Irresistible
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: You are going on summer vacation in Ireland with two best friends of yours!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Signa, What the fuck are you writing now?

Well, It's a Antisepticeye x reader. Because.. I can't help myself and I have a problem. Hoping this one doesn't end up like the last one did.

This Antisepticeye doesn't have any relation to my Antisepticeye in my other story Darkness is your friend now. He's going to be different in this one. So.. uh.. There's that.

Warning yall now that I have never been to these places and I didn't do a lot of research on the city so, if I make mistakes, I apologize and I don't mean disrespect.

Let's get started, folks!

Song(s) I listened to while wring this: Irresistible cover by Natewantstobattle, Honey, I'm good by Andy Grammer

(Y/N) = Your name

It was the beginning of summer break of the year 2017.

You were on a plane on it's way to beautiful ol' Ireland; Athlone ,to be exact, since that's where you'll be staying. This was your first time traveling somewhere outside of America. It was time for a change of scenery even if it was just for two months.

Thankfully you had some friends waiting for you to take you on many adventures. Drinking and causing havoc across all of Ireland together. Although ,that's what might have been planned, you weren't usually one for drinking and pranks but it did give you an adrenaline rush at times. You were mostly reserved and shy until you are with friends or you were egged on.

Your eyes stayed glued on the window you were sitting next to, watching in awe as clouds floated pass and the airport you were landing at now in sight so early in the morning; six thirty in the morning to be precise. Little giggles escaping your lips unable to keep in your excitement. The town from an above point of view was absolutely breath-taking.

Finally after a few minutes, the plane lands and parks at the terminals.

You wasted no time as you began to text your friends that you landed and headed to baggage with a backpack you've brought on the plane with you and your favorite messenger bag.

Hurrying along so your friends didn't wait long; you speed walked to the area and then waited for your two bags to show up. But it didn't take long to find them and swipe them up.

You grabbed your phone when you heard a ding, it was a text message from one of your friends.

 _We'll be in the waiting area! :3c_

Had arriving to the waiting area, you had almost been tackled off of your feet as two people hugged you.

"(Y/N)! It's so good you made it safe and sound!"The short redhead girl cheered.

" How was the flight?" The long blonde hair girl asked.

Giggles escaped your lips when they curled into a big smile but you covered it with one of your hands out of habit." It was great! A little boring but it was amazing being above the clouds like that."

" Glad there was no trouble." The blonde nodded before grabbing the wrist that was covering your mouth." What did I tell you about covering your smile?"

You blinked a couple times before looking down at your hand." I didn't even realize.." You trailed off a bit." Haha, oops. Sorry, Brenda."

" You better be." She pouted; then the redhead grabbed the other wrist of yours." Come on! You're probably hella tired aren't cha?" Her Irish accent was apparent and thick, it was almost hard to understand her but you managed. They begin to pull you out of the airport.

" I am, I sure would like to have a nap before having adventures with you two." You say happily while being dragged through the exit." But where will we be staying? Your place, Alanna?" You asked the redhead, looking around.

Alanna shook her head." Oh no, We'll be staying at a nice hotel in town for a while!" She winked at you as you and the two girls stopped at a black JEEP and Brenda took your bags and stuffed them into the trunk.

" Oh, how nice. Do you need help paying for the room-"

" Nah, my papa has us covered!" Alanna waved her hand in front of her face dismissing your question." All we need to worry about is getting drunk off of our arses, get some guys, and party!" She cheered along with Brenda.

You just laughed nervously." Y-yeah! Party..!" You cheered, lifting your fists into the air half way as if uncomfortable but didn't want to be a Debby-Downer.

Everyone climbed into the car, you calling shotgun, Brenda in the backseat, and Alanna driving." Alright, seat belts!" The redhead called out before driving out of the airport parking lot.

The radio was blaring some insane dubstep music in the car and everyone was bouncing and dancing in the car. But you couldn't help but to watch the scenery that went by.

 _It's so beautiful here._

You thought with a goofy smile as you leaned against the window a little bit.

But the fun was stopped when the radio was cut off by a sudden news report. It was about a murder of someone that had been torn to pieces beyond recognition, presuming an animal like a lion or tiger; some type of predatory animal did it. It happened to be in the next town over.

" Oh damn." You heard Brenda whisper." I hope they catch that poor, scared animal."

"I hope it doesn't come to Athlone." Alanna pouted a bit.

"W-well, this shouldn't put a damper on our plans, right?" You asked keeping your eyes on the passing scenery." As long as we're careful, we should be running into any lions or tigers or bears."

" Oh my!" The redhead and blonde said in unison which caused all of you to laugh almost to the point of tears. It wasn't that funny but the fact that they both said it at the same time was just priceless.

It wasn't 15 minutes later that you all arrived at a nice looking hotel.

" Wow.." You whispered while gawking at the building, taking out your belongings from the trunk as did the others.

"Right?" Alanna giggled at your amazement." Papa wanted to make sure we're enjoying summer in luxury." She handed the valet the keys to the car before you three made your way inside.

It didn't take long to get checked in and head to the elevator, taking it to the top floor.

" After you take your nap, (Y/N), we should all go to the bar!" Alanna cheered, exiting the elevator to walk down the hallway." And be little sluts tonight!" She winked at you with a soft giggle.

Red consumed your face and it was apparent." U-uhm, I guess. Uh, I don't think I can be a slut tonight." You laughed nervously before looking to the side and biting your bottom lip." I'd rather just have a drink and dance a little." That wasn't the whole truth but you didn't want ruin their fun.

" Aw Come on, (Y/N)." Brenda put an arm around your shoulders, leaning on you a bit to add more weight while you walked." Learn to have fun a little. Especially since you don't really LIVE here in Ireland. It's pretty much a come and go situation!"

" I.." You started but then the three of you stopped in front of your room and the redhead unlocked it so all entered." Whoa.."

The hotel room was more of a huge suite. It was absolutely breath taking. The room contained a huge king bed, a big TV, a kitchen, a big bathroom and even hot tub near the huge look out view of the town of Athlone.

" You think your dad went a little overboard?" You asked, blinking and rubbing your eyes a bit to make sure you weren't dreaming.

" Of course not!" Alanna giggled and dropped her bags near the dresser as did Brenda." Now, go and take your nap, lass!" She pointed to the big bed.

" Uhm.. Only one bed?" You questioned, looking a bit nervous.

" Yeah! We're best buddies right? Who needs separate beds?" Alanna answered,

" I-I.. guess." More and more you were becoming uncomfortable, almost to the point of regretting this trip and you've JUST got here. But despite it all, you went to the bed and dropped your bags and crawled into it." I-If you guys want, you can start without me if I don't wake up at a certain time."

Your two friends looked at each other then shrugged." Alright! But we'll come get you before anything JUICY happens. We'll be in town, call if you need us, babe!" Brenda says, waving to you.

" Heh, alright.. I'll be here." You said groggy like before almost immediately falling asleep just as they left.

Even though you were out cold, you couldn't help the fact that you felt like you were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

So many of you guys liked the first chapter! You have no idea how happy I am to see such positive results.

Hope the positivity keeps coming, it fills me with DETERMINATION.

AGAIN, I know nothing of this town so, I'm just making it up.(Iknowimtrashimsorry)

ALSO I WAS SO CLOSE TO MAKING THIS 3000 WORDS I'M SO MAD. But I didn't want to write anymore into the chapter without sounding stupid.

Warning: It might get a TAD uncomfortable here. I'm incredibly sorry in advanced.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Let's get to it!

Song(s) while writing this: Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set It Off, E.T by Katy Perry(shutupdontjudgeme), Danger Days by My Chemical Romance, Space Butterfly By OMFGCata

(Y/n) = Your name

( P) = Phone

(H/C) = Hair Color

(H/L) = Hair Length

(C/P)= Cologne or Perfume

(F/D) = Favorite Drink

* * *

Groans filled your throat as your eyes slowly started to flutter open. You squinted at the bright light that hung above you." Ugh.." You groaned more before moving your arm so you could shield your eyes from being blinded by the light." They could have turned off the light at least.." You mumbled before sitting up, seeing that you've moved in your sleep.

Your eyes scanned the room, nothing seemed to changed except for some clothes in the corner by the bathroom. Your friends must have went and changed before going out into town which made you sigh in a bit of relief.

 _Good._

Were your thoughts, reaching over to your messenger bag to pull out your small laptop." Maybe I can hang out on Tumblr or Youtube. Something." You said to yourself, shrugging to yourself. This was where you spent a lot of your time anyways. Your eyes glanced over to your digital clock on the computer before you started your internet adventures to see that it was four in the afternoon.

 _God damn._

You shook your head, sighing." I'll go join them here soon, but I might as well get this done before I'm done all night." With that statement, your entire body shuddered at the thought just getting uncomfortable all over again before you went to Tumblr and Youtube to catch up on what you missed.

That took probably an hour or two.

Out of all of those videos, you've noticed that one of your favorite Youtubers haven't updated at all; Jacksepticeye. You pouted, puffing your cheeks out." Well fuck." Whines released from your mouth." One of the best people didn't update today when I needed it most. But that's alright." You nodded in understanding." Youtubers need a break too, although.. I didn't really see him post about it either.." You mumbled, putting a finger on your lips as if trying to think."... I'm sure he's okay!" You shrugged with a dorky smile." He's Jack! The bossatron!" Giggles escaped from your lips, not believing you said that aloud.

Then your (P) rang.

You quickly pulled it out to see it was Brenda. You answered.

" H-hello?" You tried to sound groggy so your friend would think that you just woke up.

" ( Y/N)! Don't tell me you're just now getting up?" The blonde shouted in the phone.

" U-um yes, yes I am." You said with a hint of nervous laughter.

" Well get up and get dressed! We're going to club near by the hotel and it's going to be all the rage!" She giggled softly." If you don't come in an hour, Alanna and I will be coming for yo ass." She teased.

" A-an hour?" You panicked." I need to at least take a shower first! The plane ride made me sweat! And I feel fucking gross!" You puffed out your cheeks, pouting.

Brenda busted out in laughter, sounding like she was dying." Oh god, ( Y/N), you're so funny and cute when you're angry." She snorted." Fine, an hour and a half!"

" Ugh," You moved your laptop off of yourself to set it aside and stood up from the bed and got into one of your bags." Fine. I can manage with that. I'll be there." You said grudgingly.

"See you soon, babe!" She said before hanging up.

There was silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

" AAARRGH!" You ruffled with your ( H/C)(H/L) hair in frustration." I'll have to work fast..." You grumbled, taking out a pair of ripped jeans, A gray t-shirt, your favorite bra, A pair of white socks, and your (F/c) flannel before rushing into the bathroom.

. . .

An hour had only passed and you exited the bathroom to stop in front of a tall mirror that was across from the bathroom.

You did your hair so it looked nice and not messy or gross. Very little makeup which included a little bit of lip gloss and eyeliner. Nothing special. That and you had your favorite ( C/P) on.

You put a hand on your hip, giving yourself a I clean up good kind of look." Ay baby, you're looking fine tonight~" You winked at yourself then you threw yourself into a laughing fit before it reduced into a snicker." Alright, Alright, enough of that." You went and grabbed your messenger bag and put your phone into it before quickly slipping on your flipflops and hurried out of the room to the elevator." They better be there or I swear to god, I'll kill them!"

. . .

You were making good time so you just walked down the street to get to the club. You took out your phone, texting to your friends that you were almost there.

You stopped in front of the medium sized building that looked abandoned but you could hear the dubstep music blaring and even the ground was shaking from the bass that came from the building." Okay.. This must be it." You let out a loud breath before entering it.

You entered into a red hallway, the lights were even red. You were taken back by couples in the hallway, having make out sessions against the walls." Oh god.." You mumbled quietly, walking further down the hallway. Then just before you were about to enter the next room, you were suddenly pushed up against the left side of the wall." Hey! What's the big idea?!" You said about to push yourself off until a pair of large, strong arms trapped you.

" H-hey there, gorgeous." Said the male stranger, pressing up against you. He reeked of strong alcohol.

" Um, I'm sorry but could you please get off of me?" You asked politely, laughing nervously. Your legs was getting shaky, like jello. Fear overcoming your entire being." P-please?"

" Why?" He huffed onto you, leaning in closer to your face.

" B-because I don't necessarily want you breathing in my face, sicko." You pushed him away, it was fairly easy due to him being extremely drunk, he kind of just hit the other side of the hallway and leaned against the wall and you quickly went into the other room. Which was a big ol dance floor with a big bar and a DJ booth.

 _Whoa._

You thought and even whispered to yourself as your ears was caressed by the bass of the music while you took in your surroundings." This places is booming.." You mumbled to yourself, walking down the stairs that lead to the dance floor and made your way through the bouncing crowd.

Maybe it was a bad idea to wear flipflops because you felt someone step down on your ankle and onto the end of your shoe which caused you to trip and fall onto the floor in the crowd." Ow fuck!" You cried out, you pushed yourself up to turn onto your butt to see if you can figure out who stepped on them.

There was a person with a maroon sweatshirt on with the hood covering their face, mostly their eyes, looking down at you." Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, dude!" You managed to hear the person, an Irish male. He held out a hand to you. You noticed that he had sharp nails.

" Oh uh... No problem, dude." You managed to say back, slowly reaching up and grabbed his hand with both of yours and he pulled you back up onto your feet." It's my own fault for wearing these things." You laughed nervously to yourself.

" Yeeeah, those aren't the best fer dance clubs like these." He patted your hands with his free one before letting go." But I seriously didn't mean to to step on ya like that." You sounded sincere.

" I promise, it's alright, sir." You kept laughing nervously putting your hands back to your side. You weren't used to being apologized to. It wasn't a common thing with you since you were the one that was apologizing so much.

" Hey uh, As a way of apologizing, can I buy ya a drink?"

" W-well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt." You mumbled, scratching the side of your neck." But I'm kind of looking for my friends. They're suppose to be meeting me here."

" I can help you look for them." He proposed, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pocket in the front.

" Uh, I don't want to put you through the trouble, sir."

"Nonsense! I insist!" You then saw a Cheshire grin spread across his face. His teeth looked rather sharp but maybe that was your imagination.

You stared at him for a second, then smiled softly." Well, Okay, if you'd like to.." You weren't exactly sure but you shuddered a bit causing goosebumps to form on top of your skin." Let's check the bar since we'll be heading over there anyways."

" Good thinking." You pointed out then he lightly grabbed a hold of one of your wrists to pull you along so you two wouldn't get separated. He seemed to know his way around." Are you new here in town?" He yelled to you over the crowd.

" Oh uh no! I'm here for summer vacation!" You yelled back, trying to stay close.

" Then you picked the perfect place to vacation too then!"

" I suppose.." you mumbled a bit.

" What?" He said as if he couldn't hear you.

" I-I said yeah! I only just arrived here in Ireland just this morning!"

" Oh sweet!"

Soon, you two stopped at a bar area that was packed with people. You looked around." Brenda! Alanna!" You called out loud as the Irish man pulled you to the counter." Ugh.. I don't think they're here either.." You sighed before taking out your cell phone and seen that you've missed three calls and several text messages from Brenda and Alanna." O-oh shit.." You mumbled, taking a seat at the bar and the small Irish man sat next to you.

" What's up?" The man asked, turning his head to look at you.

" N-nothing." You stared at your phone, looking through the messages." Uhm.. They left this club and decided to go to some other bars to pick up guys." You groaned, slamming your phone onto the counter." That's fine. That's fine." You sighed to yourself, trying to keep yourself calm." These were thirty minutes ago too.."

" Pretty rude that they left you like that." He stated.

"Y-yeah. But that's alright." You rubbed the back of your neck." I'll just go back to the hotel after I have my drink with you. Sorry to put you through the trouble."

" It's alright, lass." He waved his hands in front of his face." Shite happens." His accent was pretty thick there which made you giggle a bit." What?"

" O-oh uh, nothing. I just haven't gotten used to the Irish accent around here. I'm sorry."

" You little arse." He laughed out loud. The laugh sounded familiar but you couldn't put your finger on it." So even though it's been a day for you, how are you liking Ireland?"

You couldn't help but to giggle into a laugh." What I've seen, It's beautiful and lively."

" Heh, You got that right." He chuckled, leaning over the counter to wave down the bartender." Let's get our drinks and shoot the shite?"

" I'd like that." You nodded.

. . .

Another hour had passed.

The two of you were laughing your asses off, while you two drank your favorite drinks.

" A-and suddenly Gatorade came out of her nose! It looked like her nose was bleeding!" You shouted, laughing and snorting." It was so funny!"

" Oh my fuck, that's fucking great!" He laughed with you.

" It was!" You snorted again just as you were drinking your (F/D) and you squealed a little as it burnt the inside of your nose." Oh fuck! That burns!" You grabbed some napkins and wiped your nose quickly.

This causes the man to laugh hysterically at your actions." Oh fucking Jaesus! Are you okay?!" He said through his laughing fit.

" Haha, yeah, the alcohol burnt the inside of my nose." You giggled, finishing up wiping your nose." Man, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

" You should laugh more, It make you live longer. Plus you got a great laugh." He complimented with a quick flash of wide grin.

" Ha, Thanks." You shook your head at the compliment but you couldn't help but to laugh at it as well. Then you gasped loudly just as you felt your hands suddenly get pinned down onto the counter and a pair of lips on your neck and someone pressing hard into your back." H-hey, what the fuck!" You cried out, your eyes glancing over to see who it was and it was the same man as before from the hallway.

" Heheh, hey babe~" The drunk muffled into your neck before biting down on it. Hard.

" Let g- GAH!" Shrieks escaped from your lips, squirming under him." Stop!"

Then you suddenly felt the weight lift off of you, your hands free, and The right side of your neck had a large bite mark, it was pretty bad and already starting to bruise. You turned your head to look at the reason why he stopped then your eye grew wide when you see the small Irish man that had been sitting next to you had throw a hard punch to the side of the taller Irish man's head and lead the punch to make the man hit the floor. Hard.

" You disgraceful piece of shit!" The man spat at the other." Just who hell the do ya think ya are?!" He sounded extremely pissed off, grabbing the man's shirt collar to lifting him up to pick him up to his feet." Messing with my girl like that?!"

 _YOU'RE GIRL?!_

You thought before covering your mouth, your face completely red." W-what..?" You whispered to yourself.

" U-ugh, whatever, mate!" The drunk turned around, walking away with his hand on the side of his head." I won't fucking forget this!"

" Yeah, run away, fucking prick!" The small Irish man shouted, shaking his fist at the fleeing enemy." Hey, Let's get out of here, Uhh.."

You were silent for a moment before shaking your head out of the daze."(Y-Y/N)," You shuttered out." It's (Y/N.)" You nodded, getting off of your seat to stand next to him.

" (Y/N)... Nice." He grinned once more." Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." You nodded." Just my neck hurts now."

He blinked, reaching and moved your flannel's collar to the side." Holy fuck, he got you good there."

" He did bite me pretty hard." You laughed nervously.

" Hey.." He whispered a bit. His voice was extremely alluring all of a sudden." I'm sorry I didn't react sooner.."

His voice rang in your ears, red just spreading across your cheeks." H-hey, it could've been worse. I think I want to go back to my hotel room now." You rubbed your neck, looking away from the man." I had enough excitement for one night."

" Alright, I'll walk you back if you'd like."

" I've caused you enough trouble tonight." You shook your head.

" I'll at least walk ya out." He gave you a soft smile as he grabbed your wrist to pull you through the crowd once more and through the hallway to find you were now outside. It was a lot cooler outside than it was inside that dance club.

" Thank you, sir." You thanked the man with a nod and a smile." I don't know how to repay you."

" I think I have something in mind." He lets go of your hand.

" I'm listening." You tilt your head a bit, lending an ear.

" How about we hang out again sometime while you're here." He shrugged.

" O-oh, really? That's all?" You giggled, covering your mouth to hide your smile." Sure!" You said happily.

" That's great to hear." He then grabbed the hand that was covering your smile to kiss the back of it. You felt he had some facial hair." You said you were in the hotel just down the street?" He said in that same alluring voice again.

"U-uh.. uhm.." You were dazed for a minute then shook your head to get back into reality." Y-y-yeah, yeah. It is." You felt your face getting hot and red." Room 310." You managed to get out." Uh.. Can I ask before I leave, What's your name? And why did you call me your girl?"

" I only said that because he needed to leave you alone." He gently released your hand to shoot you his sharp grin." As for my name,"He paused for a moment as if to stop himself for a minute then chuckled softly.

" It's Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say in this author's note so I'll just get down to the nitty gritty!

Please let me know what you all think! It helps me out and fills me with determination!

I also apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but it seemed like a good stopping point for this chapter.

Okay let's go!

Song(s) while writing this: Emperor's new clothes by P!ATD, PonPonPon English Cover by rockleetist, and Into the Night by Santana(this one is important)

( Y/N) = Your name

( V/G) = Video Game

* * *

There you sat on the couch, holding your head.

You had just gotten back to your hotel room after talking with Jack. Your mind was racing with thoughts, sweat kind of beading down from your forehead. Only just having the realization that this Jack character might have been Jacksepticeye. You weren't really sure how many Jacks there were in Ireland but you knew one specifically and his voice was familiar too! But the music in there was too loud and made your ears rang so his voice was sort of masked by it.

You began to punch your head." Oh my fucking god, that was Jack! It had to be! Oh my fucking-" You grabbed a couch pillow to hug it tight as if you were choking someone." But what if it wasn't? What if I'm just obsessing over this youtuber? Oh my god.." You groaned into the pillow." I'll find out when I see him again." You nodded." Yeah, that's the only way to find out, right?"

You kept questioning and answering yourself, almost like a crazy person would." Maybe.. I shouldn't." You shook your head, nervousness consuming you." Maybe he'll reveal himself to me next time we hang out. Yeah! Let's go with that!"

Then your train of thoughts got interrupted by your stomach growling which caused it to hurt." Ow.." You whined, holding your stomach. You had forgotten to eat all day today." Maybe those two will pick me up some pizza or something." You reached into your bag, searching for your phone. Your body went cold when you didn't feel it in there.

" Oh no." You whispered." I must have left it at the club." You say standing up from the couch." Great."

Then there was a knock at the door.

You tilt your head to the side, confused. Who could it be? Walking to the door, you put on your flipflops again so you'd be ready to go out again. You opened the door, but no one was there then you looked down to find your cellphone on the ground with a small note taped to it." What the.." You started but then picked up your device to bring it to your face.

 _You left your phone at the club. I hope you like cheese pizza! :) - Jack_

You stared and stared at the note, Silent as can be, Amazed.

" What the fuck.." You finally mumbled." It better get here before they do." A smile came across your face, about to close the door then you whispered softly." Thank you, Jack."

. . .

An hour later

You sat on the couch, a pizza slice in your mouth, while you were playing on your gaming console that you brought with for your trip. You had already nearly devoured the entire large pizza and were on your last two.

Then your two friends bursts through the door with a couple of guys." Hey (Y/N)! Where have you been? You've missed on-on-on some action!" Alanna said, slurring her words together. All of them were drunk off of their asses.

" I was at that club but you bitches left me." You didn't look away from the screen, munching on the crust." I was looking all over the place before I looked at my phone."

" Aw, you should've called one of us back, baby~" Brenda went over to you, wrapping her arms around your neck lazily from behind." Hmm?" Something seemed to catch her attention.

" W-what? What is it?" You mumbled, finishing off your pizza crust.

" Looks like you got some action~" The blonde whispered into your ear with a soft giggle and traced a finger along that bite you received from that drunk man from the club.

The whisper and touch caused you to flinch and turn your cheeks red." E-excuse me? N-n-n-no, not at all!"

" Aw come on, (Y/N), if you told us you were going to get freaky, we would have understood." She whispered more.

You were starting to get hot and sweaty out of nervousness and being uncomfortable." B-but I didn't.. I don't do things like that. You know that, Brenda.." You scrunched up your knees to your chest, your breathing getting uneven. Just when you were about to explain you were interrupted by loud moans and grunting.

" Alaaaannnaa, you started without me?" Brenda whined softly.

" You were taking too long!" The redhead moaned out to Brenda.

 _Oh my fucking god, they are not._

You thought nervously, scared in fact. There's no way in hell you were sleeping in that bed now.

" Come and join us, (Y/N)." Brenda whispered again, her breath tickling your skin. She reeked of alcohol, big time.

" I'd rather not." You shook your head." I'm just going to play ( V/G) for now then I might go out.. At least until you guys are done." You whispered to yourself the last part. Then you let out a sudden short scream when you felt your breasts being messed with.

" Cooome ooon!" It was Brenda, giggling." I'm sure the boys would like to play with-"

You interrupted her by tossing your controller to the side then grabbed her arms and pulled them out of her shirt." Nope!" You stood up, grabbing your messenger bag and phone, along with your laptop." Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." You repeated over and over with a blank expression on your face." Nope. Not doing this. Nope!" You made your way to the door, stiff as a board." I am not doing this! Not on the first god damn night here! NUH UH!" You exited the hotel room, slamming the door behind you.

 _Fuck that._

. . .

You exited out of the building, putting your laptop into your bag. The uneven breathing didn't stop. There was so many emotion going through you. You felt nervous, scared, sad, and enraged. Raging out like that was new coming from you. Usually, you'd just keep it inside but seemed like you've had enough tonight.

You didn't know where you were going so you just kept walking.

" What the fuck is wrong with them!?" You muttered to yourself, grinding your teeth together. Then stopped when you reached the rive side." I.. I don't have a problem with them wanting to do those things.." Your eyes caught your reflection in the river." I just.. don't want that do to that with strangers." You were talking to yourself again and sighed out loud, more a groan really, throwing your head backwards a bit so that your eyes stared at the beautiful night sky.

" At least it's a beautiful night tonight." You whispered, walking down the river side, your bare feet slapping against the concrete. You forgot to put them on, you wanted out so badly.

Closing your eyes while you continued to walk, taking in the silence. You were starting to calm down. Your breathing becoming normal. You didn't feel so nauseous." Finally.." you uttered, then stopped walking.

Then your nose caught a whiff of something which made you cringe." What the fuck?" You followed your nose towards a nearby alley way, you begin to hear something like someone squishing goo in their hands. You hesitated for a moment." Hello?" You called out towards the narrow alley, not yet peeking in.

You heard it stop and for some reason, every part of your insides went cold." Is there someone down there?" You called again. No response.

Then you poked your head to look, your eyes wide and you covered your mouth.

There, right in front of you, was a torn to shreds body. Their blood and entrails were everywhere. Their face completely gone. There was no way you could even try to identify the body.

You fell onto your butt, still covering your mouth to keep yourself from screaming bloody murder. The feeling you felt earlier came right back." Who.. why.." You scooted towards the river side just until you were close to the edge." It's everywhere... Oh my god." You were traumatized, your body shaking." I.. I need to call the police. B-but.. what if they think I did it? Th-There's no possible way I would have done this though." These thoughts and scenarios played in your head over and over.

" Fuck, what do I do?" You were beginning to become frustrated with yourself, tears forming in the corner of your eyes.

 _Don't do anything._

A pair of hands covered your eyes and your back now being against somebody." H-hey!"

Then you froze when you were hearing someone singing soft but deep into your ear. It was like someone was placing a spell on you, putting you in a trance." W-wha.." You muttered softly, lost in words while your eardrums took in the beautiful and alluring singing. You were able to identify it being male.

 _Like a gift from the heavens_

 _It was easy to tell_

 _It was love from above_

 _That could save me from hell_

They sang and sang, soon you'd find yourself falling asleep." wai..wa.." you mumbled, closing your eyes.

 _She had fire in her soul_

 _It was easy to see_

 _How the devil himself_

 _Could be pulled out of me_

They kept singing until your body went limp against the person behind you.

 _And we danced on_

 _Into the night._

. . .

Suddenly your eyes snapped open just as you sat up quickly with a loud gasp. Your body trembles, your eyes scanned the area that were in. You were back in the hotel room, on the couch with a blanket on you. You noticed your friends were asleep." What.. How..?" You whispered, looking down at your hands. Then you frantically reached in your pocket and checked the time.

 _Five in the morning?_

Were your thoughts, then you let out a shaky sigh." Was.. Was that a dream..?" You held your head and held your cellphone close to your chest as you laid back down on the couch." and who was that singing..?" You were trying to answer all of these questions you were giving yourself but to no avail, there weren't any clear answers.

You opened your mouth slightly to say something but stopped to let your hand move from your head to hover over your mouth.

 _It was such a nice song. Wonder what it's called?_

You thought, closing your eyes once again." Ugh.. It must have been the pizza. Giving me nightmares like that." You mumbled before falling silent. Though you say this, you weren't really convinced that it was a nightmare just yet.

Figured that you should at least get some more shut eye before you had to deal with another day of this somewhat awful trip.

 _Sleep well, my little angel._


	4. Chapter 4

Let's do this!

Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Sleep when we're dead and Moonlight Shadow by Italobrothers (All of these are important really, I advise you all to listen to these songs, please.)

Warning: Extreme cuteness ahead, I nearly died writing this. Rest in fucking pieces me.( It's cute to me, shush) Also with some big drama.

Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense but this scene kept playing in my head and I had to do it.

This will be a longer chapter! Making up for last chapter. Over 4200 to be exact. I might have went overboard?

( Y/N) = Your name

* * *

Groans filled the hotel room.

This caused your eyes to flutter open and you slowly sat up, rubbing your eyes a bit. You flinched when your cellphone slid down from your chest and onto your lap but you scanned the room for the source of the groaning, you saw your friends sitting up on the bed and holding their heads.

This made you smirk a little bit, but you quickly covered your mouth to hide it.

 _Justice._

" You guys alright?" You asked them, your voice almost at the point where it sounded like you were yelling.

They both groaned and glared at you." Shut up." They said in unison.

You just giggled at their pain." Oh I'm sorry." Saying while still covering your mouth.

Brenda sighed, rubbing her temples." Fuckin' hangover from hell over here." She whined softly, throwing the blanket off of her and went to the bathroom.

" Oi, Brenda, can you get me some Ibuprofen?" Alanna called, laying back down.

You watched the two for a short time before grabbing your phone and getting up. You checked the time and it was ten in the morning.

" Hey (Y/N)?" Brenda spoke softly once she came out of the bathroom with a bottle of pills and she walked towards you.

" Y-yeah, Brenda?" You looked at her for a second before nervously looking down at your cellphone as if acting like you were busy looking for something instead of avoiding eye contact.

" I'm sorry." She mumbled to you, looking away a bit as if embarrassed about her own actions." I'm sorry I touched you like that and.. I'm sorry we made you storm out like that."

 _So I did run out._

You thought then blinked then you started to get worried, scared even." If I ran out, then how did I get back here? I don't remember coming back." You looked directly at her.

" Well, This shirtless guy carried you back here." She answered, bringing her eyes back to look at you." He said he saw you on a bench by the river side passed out."

" Did he say his name?"

" No." She shook her head.

"Damn. Alright..." You sighed in defeat.

 _Then maybe it was just a dream._

" Maybe.. Nah." You shook your head, you thought that the shirtless man might have been Jack but there was no way you could identify him since you never really got a good look at him.

" But anyways, I'm extremely sorry. I won't do it ever again, I promise." She sounded like she was serious.

You weren't exactly sure if you should forgive her but you've always been the forgiving type, even if it was thrown right back into your face. You sighed once again in defeat." You're forgiven." You said quietly, letting your hand grab a hold of your arm, looking unsure.

" Oh thank you, (Y/N)!" She suddenly hugged you tightly before running to Alanna's side to give her pills. Even with a hangover, Brenda was energetic.

" Y-yeah." You mumbled, rubbing your arm then bit your bottom lip. Then you slapped your cheeks a bit to snap yourself out of it. Then you suddenly had an idea. An idea to calm you down but it'll have to wait until night time. You smiled to yourself, giggling a little bit." That will be one hell of a stress reliever." You whispered then looked at your phone to see if you had that one song in your play list then your eyes seemed to sparkle when you saw it." Alright..."

" (Y/N), Brenda, did you want to grab some breakfast? My treat!" Alanna bursts out of bed, feeling just fine now. These girls just don't know how to relax, do they?

This caused your train of thought to derail and you looked over to your friends. You just smiled at them before answering." Sure."

" Great!" The redhead snickered, grinning like an idiot." Let's go!"

. . .

You three sat in a booth at the hotel cafe dining area, having already ordered and now just waiting for it to be served.

You tried to distract yourself and hoping to have time somehow move faster by the use of your cellphone while it was charging on it's portable charger. Thank god you bought it specifically for this trip.

" Yo, (Y/N), you know we're right in front of you, right?" Alanna scoffed a bit playfully with a smile as she leaned onto the table with her chin resting in one of her hands, elbows to the table. Brenda watched her with a soft smile.

You glanced up from your cellphone at the two girls that sat across from you." Yeah, that's true. But I'm still a little mad." You puffed out a cheek, going back to checking your tumblr before checking youtube.

" Aw come on, don't be like that! It's not going to be like that every night." Alanna squinted at you.

" We'll see about that." You retorted, looking at the two with absolute seriousness.

" You wanna go?" The redhead was becoming hotheaded, the squinting turning into a glare." For some reason, you've been getting more of a backbone on you lately, (Y/N)."

" Well, it could be that you cunts basically fucked with strangers in the only fucking bed in the room and then got molested. I don't think a lot of people would be happy after that shitty situation!" You almost shouted, your serious stare into an enraged glare.

"Now, now girls, there's no need to be this way! We're on vacation. It's only day two." Brenda was being the reasonable one, trying to calm you two down." (Y/N), This is really different coming from you." She almost sounded worried as she noticed your uneven, heavy breathing.

" I-I.." Your hands trembled, you were suddenly losing your ground. Your eyes were releasing tears making your grit your teeth in frustration.

" She can't even handle being in an argument!" Alanna pointed at you, smirking like a smartass. She was egging you on it seemed." You big fucking baby. Teach you not to talk back." She leaned back against the seat, crossing her arms in victory.

SMACK

You stood there, hovering over the table, shaking like crazy. You had just slapped Alanna across the face.

 _O-Oh fuck._

You thought, quickly covering your mouth when you saw your hand print on her left cheek.

All three of you looked at each other, surprised. Shocked even.

" I.. I.." Your voice was cracking under the pressure. Before you could get anything out or anyone could do anything, you rushed over to the public restroom and ran into a stall, slammed the door shut and locked it. You felt so nauseous. You hate getting angry and for some reason, you couldn't hold it back anymore." Fuck!" You shouted, punching a wall of the stall. All you managed to do was scrap your knuckles on the bumpy popcorn painted stall wall.

You waited for a minute before holding your hand in pain." Ow..." You sat on the toilet seat, looking down at your feet. Your breathing was still not normal and your trembling was worse." What the fuck did I just do..?" You questioned yourself then your opened your hands to look at your cellphone when it dinged.

Your eyes widen a little when you saw who the message was from.

 _Top of the mornin' to you, lass. : P_

 _Jack._

You thought and whispered." How.. did he?" Then you realized he must have programed his number into your phone before returning it to you last night. You held back a tiny giggle, hesitating for a moment, your hands trembling so bad, you could barely text back.

 _Oh hey, Jack. ( :_

The response was almost immediate.

 _J: How did you sleep?_

 _Alright, for the most part._

 _J: For the most part? What's that suppose to mean?_

 _Just some inconvenient things happened last night and things and stuff._

You decided to be vague, biting your bottom lip.

 _J: Oh. Well shit, I'm sorry._

You sat there, thinking for a minute then you let out a loud, much needed sigh. Then you smiled a little bit.

 _Hey Jack.. You know this place like the back of your hand right?_

 _J: Yeah? Why?_

 _Well, I wanted go to the forest on the outskirts. Later tonight._

 _J: What? What for? It's sorta dangerous at night._

 _Can you meet me there?_

 _J: I mean, I guess? Kind of weird, not planning on killing me, are ya? Lol_

 _N-No! Not at all!_

 _J: I'm just teasing lol, North side?_

 _North side. 12:00._

 _J: Alright, It's a date. ; P Lol_

And with that, you stood up from the toilet seat. You were calm now and a dorky smile plastered on your face along with a blush then you text back.

 _Shut up Lol xD_

You exited the stall to be greeted by Alanna standing there. You jumped back, not expecting this." O-Oh.. Hey Alanna." You mumbled, swallowing down your fear.

Then you were sucker punched right into your right cheek and you went to the ground, hard.

" That was payback!" She shouted at you.

" What the fuck? I just slapped you!" You looked up at her, holding the right side of your face.

" Yeah, well, ya know what? I don't take shit from anybody." She said darkly, staring down at you." I take what I am given and give it back ten times harder."

" You bitch.." You mumbled, then you were kicked in the gut which made you hiss in pain." Fuck!"

" Now get up, breakfast is served." Was the last thing she said before leaving the bathroom.

You wheezed, holding your stomach. The pain was really overbearing that you started to release tears." Everything went to shit." You mumbled, spitting out blood onto the polished floor. After a minute of pain and agony, you stood, holding your stomach and went back out to the booth, not even looking at Alanna or Brenda.

Brenda sighed, looking disappointed at the both of you.

Finally the food came.

. . .

Once everyone finished their breakfast, You and the two girl went your separate ways.

You didn't know where they were going but you headed back to the hotel, walking by the river side." Fucking geez." You muttered, rubbing your face.

You decided to check the time, it was just turning noon.

" Fuck Alanna. I wish I could fucking leave." You muttered under your breath, closing your eyes as you walked.

Then you heard someone was rushing straight towards you, you turned to open your eyes to see who was rushing you but it was too late. You were punched in the right side of your face again, being pushed into the river, your eyes wide and you dropped your phone on the ground.

You did manage to get a glimpse and see red hair before you crashed into the water.

You panicked, struggling to keep afloat. You didn't really know how to swim. Go fucking figure." H-help!" You managed to say, choking on that gross river water. You splashed and kicked. Through the splashing you could see the redhead walk away with a smile on her face, pleased with her work.

You then finally went under, water filling your lungs. You stared at the surface, your vision going blurry.

 _Well I guess this is what I get._

You accepted, your back landing on the river floor.

Just as you were drifting, you saw someone diving in. They came closer and closer to you. You noticed something glowing blue and green. Their eyes? But before you could get a better look, you had closed your eyes and you felt your body being scooped up into someone's arms just before passing out.

. . .

You coughed out water for moment, opening your eyes a bit. You felt someone pushing on your chest.

" (Y/N)! Come on stay with me.." Said a familiar male voice.

You didn't respond in words but more sputters of coughing and gross water escaping your lungs. You could finally breathe.

".. Jack?" You managed to say just before you could see their face, you just straight up pass out again. You were just relieved that you were alive and needed a nap. You were just so weak.

"Fuck.." You heard the man grumble, before picking you up when you passed out.

. . .

Your eyes fluttered open, you were back in your hotel room on your couch. You were silent for a moment before sitting up. You whined a bit, everything just hurt. It even hurt to breathe a little. Even though you had just taken a dip into the river, you were just damp. Not soaking wet.

You groaned, getting up from the couch and you noticed that the couch was covered in towels and so were you. You had no words. You almost died. Murdered. You just shook, tears rolling down your face.

You grabbed your phone from the coffee table to see it was now nine. Wow. What a jump.

You shook your head, throwing your phone on the couch. Then you forced yourself to go straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

You removed your clothing, turned on the water to your preferred water temperature, relaxing under the water and getting all the river gunk off of you.

You didn't even have any thoughts running through your mind, it was empty, blank. You whined a bit, holding the right side of your face. It hurt even worse than earlier. You looked to your left to look at the mirror over the sink that's across from the shower. You had a black eye, kind of swollen but not too bad.

" Fuck." You managed to say, your voice hoarse from you drowning." Fuck.. Fuck.. FUCK!" You screamed, the hoarseness in your voice gone after the shout. You let out a sigh, continuing to wash your body and hair.

Finally you completed getting yourself washed, you went out to the room with your body wrapped in a towel as well as your hair and dug through your clothes bag. You grabbed a white spaghetti strap tank top, a white lacy bra, black panties, and your long black skirt before returning to the bathroom to get ready.

After thirty minutes, you stood in front of the tall mirror again. Staring at yourself, blushing a tad." Maybe.. this is too much." You mumbled, adjusting your straps on your tank top." But then again, I'm not doing this for him. This is for myself." You nodded to yourself. Your hair was straightened a bit so that it looked longer than before and had a fake white rose clipped into your hair. You didn't even put on your eyeliner, you weren't even going to try to cover up that black eye of yours, it stung to much for you to even touch.

" But.. I think I do look good for a date." You whispered to yourself, looking away from the mirror. It was weird complimenting yourself. It wasn't often that you did with the exception of last night.

You grabbed your messenger bag, phone, headphones, and a small portable speaker set before slipping on your flip flops that matched your outfit and headed out.

. . .

You approached the North side of town. Your eyes scanned the area, searching for that Irish hoodie man but to no avail there was no signs of him yet but that could be because you were early by an hour.

You shrugged and entered the forest, taking out your phone. Getting it ready while you searched the area.

You stopped at a wide clearing, a perfect view of the beautiful, starry night sky up above. You've just noticed that there was a full moon out tonight, even more perfect.

" Well.. I have time to kill." You took out your headset and speakers, setting down your bag near a tree along with your speakers.

You went to the middle of the clearing, putting on your headphones and hooked up your phone to it. Right now, music was your escape, you needed it to be as close to your ears as possible to hear every lyric, every beat.

You put your phone in your bra, making sure it's secure before you closed your eyes and pressed play.

This was your chance to release some of that negativity before Jack arrives.

You took a deep breath. Then began to sing along.

 _Let's push it hard tonight_

 _I wanna see the morning light_

 _I wanna feel real love_

 _I just can't get enough_

 _Alright,_

 _Ohhhh_

The music swooped you right off of your feet once you began to dance with you eyes closed. Spinning, causing your skirt to lift up and spin with you, almost like a pinwheel.

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead, Oohh_

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

You grabbed your headphones, nodding your head and stepping left to right and giving occasional spins.

 _La la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

 _La la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la_

You bounced a bit before lifting an arm into the air, reaching for the stars, and spun. Then once it hit the instrumental, you bounced with your fist pumping in the air. You had a wide grin on your face, you felt like you were letting out all of your stress all at once. You were giddy. Then you stopped to put your hands on your chest.

 _C'mon, let's give it all_

 _I want you to have the bold_

 _I want to see your hands_

 _I just can't stop to dance!_

 _Alright,_

 _Ohhhh~_

You hit a high note, taking your own liberties of the song. You couldn't hear yourself clearly but you felt proud and happy.

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead! Ohhh~_

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

Suddenly while you were singing, you began crying but it didn't effect your singing. These tears were happy ones but also with a mixture of sadness but you kept a smile on your face while you swung your hips left to right, right to left.

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Sleep When we're dead_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Hey one, two, three jump!_

You jumped when the music said so, landing and spinning in the moonlight. Then you stood still, putting your hands on your headphones again, getting intimate with the music.

 _I'm in over my head,_

 _Over my head,_

 _Over my head_

 _And I'm in over my head_

 _and I ain't sleep_

 _Sleep when we're_

You started to bounce to the music again.

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Sleep when we're dead!_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Hey!_

 _Sleep when we're dead!_

With that you stopped, breathing kind of heavily and even a small bead of sweat trickled down your forehead but you still had your eyes closed and your smile still wide as can be. You slowly took off your headphone, shaking your head a bit to let your hair flail out. Then you took a bow as if someone was watching.

Then you flinched when you heard clapping behind you.

You turned to see that it was that Irish man, applauding you while leaning back against the tree where you set your bag." That's was fookin' beautiful!" He cheered. Of course you couldn't see his face again because he was hiding it with his hood.

Your face turn a dark crimson." You.. seen me?" You squeaked, looking embarrassed.

" All of it." He snickered.

Your mouth hung open in disbelief then you covered your face with your hands." Oh my god, no!" You muffled into them.

Then you felt your hands get moved by Jack." Hey, None of that." You saw him grin his sharp smile." You were absolutely beautiful being in your element."

" M-my element? Beautiful?" You repeated, shakiness apparent in your voice.

He nodded." Yes."

You looked down to see he was still holding your hands." I-I'm.. uh..." Your words were stuck in your throat.

He gave a soft chuckle." Not used to compliments I take it?"

You just nodded, then blinked when you noticed that he had a small band ring that was as dark as night with neon green strips. You then looked back up at Jack, trying to see his face." I wasn't expecting you to come as early as me."

"Hey, How about I show you a little something? Can I see your phone?" He held out a hand for your phone.

" What are you going to show me?" You gulped a bit, taking your phone out of your bra. You cleaned it first before giving it to him.

" I want to show you.." He said walking over to your speakers and plugged in the phone, selecting another song by the same people. Then he rushed over to you, holding a hand out to you." a good time~"

You blushed harshly when the music started playing a song you knew well. You were unsure at first but you placed your hand on his and he took it, gently.

He took a breath.

He hummed the song at first, walking forward which caused you to walk forward. Hand in hand. Then he began to sing and in that instance, you were in a deep trance but you were still completely aware of whats happening.

 _The trees that whisper in the evening_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

He then twirled you to make you and your skirt spin before slowly making you spin out away from him but your hand still latched onto his before he pulled you back into him.

 _All she saw was a silhouette of a gun_

 _Far away, on the other side_

 _He was shot six times by a man on the run_

 _and she couldn't find out how to push through_

He wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you close, having your free hand rest on his shoulder and him holding up your other one still. He hummed the beat in your ear softly while the two of you took steps to the sides.

You felt like you were on cloud nine at this point, but you were still nervous that you'd mess up the dancing.

" Just focus on me, (Y/N)~" He whispered into your ear.

It was like he knew what you were thinking, you nodded. He whipped you out again as he began singing again.

 _The last that ever she saw him_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _He passed on worried and warning_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

He pulled you back it then he dipped you, causing you to lift a leg in the air. You were so nervous anymore, you just kept your focus on him like you said. You both stayed like this while he sang.

 _Lost in a river last saturday night_

 _Far away, from the other side_

 _He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

 _And she couldn't find out how to push through._

He lifted you back up, letting go of your hand but his arm was still around your waist. His hand went to your chin, making sure that you were looking at him. His singing was so addictive and hypnotic. You could feel your heart speeding up rapidly.

 _The trees that whispered in the evening_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

With that, the music continued to play as he lean in closer, bringing your face in closer. You closed your eyes as if something was telling you to close them. Which sucked because you wanted to see this mysterious Jack looked like.

 _Sorry, angel, not yet._

Was what you heard before your lips then pressed onto his. It was warm, soft, and inviting. Goosebumps took over your skin, you felt like there was a spark in your chest that made your heart skip a beat or two. He moved his hand from your chin so that he could comb his fingers through your hair, stroking it comfortingly.

Though you were kissing a complete stranger, This made everything absolutely better.


	5. Chapter 5

I was honestly surprised to see a lot of people like the last chapter! * sobbing * I'm soooo happy!

But enough of that! Thank you guys so much for reading this! You guys are beautiful and great!

Let's continue, shall we?

So this chapter felt.. weird to write. I have no idea why or how or what kind of weird. Maybe I'll redo this one if this doesn't feel right to you readers.

I almost written another 12 page chapter by the way, what the fuck. 3 pages off.

Song(s): I fucking hate you and Cryin like a bitch by Godsmack( I really got into it okay?), P.O.D, Radio Hardcore, Kings and Queens by Italobrothers ( I needed to chill the fuck out lmfao)

WARNING: Violence and Gore

(Y/N) = Your name

( E/C) = Eye color

* * *

You opened your eyes.

You found yourself leaning against a tree, sitting on the ground." Wha.." You mumbled, rubbing your tired eyes. You scanned the area, realizing that you were still in the clearing you and Jack danced in." When.. did I fall asleep?" You mumbled out, looking down at your hands, confused." And where's Jack?" You looked around once more. There was absolutely no sign of him.

You were actually saddened back the fact that he's not here with you." Seriously? Was that a dream too?" You groaned, hitting the back of your head on the trunk of the tree." No, It has to be real." Your words drifted out of existence when you felt a slight tingle in your lips, causing you to shiver." If.. If it was real, then.."

Your cheeks turned a tomato red, getting flustered at the thought.".. He kissed me." You put your hands on your cheeks, feeling the heat grow." What the fuck.." You couldn't help but to smile like a stupid goof." He's a complete stranger to me and yet.. I feel happy that he did." You were talking to yourself again, whispering more like.

"(Y/N)!"

You flinched, your smile disappearing when being called by two familiar voices.

You didn't say anything back but you stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of your skirt and tank top. You seen that everything was put inside your messenger bag, nice and neat, when you picked it up and checked. You couldn't help but to smile again.".. Thank you, Jack." You said as if he was there.

You pulled out your cellphone from the bag and looked at the time, ignoring messages and missed calls that appeared on the bottom." two in the morning?!" You shouted." What the.. Okay. Okay." You took deep breathes. You looked up at the opening of trees to look at the sky." Why did he leave?" You asked yourself, frowning some.

" (Y/N)?"

You turned to the voice and Brenda and Alanna came out into the clearing.

" O-oh.. Hey." You waved, not exactly happy to see the redhead but so you put on a nervous smile.

" Hey?" Alanna crossed her arms, raising a thick brow of hers. She almost looked disappointed." Is that all you have to say? You haven't came back to the hotel room since we knew you liked to stay in.." She shrugged." We got worried and decided to look for you."

Anger filled your very being, you gripped your cellphone harshly as if you wanted to break it." I-I.. worried you guys?" You tried to keep calm. You knew perfectly well what Alanna did to you. Even though you tried to hide your anger, it was more apparent than anything.

"Yeah," Brenda stepped towards you, frowning some." We were looking everywhere for you, we almost had to call the police." She genuinely sounded sad." I know things got rocky this morning but there's so reason for you to run away like that."

You opened your mouth to say something but you looked down at your skirt covered feet, not saying anything.

You then heard someone come at you then you were grabbed by the shirt by your, slightly shorter than you, redheaded friend and pulled you in so she was all up in your personal space." Hey! Earth to (Y/N)! Listen when we're trying to talk to you!"

Your eyes widen when you two were staring back into each others' eyes. You were surprised at first then it turned into rage." Let go of me, you fucking psycho!" You spat in her face, pushing on her but she kept a good hold of your top.

" Psycho?!" Alanna spat back." You're the one that's fucking up this entire trip!"

"G-girls!" Brenda shouted, running over to you two." Please stop!" Her voice was cracking as if on the verge of crying her little brown eyes out.

" N-no!" You tried to push again." This bitch tried to murder me!" You exclaimed, then suddenly got a good push on her but that came at a price. With a gasp, you heard a rip.

Alanna stumbled back, your whole front part of your tank top, ripped, inside of her clenched fist." Oh would you look at that." She taunted, throwing the cloth behind her, looking at you as if she was impressed." Were you planning on getting laid tonight?"

Your face went red, looking down at your exposed torso and bra" I-..I.. No!" You cried out, covering your breasts." I'm not like you two!"

" Alanna!" Brenda finally said to the redhead." Why the hell did you do that?!"

" Well one; she pushed me." She spat, glaring at you." Two; she deserves what's coming to her." You could've sworn you seen her smirk.

" Alanna, what are you talking about?" The blonde sounded scared as Alanna was approaching you. She was too scared to get in her way.

" You stay away from me!" A growl rumbling your throat, glaring at her." You fucking psycho!"

" Shut up!" The redhead commanded, stopping in front of you." Now, I'm giving you a chance to fucking lighten up, enjoy the rest of your trip, and apologize to me." She ordered, holding up three fingers in front of your face.

You just stood there, staring at the fingers while covering your breasts. Silent.

"Well?" Alanna raised a thick brow again." I'm waiting."

Then almost at the blink of an eye, you slammed your fist into Alanna's face, square in the nose in fact. This caused her to stumble backwards and cover her face." Gah!" Brenda stood there in horror of what is taking place.

" Fuck you, I won't do whatcha tell me!" You screamed at the redhead." You can suck my dick!"

Alanna moved her hands from her face to find her nose to be broken and bleeding. She was silent for a moment. Then a large grin crept along her face." You're going to regret that." The grin disappeared when she reached behind her to pull something out of her back pocket.

You squinted a bit to see the item then your eyes widen when you saw that it was a switchblade." Lanna, put that thing away. Now."

" Brenda, Grab her." Alanna commanded.

"W-what?" Brenda asked, confused and scared." N-no! I am not assisting in this!" She shook.

" I fucking said grab her!" The redhead growled." Or do you want to die too?" She said coldly.

Your body went cold. Fear in every ounce of your body. You tried to move but your body just wouldn't listen." You're.. You're going to kill me?" Then you felt that the blonde grabbed your arms and held them behind you." Hey- B-brenda?" You glanced back at her. You almost felt betrayed.

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered, holding onto your arms tight. For someone so scrawny, she was pretty strong." I-I don't want to die."

You stared at Brenda with disappointment yet understood her situation. You then turned your attention back to Alanna, who stepped closer to you." Looks like you never had any friends to begin with huh?" She looked straight into your eyes.

This stabbed you in the heart and you bit your bottom lip." Shut the fuck up, psycho." You muttered, almost defeated like.

Alanna then took a hold of your throat with one hand, beginning to choke you." I could be one and torture you before I kill you." She said with a sadistic smile, throwing her knife on the ground then put her other hand on your throat as well, full fledged choking you out.

Struggling for air, you were tugging at your arms, trying to get to get free." L-Let.. go!" You managed to say.

Alanna then let go.

You coughed out loud, trying to suck in air but she immediately starting to choke you again." Think again!" She laughed.

You choked, feeling your throat get pushed in." S-stop.. Stop!" You cried, then suddenly kicking Brenda's knee inward. She yelped, letting you go which gave you a chance to then grab hold of Alanna's arms to rip her hands off of your throat and slam your foot into her stomach." I told you to stop!" You coughed out, trying to get air into your lung.

Alanna stumbled back once again to hold her stomach." You cunt. I'll fooking gut you!"

You turned to make a run for it but you were tripped and fell. You looked to see what caused it and it was Brenda. You tried to crawl away but Alanna jumped onto your back before you could get away." Nuh uh, you are not getting away so easily." She then reached and grabbed her switchblade out of the ground before using her other hand to shove your face into the ground, knocking out the rose clip in your hair." I'll just poke some holes in you then." She raised her blade in the air." Then I'll slice your throat to shut you up for good." She giggled like a maniac.

Tears started to fall, your face eating the ground as whimpers escaped your lips. You closed your eyes and waited for the stabs, your body trembling like crazy.

 _Cover your ears._

Was all you heard before you immediately obeyed and covered your ears, holding your head. Fear consuming you, unsure what was going to happen next.

" What the fook are you doing?" Alanna shouted at you then went silent.

Everything around you fell silent, except your whimpers of course. Then the weight of Alanna lifted off of you.

You blinked, your eye staying glued onto the ground before you were about to lift your hands from your ears until suddenly hear the voice again. It sounded like Jack's when you thought about it.

 _Don't._

You clasp your hands back on your ears, but tighter it seemed." O-okay.." You answered back to it. Hell, you didn't even move from your position but you were shaking like crazy." I don't want to die..." You whispered to yourself, tears finding their way out of the corner of your eyes and trailed down your face.

 _You won't be dying tonight. But someone will be._

The voice in your head got deep, almost demonic. You didn't answer him but your whimpers echoed through out the clearing." I'm scared.. I'm so scared, Jack." You choked out as you closed your eyes and moved so that you were laying on your right side.

 _I know. It's alright. They won't hurt you anymore._

The voice was back to normal. It was really comforting, the whimpers quieting down and your body was slowly halting it's trembles. You opened your (E/C) eyes slightly.

Your head was silent for a moment. You took this opportunity to move and sit up and scoot yourself to have your back against the tree while you were still covering your ears and closed your eyes again. Unsure what you should be doing right now.

Just because you weren't sure what to do, you began to cry again but this time it was more audible." I don't know what to do anymore.. My two only friends want to kill me and I can't leave.. What the fuck am I suppose to do?" You talked to yourself through your cries.

Then you felt a warm and wet hand cupped your left cheek which caused you to flinch. You were just about to open your eyes to see who or what was touching you.

" Don't open your eyes." Said the familiar Irish male's accent in a soft but demanding tone.

You didn't listen this time and opened your eyes and uncovered your ears to see Jack kneeling down to your level in front of you. But this time, his hood was down. You actually saw him with your very own two eyes.

Was in fact that famous Youtuber that you loved to watch, Jacksepticeye, but he was indeed different. His hair was electric green on top instead of it being faded out, hell even his eyebrows were green, his eyes were both different colors. The left was exactly like his septiceye, blue Iris and green sclera, and his right was an electric green iris and black as night sclera. His pupils were slits like a cat's when provoked but they soften back to round ones when you looked at him. His face had blood splattered here and there, blood on his hoodie, especially on his sleeves. You also noticed that his ears were pointed, like that of an elf.

" I told you not to open them, angel." He sighed, looking at you with a disappointed expression.

You stared at him." I.. I wanted to actually see you." You whispered, sniffing.

" Why?" He whispered back softly, taking his thumb and wiped away tears but to accidentally replace it with blood, smearing it." Oh fook.. Sorry." He said about to pull his hand away but you leaned your head into his hand.

" N-no.. It's alright." You responded, The tears continued to fall." I wanted to see my hero." You kept looking at him.

He was quite for a moment, staring back into your eyes." Even if your hero is a murderer?" He smiled slightly to reveal more of his sharp teeth.

" I would've been dead if you didn't come back." You choked a little bit on your words, the tears and cries trying to sneak it's way back up." It was me.. or them." You sniffed, your bottom lip quivering.

" And I don't regret it." He lowered his brows, still smiling at you." You're someone worth protecting." He leaned over to grab something with his free hand." A precious little angel." He snickered a little at his words.

" Why do you call me that?" You asked, curious.

" I believe that you're one of the most purest of people there is in the world." He answered with a large grin, putting your fake rose clip back in your hair, accidentally getting speckles of blood on it." And the most beautiful."

" I-I'm none of those things.. I'm not pure and I'm not beautiful." You retorted, looking down." All I am now if sad and alone..."

" That's not what I think, (Y/N)." He shook his head, slowly taking his hand away from your cheek, leaving a bloody hand print." And you're not alone." He said getting closer and before he puts his hands on both side of your head, he wiped his hands off on his hoodie, and your legs in between his knees as he hovered over you." You have me."

This caused you to look up at him with a blush crawling along your face." I-I do?" You questioned.

He just nodded, staring down at you.

You thought for a moment then you smiled slightly." Your name isn't Jack is it?"

He shook his head no.

" Then what is it?" You whispered, your hands reaching up and placed them upon "Jack's" cheeks." I want to know who you really are."

" You'd get scared if I told you who I actually am, angel. But as for my actual name, It's Antiseptic. But I'd prefer Anti or Septic." He placed his forehead against yours.

" Kind of strange. But I like it." Your hands trailed downwards and you grabbed hold of the front of his hoodie." Are you.. a demon by chance?"

" What gave it away?" He chuckled in amusement.

" Were you the one that's been singing me to sleep the past couple nights?" You asked but you already knew the answer.

He nodded." Heh, Sorry not sorry."

You shook your head." D-don't worry about it." You still kept your smile slight.

There was a moment of silence.

Anti took a breath." I can take you back to the hotel room, if you want."

" I-I.. Y-yeah." You nodded." B-but.. first." You then let one of your hands release his hoodie and reached in your bag." I want one more song for tonight." You cleared your thought, going through you playlist.

He was silent for a moment before nodding." Alright."

" You start." You said, putting your phone down on the ground when you hit play.

The music starts to play, the two of you still in the same position as before. Anti took a breath once more then began to sing to you.

 _Waiting for the night to shine like a star_

 _Everyone no matter where you are_

 _If you're near or far_

You join in for a little bit when the female vocalist join in. But you didn't over power his singing, you were faint and soft. You were placed under his spell again but this time you were more aware of it and you just didn't care. You loved hearing his voice, especially when he sang so beautiful to you.

 _And this is what we need, what we will be_

 _Clearing black for all the world to see_

 _This is you and me_

Then it went back to just him singing to you.

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo~_

He hummed for the rest of his part, slowly placing both of his hands on your cheeks and wiped away your tears and the blood, being mindful of your black eye.

Then you took a breath and started to sing to Anti.

 _Longing for the light to fade from the sky_

 _Everyone let's raise your hands up high_

 _To the day we die_

Then he joined in, his voice being soft like yours from before trying not to over power you.

 _This is what we like, it's what we do_

 _All along it's gonna get us through_

 _This is me and you_

Then you both started to sing together. This was an amazing feeling, hearing the both of you harmonize just caused your skin to form goosebumps.

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

With every lyric, Anti got closer to your face. You were almost about to lock lips then the both of you sang once more and closed your eyes.

 _Kings and the queens~_

Soon after that, you felt him press his lips against yours and your hands trailed back up and wrapped around his neck just as he moved his hand down to snake them around your waist.

The kiss was a passionate one. Sweet, and slow.

Your body was beginning to tremble again.

This alarmed Anti a little, causing him to part from the kiss." (Y/N), what's wrong?" You name rolled off of his tongue, smooth, like silk.

" U-uhm.." You were lost for words as you opened your eyes to look back at him." I.. I don't know." You answered honestly. You really weren't sure why you were shaking this time. Maybe it was the after effect of everything that has happened. Then you realized what it was by covering up your chest with your arms, having your hands gripping onto your biceps. You couldn't help but to feel complete embarrassed. Even your face scrunched up to show that fact.

He was silent for a moment, studying you." Okay." He then proceeded to move to your side, scooping you up in his arms bridal style and stood up." Let's get out of here."

You put your arms around his neck again to hold on to him as he carried you." Please.." You said quietly. Then looking over his shoulder, you saw the bloody mess in which Antiseptic had created. You stared for a moment before Anti started to walk away from the clearing, holding you close.

Questions ran through your head, so many questions. But the ne question that stuck out the most was...

 _Why?_


	6. Chapter 6

So.. uhm.. I'm slowly running out of ideas and I honest to god do not want to end it like that. So if you guys have suggestions please throw them my way!

Also I kind wanna ask if you want to see Anti's perspective from the beginning? I don't know, what do you guys think?

Either way, let's start this party~

Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Help is on the way by Rise Against, Spelunker by Savlonic, Lullaby by Nickelback ( This song always makes me cry but I love it), and Cannibal by Kesha

( Y/N) = Your Name

( H/L) = Hair length

( G) = Game

* * *

Ja- Anti used the key to your hotel room, turning the knob in the process, and gently kicked the door open to walk in; all while carrying you bridal style still.

You were resting your head against his shoulder but you no longer had your arms around his neck, they were on your messenger which was in your lap. They were tired of holding onto him. You looked around the room to see that it was a mess and that some of your clothes were on the scattered everywhere in the room and your gaming system was unplugged and on the other side of the room like it was thrown." What the fuck.." You muttered." Those cunts fucked up all of my stuff. God damn it.." You growled, looking down at your hands.

" You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Anti said with a chuckle under his breath.

You puffed out your cheeks." Sh-shut the fuck up."

He laughed a bit louder, putting you on the couch." I'm only teasing, angel."

" I-I know that." You smiled a little bit, just about to stand up from the couch but you were immediately pushed back down with Anti's hand on your chest.

" Nuh-uh. You stay there." He looked down at you, removing his hand from your chest to put his hands on his hips.

" Uh.. I don't know if you've noticed, Anti, but the room is a mess. I want to clean it up a bit and possibly give my console a proper burial." You joked, laughing pitifully.

" Hey, For all we know it could still work." He shrugged." And I'll do the cleaning. You need a break from all the chaos tonight." He said as he walked away from you to do what he said he was going to.

You couldn't help but to sit there dumbfounded." O-oh.. Well.. could you uh.." You weren't exactly used to this sort of treatment so you felt awkward and embarrassed." Could you hand me a shirt and shorts? I'd like to at least put on Pjs." You said coyly, looking at your feet as you slipped off your flipflops.

Then you felt cloth cover your head." Here ya go!" He said with a snicker.

You pulled the clothes off of your head, turning your head to look at the man." Um.. Thank you."

" You really aren't used to receiving kindness huh?" He smiled widely at you.

" I'm not." You laughed nervously." I'm usually giving out the kindness." You removed your ruined tank top, rolling it into a ball, and took a shot at the small trash can that was near the bathroom. You made the shot.

" Nice shot." He complimented with a nod." I figured that as much. You must have really had your buttons pushed, huh?" He continued to clean the room.

" S-something like that." You stood up and went to the bathroom." I'm going to change."

" Alright."He nodded.

You closed the door behind you and leaned against it, hugging the clothes to your chest.

You stayed quiet for a moment. Tears suddenly started streaming down your face and then you brought the clothes up to your face to muffle your whines and cries. You couldn't help but to mourn for your used to be best friends, even if they did try to kill you, they were the only thing that you had close to friends; especially Brenda." Why.. Why..?" You questioned quietly into your clothes." Why did I have to get mad? Why did I have to fuck everything up? Why? Why?" You repeated, your body trembling. This was another bad habit of yours, blaming yourself even if you didn't do anything wrong.

After putting yourself through that crying session for good five minutes, you finally calmed down. You let out a shaky sigh." Okay." You told yourself, then walked over to the sink and stared at yourself in the mirror. You looked like a wreck. Your (H/L) hair a complete mess, your eyes stained with tears and looked real tired, exhausted." Wow.. Heh, How can someone like him think someone like me as beautiful and pure?" You took the rose clip out of your hair to set it on the counter." Well, enough of that.. Let's get dressed."

. . .

Soon you'd come out of the bathroom with a soft sigh. You smoothed out the wrinkles on your shirt before looking at the tall mirror in front of you." Much better.." You had brushed your hair out to make it less of a mess. You've only just noticed the bruising around your neck from when Alanna was choking you. You didn't think she was choking you that hard but then again you bruise like a banana." Shit.." You huffed.

But then you tore your eyes way from the mirror to look at the room. You blinked a few times. The room was completely spotless and your console was hooked back up and even was displaying on the tv." I was only in there for ten minutes." You whispered to yourself before walking more into the room to see Anti laying across the whole couch. He looked like he was asleep with his eyes closed and the soft rise and fall of his chest.

You walked as quietly as you could to the couch end that he was laying his head.

 _He looks adorable. Although I wish he was awake. I have so many questions._

You thought to yourself, not paying any attention to what you were doing; which was softly running your hand through his hair.

 _I'll ask him later. But until then…_

You blinked then you looked down to see yourself stroking through his green hair with your hand and you stopped. Your face turned a brilliant crimson. _Oh shit._

" Mm.." Anti whined a bit, his brows lowered." Don't stop.." He opened his tired eyes to look up at you.

You stared at him. Eyes wide." I.. I.. I.." You didn't have any words. Your face still red." I.. I was uhm.. going to play some games. I'm not exactly tired." You rubbed the back of your head.

Anti didn't question and slowly sat up.

" A-ah! You don't have to move! I can just sit on the floor." You waved your hands in front your face as if trying to get him to disregard you.

Then he patted on the spot next to him." Just sit down, you goof." He smiled his sharp teeth at you.

" I.. Okay." You sighed, defeated, walking and took a seat next to him." Listen, Anti, I uh.." Before you could get anything else out, he reached over and grabbed a controller to then hand it over to you." Um.. Thank you." You slowly took the controller.

Then you flinched when Anti laid down and used your lap as a pillow." I know you have your questions. So, ask while you play and I lay down." He closed his eyes once he got comfortable.

" O-okay." You said nervously, then scrolled through your game library to see what you could play." So.. Um.. Why do you look like Jacksepticeye?" You gulped down your saliva, nervous.

" Because I am technically 'Jack' or Sean." he admitted.

You stopped looking for a game and froze." Okay." You said plainly, trying to keep yourself calm." Okay. Then why do you look like a demonic version of him?"

" Because I am a demon." He blatantly.

" What?" You looked down at him." What? Excuse me? How?"

He opened his green and black eye to look up at you." How?" He lifted up his left hand to show you that band ring on his ring finger." Technically speaking, I'm possessing him. He was given a ring by one of his many friends. Felix, I think?"

" How can you be so casual about this?" You let slip out then you covered your mouth quickly.

He chuckled at your actions and question." Because I trust you, (Y/N). I can't say that about a lot of people either."

" I-I uh Glad you trust me." You looked up at the TV screen again, selecting your favorite game, (G)." So.. Then you're in control all the time?"

" Pretty much." He nodded, putting his left hand down on his chest.

" Why is your singing so alluring?"

" I'm kind of like a siren except, you know, not a fish." He opened his other eyes and a smirk spread across his face.

You seen this smirk which caused you to shiver." O-oh.. I guess that explains why you know so many songs." You mumbled." I've kinda connected that you're the murderer around here… But another thing I'm wondering, why haven't you killed me? I'm nothing special. Just some girl on vacation from another country."

He chuckled darkly, lifting a hand up to gently glide it up from your neck to your chin then to your cheek. You couldn't help to gasp and shiver under his touch." I was going to when I we first met." He whispered to you. Your body went cold, pausing your game." I was going to tear you up, eat your insides, and drink your blood. Hell, even save your beautiful ( E/C) eyes as a trophy." He inhaled deeply before releasing some air as if he was imagining it.

This scared you further.

" But.. Then I got to know you a little." He cupped your cheek." Then I seen you get attacked by that man. I got really angry." He gritted his teeth a bit, looking away towards the TV." I just knew that I didn't want anyone else touching you or hurting you. ' This girl is so pure, just like an angel. I can't let anyone treat you like shit'."

You couldn't help but to blush to his protectiveness and compliments." I thought demons hated angels."

" Heh, Doesn't mean that they can't try to taint them." He said it like a threat but in the most sensual way possible.

" U-uhm W-we'll see about that." You defended, your continued your game. You could hardly concentrate with your heart beating so fast in your chest. The room was actually starting to spin. With fear and attraction mixing together, you didn't know what to feel first.

He chuckled once more, winking at you before closing his eyes once more." Any more questions?"

" Are there others getting the same ring?"

Anti just shrugged." I think Felix mentioned giving one to this 'Mark' guy."

" I-I see.." You bit your bottom lip a little." How did you get your name?"

" I was created with it?"

" Oh." You sounded slightly disappointed." Okay. Fair enough."

" Anything else?" He let out a soft sigh as if tired of the questions.

" I think I'm done with the questions." You saved your game, letting out a sigh and set your controller on the couch's arm.

" Good." He smiled.

You leaned back on the couch, closing your eyes. You then flinched when Anti moved his hand from your cheek and grabbed your right hand and placed it on his head." You sure do like flinching a lot." He pointed out.

" Y-yeah.. Sorry. Tonight was just a trip." You nervously started to run your fingers through his green hair. It was really soft.

" Don't worry about it, I got you." He said softly, his chest rising and falling." Mm~" He seemed to enjoy it as he smiled.

You couldn't help but to smile back with that smile of his, it was so contagious. Soon, you'd close your tired eyes while stroking through his hair. You just felt so tired now after getting all of your questions off of your chest.

" Goodnight, my sweet little angel." Was the last thing you were able to hear from Anti before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, decided to write while I'm laying here at 8:33 am, June 12th, not having slept yet and panicking out of no where. So what better way to calm down than write?

Anyways let's continue this party.

Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Break my mind and Flumpty's Jam by Dagames ( Thanks to Antisepticeyesgirl for introducing me to Break my mind, I can't get enough of it )

Enjoy this interesting chapter!

* * *

" And I will see all you dudes," He pointed at the camera before lifting his arms towards the ceiling and exclaimed highly." In the next video!"

He then stared at the camera with a wide grin." Hehe, Someone will be visiting me today! Betcha wonderin' who it is, huh?!" He giggled excitedly.

He shuts down the recording to then lean back on his chair with a loud but satisfied sigh." That was some good shit right there." He threw his head back and ran his fingers through his nearly faded out, light green and brown ombré hair. He needs to get it touched up again, it's been a while.

He stared at the ceiling with his normal, light blue eyes." Man, I better get this all sent to Robin." He mumbled to himself, quickly sitting and did what he said he'd do and sent it to his editor.

Just as he sent it, there was a knock on the front door. The Irish man gasped." Oh shit, just in time!" He leaped out of his chair and rushed out of the room.

He just about slid into the door as his socks rubbed against the wood floor." Oh fook!" He grabbed onto the door knob, opening it to reveal a ,taller than him, Swede with a large smile and a large beard that just wanted to consume his face.

" How's it going, bro?" The Swede waved with one hand and the other in his pocket. He had a small roller suit case next to him with the handle stretched out.

" Dude! You're here!" The Irish man couldn't help but to wrap his arms around the Swede's torso.

He graciously hugged back tightly as they both howled with laughter." You bet your sweet ass I'm here!"

" Come on in!" The Irish man practically pulled the other inside and also dragged in his case." You're just in time. I just finished a recording this new let's play!" He announced with a wide grin.

"Hahah Nice, bro." The Swede nodded, giving him a thumbs up as if he approved.

The Irish man blinked, tilting his head lightly to the right to look at what was on the other male's ring finger. It was a black band ring that had blue stripes going up and down at an angle." What's that? I've never seen you wear that before." He asked, curious about it.

" What? Oh!" The man pointed at the ring." This? I got it two weeks ago!" He blinked his blue eyes for a minute to think." Ah! Yes! I got you and our LA friend one too!" He clapped his hands together and dragged his luggage to the couch.

" Aw fookin' sweet!" The Irish man chirped happily." Hey, want anything to drink?" He asked while heading to the kitchen. Even if the other didn't want anything, he want some water.

" Uhh nah, I'm good." The Swede shrugged, laying his case on the couch and unzipped it so he could get into it. He took out a small, black ring box.

" Suit yourself!" He responded as he turned on the faucet and filled a mug up with water." How about something to eat?" He walked back into the living as he took a drink of his water.

" Yeah, I'm feeling pretty hungry right now. But first.." The other paused for a moment before getting down on one knee and held out the small box to the Irish man." Will you forever be my bro?" He proposed, opening the box to reveal a black band ring like his own but the stripes were lightning green and vertical.

This caused the green haired man to snort and spit water all over himself as he bursts out laughing." Ahahaha! Oh my Jaesus Christ!" He put a hand on his chest, his cheeks red from laughing so hard." Of course, bro!" He put down the mug and used his shirt to wipe off his face.

" You don't think your better half won't mind?" The bearded man ask with a smart ass kind of smirk with his brows raised.

" Well he's going joining in on this too, right?" He questioned, looking at the ring. It was like it was calling for him. Like it was made just for him and only him.

" Well, duh!" The Swede took the ring out of the box and grabbed a hold of The Irish man's left hand, kind of eagerly too, and slowly slipped it on his ring finger." Forever bros."

" Forever bros." The green haired man repeated with a nod and a huge smile. Then there was quite a shock between the two from the ring which caused them to pull back with an quick shout of pain." Fuck! Jesus!"

" That was weird." The Irish man said flicking his left wrist." What a shock." He then stared at the ring as his famous smile came back across his face." This looks so bawesome! Thanks Felix! You shouldn't have."

" Bawesome? Seriously?" The swede covered his mouth to cover up his snicker." What the fuck, Jack?"

" Shut up and let's get something to eat!" He pouted, putting down his arm to his side. He didn't notice but the ring glowed a bit green but stop almost instantaneously.

" Alright! Let's go!" He seemed to smirk a little before grinning.

…

It's been a week and a half; Felix had left the Irish little youtuber to his own devices.

Jack walked through the front door, only having gotten home from taking his Swedish friend to the airport, and he plopped himself onto the couch with his face in his hands." Ugh.. What a week." He groaned into them, slouching further into his seat.

He has been nothing but tired and sick for half of the time Felix was here. This wasn't like him at all. He's never been seriously considered sick in years. So why now? There was no reason for it. Doesn't help that he hasn't gotten much sleep all this week either." Fuck.." He grunted, moving his hands from his face to look at the cold sweat all over them.

He got up from the couch and wobbles to the bathroom. He placed his hands on the sides of the sink to support his weight as he leaned in towards the mirror. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His hair was a complete mess and the fade was more so apparent, had dark circles and slight bags under his tired blue eyes. Face drenched in sweat as well as his hair." Jaesus.. I'm an absolute mess." He grumbled." Hopefully I'll get better soon. I need to make videos. Everyone is counting on me." He proceeds to then take off his hat placing it on the sink, then his blue sweat shirt and tossed it into his hamper.

" So much for going to get a touch up." He grumbled once again, rubbing the back of his damp neck." Maybe a shower and a sleep will do me some good." His hands fiddled with his belt and before he knew it, his pants quickly fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them and heads over to the shower in, scooting down his boxers.

…

Jack sighed just as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, his chest and legs exposed to the cool air of his apartment, creating goosebumps." Ahh, That shower was much needed." He says while rubbing a small towel on his hair to dry it more and walking down the hall towards his bedroom and entered.

" Ugh.. It's so lonely here now." He mumbled, looking at his bed." I mean.. It was before Felix even came over." He admitted, throwing his head towel into his bedroom hamper.

It's been about a year since his girlfriend had left him. It was on mutual terms, of course, but he can't help but to miss her every now and again. He loved her but nothing seemed to go anywhere. So they simply broke it off, or if anything, a break from each other.

The small Irish man sighed, going to his dresser and pulled out dark green boxers, slipping them on under the towel just as if fell off of his toned body. He may have been short and small but he did keep fit.

He then picked up the towel with his toes and threw it into the hamper." Alright," A sigh escaped his lips before he hopped into his queen sized bed, landing on his stomach." Let's keep these dudes updated." He snatched his phone off of his night stand as he hugged his pillow. He stared at his phone for a minute, then he suddenly gets the idea of taking a selfie.

" Heh, this will be proof that I'm not faking and will get the fan girls going." He snickered to myself. This was just the feverish brain thinking. But he proceeds to take a picture of himself hugging his pillow, his face was really red and he looked completely innocent but tired. His didn't even have his shirt on." Perfect." He posted it on twitter." _I've been incredibly sick as of late. Hope it'll all go away tomorrow : ( "_ Was his comment under it.

Then not even a moment later, Jack shoved his face into his pillow and his phone slipped out of his hand. He didn't even wait for responses and just passed out just like that.

. . .

Opening his eyes, Jack would find himself standing in a long, creepy, and dirty hallway. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling were a foot apart from each other and all of them seemed to be flickering but all at different times. There was approximately twelve doors down this hallway then there was a thirteenth door just at the end of it.

" Where the fook am I?" His voice echoed the once silent hallway, his eyes shifting to examine his surroundings. He came to a conclusion that he was in an abandon building, but why?

Soon he'd start to hear a music box chime through the space then a knock. It sounded like it came from the door at the end. Curiosity getting the better of him; he walked to the end of the hall and was about to open the door but it decides to crack open by itself.".. Okay?" He questioned, cocking up a brow before grabbing the knob and peeked in side the pitch black room.

" Hello?" He called out, his heart was pumping rapidly. He was getting an uneasy feeling. He opened the door more and just as he took a step inside, his foot didn't land on a floor. Oh no. It didn't even feel like anything was there." Oh FOOK!" He cried out just as he was about to fall forward into the dark abyss, he grabbed the edge of the door and hung there.

" Oh god, Oh god." He looked down at the darkness under him." It had to be an endless abyss! Oh god, I hate heights!" He began to hyperventilate, fear consuming every ounce of his being. His body cold and shaky; but he managed to turn his body and have his other hand grab onto the edge.

Then he froze when he heard a familiar male giggle. His giggle. Like the one's where he, himself, would use to sound insane. He looked down and saw a pair of eyes, both different colors, one blue and the other lightning green." W-what the fook..?" He muttered out, terrified.

He gasped when he started to see black tendrils creeping up his legs." Shit!" He cried out, pulled himself up the ledge, kicking his feet. Then he began to hear singing, his voice singing but it wasn't him.

 _Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside_

 _Come join the fun, take a journey through the night_

Jack managed to get up, quickly scrambling up to his feet as the tendrils crept up the ledge; he tried to close the door in on them but he was knocked back to fall onto his bum when the door bursts open, hanging off of it hinges. The shadow tendrils creeping along the floor, walls, and ceiling from the door way.

 _Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,_

 _Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light. SO,_

Jack scoots backwards to back away from the fearsome tentacles and the those different colored pair of eyes were in the door way but this time it has a pearly white, razor sharp, shark like smile." S-stay away from me!" He cried.

The voice continued on.

 _Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch._

 _The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch._

 _How long will you last, through these memories of the past,_

 _Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours_

Then a shadow figure of an arm stretched out from the blackness and pointed at Jack with it's sharp finger. The tendrils seemed to creep faster. They sounded so slimy. Then the voice got deeper in tone when he sang.

 _Forced down to reckoning,_

 _Your dreams become the sickening,_

The tentacles grabbed a hold of scared and fleeing Irish man, the slimy and sticky shadows twisted themselves around his legs and continued up his body while he kicked and screamed; his nails gripping and scraping against the floor as he was getting dragged back to the mysterious figure." Stop! Let me go, ya bastard!" He screeched; tossing and turning in the shadowy, goopy tendrils as they stopped at his neck.

Then before he knew it, he was then lifted up to where he was upside down, causing his golfer's cap to floor to the floor and is now facing a shadow figure that had the same body structure as himself. It still had that sick, insane grin across it's face.

 _You thought you were alone,_

 _No they bite you to the bone, you shout!_

Then the shadow's hands grabbed onto Jack's head while he hyperventilates. Then he screamed out in pain, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head only showing the white sclera as the shadow's sharp fingers started to sink into his head, creating a black and green veins to spread across his face towards his eyes, mouth, and ears.

 _Break, break, break my mind,_

 _Break it till the tale unwinds,_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back,_

 _Or leave me alone tonight!_

Tears formed in the corner of Jack's eyes while he cried out in pain, the scream of bloody murder. Soon the veins would start consume his eyes, entered his mouth and down his throat and into his ears. It tasted so foul like rotten flesh, gross and slimy. He gagging while he screams bloody murder.

It continued to sing.

 _Break, break, break my heart,_

 _Break me till I fall apart,_

 _This can't be real, this can't be right,_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

Soon the figure in front of him was beginning to form into something more human. More like Jack. Exactly like Jack except for the eyes, ears, teeth, tongue, and his hair. His eyes that of green and blue, That of green had pitch black sclera and that of blue's sclera was like SamSepticeye. The teeth shark like, ears pointed like an elf's, tongue was forked and long, and the green was electric green. It began to giggle insanely like before, ripping out his hands from Jack's head, his head just hung there, limp, and his eyes still rolled in the back of his head but the veins were now vanishing.

The creature that looked just like Jack then flung the original back into the room with the endless abyss, then continued to sing to himself and stand there while Jack fell through the darkness.

Jack then regained consciousness, blinking a few times before then realizing he was falling, air pushing against his entire body, he wanted to scream but he was complete weak and drained of energy." Fuck.." He groaned before he breathed heavily but quick." Help.." He said in a pathetic tone." Help me.."

Suddenly he smacked into a metal floor." Gah!" He cried out in pain, he placed his hands to the floor, pushed himself up and pulled his legs in; so he could then be on his knees, to look up and at his surroundings. He was now inside of what looked like a golden bird cage. His ears were greeted with giggles again; he looked left and right then to his front to be greeted by a giant sized Jack look-a-like, their eyes piercing evilly into the cage while they held it up to their face.

They laughed maniacally, putting up the cage up on a hook that hung from the ceiling.

The laugh echoed for a moment before silence fell upon the two males.

" W-who.. Are you?" Jack asked nervously, his entire body shaking.

" Ahaha, I'm you, but stronger. Stronger and eviler." They flashed their sharp teeth at Jack in a smile.

" What the fook is your name?!" He yelled at them, growling weakly.

" Tehehe, My name? Well pardon my manners! It's Antiseptic. Anti or Septic for short, buddy." He pointed a finger gun at the Irish male, snickering.

" Where the fuck did you come from?"

Anti then lifted up his left hand to show Jack the ring." This." He hissed, sticking out his long tongue, lifted his right eyebrow, and smiled widely with his mouth slightly ajar.

Jack's body went cold." The.. Ring Felix gave me?" He stuttered." But.. How.. Why?" He looked down at his left hand, feeling betrayed.

" Felix?" Anti blinked confused." Do you mean Dark? Or Exe?"

" What? What the fuck are you talking about? Felix gave me this fucking ring!"

" Heh, What does it matter?" He started to walk away towards a door.

"W-where are you going, you suck!?" Jack screamed, scrambling up to his feet and ran up to the cars to grab them, shake and pull them ferociously.

Anti didn't answer as he laughed and giggled as he exited.

. . .

Soon Jack's eyes began to flutter open. But these eyes were not Jack's.

They were Anti's and they looked up from the pillow he hugged to the window to see it was still night time.

A wide and sharp grin appear across his face.

 _Perfect._


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad there was some readers that enjoyed the last chapter! I'm so glad that you guys do! I was a little worried people wouldn't.

Sorry for such a wait! I just had to keep going back to chapter 2 to see if I forgot anything especially with the times and all. I'm pretty slow and I forget things kind of easily. I'm so sorry everyone! But it's here now!

I promise that thiis chapter will be fucking long (likemydick) COUGH Excuse me. But it's going to be a LONG chapter and it's going to be Anti's POV for this chapter and then next one then we'll get back to our regularly scheduled program.

17 pages. 6700+ words. I hate myself. Omfg.

But enough of that! Let's continue on with this Anti party!

Song(s) I listened to while writing: I am the purple guy by Dagames, Falling towards the sky From Red vs Blue season 9, Emperor's new clothes cover by Natewantstobattle, Until Dawn by DAgames

(Y/N) = Your name

(H/L) = Hair length

(H/C) = Hair Color

(E/C) = Eye Color

(F/C) = Favorite Color

(F/D) = Favorite Drink

Enjoy!

* * *

The Irish devil had entered the bathroom, flipping on the light switch.

He walked in front of the mirror to check out the new body that he had acquired. The different colored eyes scanned himself to then smirk with interest." Man, I'm short as fook but I sure am handsome as fook." He snickered, his right hand's sharp fingers lightly traced the slight abs. Then without a second thought, his fingers went down to the hem of his boxers and pulled it outward and he only glanced down.

He just whistled as if impressed.

Letting go of the hem of his boxers, it snapped back against his skin." Niiiice." He commented, placing his hands onto his hips. He smiled just to see if his shark teeth came along with his new appearance which in fact they did.

His pointed ears twitched when he heard vibration." Huh?" He exited the bathroom to try to find the source of the sound; following the sound, he entered the bedroom to see a light come from on the bed.

Investigating, he saw Jack's phone vibrating like crazy. Felix was calling him.

" So.. This is Felix." Anti muttered under his breath, picking up the phone. Then he just about dropped the drop startled when the screen glitched." Da Fuck?" He stared at the glitching screen then he smirked at the sudden realization.

He answered, sliding his finger against the screen before bringing to his right ear." Why hello there, Exe." He smirked.

There was a static but Felix's voice was there but he sounded like he was glitching." Ah-ah-ah! Looks-looks like someone finally decided to wake up-up-up-up."

" Ah geez, could you not fooking do that?" Anti held the phone away from his ear a ways, growling lowly in his throat.

" Hahahaha!" The one on the phone laughed, the static left and Felix's face appeared on screen, face timing. But his face.. He didn't have a beard! His left eye a bright blue and the right was a bright red.

Anti turned his head to face the screen and the camera captured the demon's features. He was expressing annoyance with one brow raised and one side of his lips raised, his sharp teeth peeking through as if he was trying to look threatening." Arse." He grumbled.

" Hey now- Hey now." Exe raised his hand in defense, snickering." So-so-so, Is that really you, Antiseptic?" His expression turned serious.

" What do you think, dipshit?" He sassed an answer, rolling his eyes.

" I'll take that as a yes-yes-yes." Exe smirked and the screen glitched some when he did so.

" What gave it away? The different colored eyes? The pointed ears? My fooking chompers?" He sassed further." Of course it's me! Good god, you're stupid sometimes."

" Hey! No need for name calling." Exe retorted, giving Anti a slight glare of hatred." Anyways, I need you to focus, Septic." He let out a soft sigh, releasing the tense out of his body." So, I need you to find more of the rings for m-m-m-m-me."

" Uh.. Excuse me?" Anti placed his free hand on his hip," You want me to do your dirty work? Who died and made you in charge?"

" I have been in charge since all of us were created, you bastard." Exe's expression changed from being calm to anger. The screen glitched more and more." We need to find the twins, Mad and Virus, and the others, like Beast!"

" Uhh.. Okay. But that doesn't make it my problem." Anti smirked seeing that he was getting under the swede demon's skin.

" Ye-ye-yeah, it does, Anti!" His breathing out of his nose becoming heavy with anger." If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have this body." He pushed his hair back, slicking it back." Look, you're actually a pretty brand new demon. So, this is normal behavior.." He tried to tell himself so he can calm down. He inched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

" Well Whatever." Anti shrugged, looking away." I doubt it'd be around.. here. Where ever here is." He grumbled.

" You're in Athlone, Ireland." Exe stated." Kind of far away from our primary targets unfortunately. Me and you."

" Where the fook are ye?" Anti raised a brow yet again, sitting down on Jack's bed and ran his fingers through his bedhead.

" That's not important. What's important is that we'll be heading to a convention two months away from now and that's where me and you can go out there and get Da-da-dark. He can do the searching over in America." He explained, the glitching soon calm." But while we're there, we should look."

" Not to be that guy, but-"

" Which-Which-Which-Which you're going to anyways." Exe interrupted.

There was a pause before the Irish demon sighed heavily." How the fook are we going to get around without being noticed? We don't exactly look human."

It was then Exe turned back into Felix with a simple swipe of his pixels. Full beard and normal eyes.

" Whoa! How the fook!?" Anti's eyes widen." You.. You look like a hobo." He snickered, his lips curling into a sharp grin.

Exe just scoffed, reverting back to his original form." All demons have their quirks. Mine is shape shifting surprisingly." He blinked, staring away from the phone. He couldn't believe that shape shifting was his one ability that nobody else had." I have no idea what your power is but I suggest you find out what it is."

" Well I like singing." He stated quietly to himself, scratching his scruff." I'll figure it out eventually." He said to Exe with a shrug. He really doesn't care at this point.

" You-you-you better figure it out soon. You hear me?" The swede demon threatened. The colors of his eyes flashing and switching back and forth of each other.

" Hey now, no need for threats." Anti glared at the phone." Now, I'll for your damn demon rings or whatever." He told him his expression turning into a calm one, keeping a poker face. This was what he said but he was lying. The poor, newly created demon just wanted to do things his way.

" Good. Now, I need you to have access to your person's memories, so they can be yours." Exe pointed, leaning back in his chair.

" Why And how am I-"

" Don't interrupt. I was-was-was getting to it." He sighed. He was obviously annoyed with this Irish demon. He looked away to look up at the ceiling as if to think. That was when Anti hung his head, closing his eyes." Now to gain his memories, you have him locked away," He held up a finger as if counting the steps." Torture him until he's on the verge of-"

" Done." Anti interrupted, lifting up his head with an evil grin.

" Stop interrupting m- Wait, done? Excuse me?" Exe's eyes widen a little, surprised at how fast he worked and didn't even finish his steps.

" I have his memories now." The Irish demon chuckled, tilting his head." What's wrong, boss? Didn't think I'd get it down? And that fast?"

Exe was speechless, gritting his teeth under his closed mouth.

" Speechless?" He mocked at the other while grinning still.

" Do-do-d-don't get cocky, bastard." Exe shook his head." Just.. Just keep your eyes out and find out those rings and figure out your power."

" Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I'm on it." He waved his hand back and forth in front of his face.

The phone call ended. Anti stood up with a groan and a stretch." What a fooking pain.. Anyways! Time to cause some trouble!" With a hop and a skip, he was at Jack's dresser and grabbed the first thing he saw which was a maroon hoodie, black jeans, and socks.

Quickly slipping on the clothing, he stuffed the phone into his hoodie pocket along with Jack's keys and wallet then, before he knew it, he rushed out the front door while slipping on his hood.

. . .

The Irish demon explored the town. Although he had Jack's memories of the place, he thought he might as well see it for himself. But he managed to get himself lost and ended up in the next town over.

"... How the fuck?" He questioned himself, looking at his unfamiliar surroundings." I guess I zoned out." He grumbled." Whatever." He shrugged, walking further down.

Once he got into the busier part of town with all the pubs and bars and what not, he tugged down on the top of his hoodie more to keep his eyes hidden." Man, pretty busy for one in the morning." He whispered to himself.

Soon, he'd stop in his tracks when his pointed ears twitched at an argument happening in an alleyway up ahead." Hmm.. What's going on?" He muttered to himself, taking the liberty to lean against the wall of a building that was next to the entrance of the narrow alleyway.

" You're a worthless bastard! You know that!?" Said a high pitched female's voice.

" C-Caroline, Calm down, please.. Please stop yelling me. I'm sorry, I just.." Said a weak voiced male, he sounded like he didn't even have a backbone.

" You just what? Want me to come back home? Well tough! I'm a free woman! I can do what I want, Arthur!"

" Caroline.. But.. you're sleeping with all of these men.. I-I'm your husband. I thought.. I thought you loved me."

" Oh I do love you, Artie." She spoke to him softly, but it was an obvious lie." Just let me finish up here and then I'll be back home soon."

After a pause, the pathetic male said," O-Okay.. Caroline. You promise?"

" Promise, sugarpulm. Then we can talk about this when I get home." She purred.

" O-Okay.." He sounded so broken.

Anti stood there, leaning back in frustration. He sighed, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. _Come on, Art.. Grow a backbone._ He prayed in his head. He wasn't sure why, but this was tearing him up inside.

But before he knew it, he saw a tall and slender man walk out of the alleyway, holding his black trilby hat tightly to his chest. His face was damp with left over tears.

The demon stood there in silence.

 _Fuck it._

He walked into the alleyway to walk up to the horrid woman. He took a look at her, examining her as the one lone alley light shined onto her like a spotlight in the grand prize.

Caroline. A woman of five feet and eight inches, six feet in those bold red heels of hers, A short, fitting, yellow dress, Huge breasts, brown eyes, platinum blonde hair, and even light yellow lip stick and eyeshadow. Wow, this lady loves yellow.

" What do you want?" She questioned the demon, raising a brow.

" Oh nothing." He shrugged then smiled sweetly at Caroline." Just wondering if you want to have a good time?"

" Do you have the money to have a good time?"

" But of course, Mi'lady." He still smiled but on the inside he cringed and snickered at the statement. He then blinked, thinking to himself and wondered if he should try something.

" Okay, shortie! Then let's start with buying me a drink-"

 _Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight_

Anti sang deeply, placing a hand on his chest as he walked toward her slowly.

The woman stared at Anti, confused but let him continue.

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

Anti held out his hand to Caroline, giving her a seductive smile.

Then Caroline began to slowly give him her hand," W-what.. is happening?" she questioned, scared as her body trembled.

Anti kissed the top of her hand, that was when her eyes dulled out. Under his spell, his beautiful song. He grinned at his success then he spun her.

 _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it-_

Anti stopped singing when he had suddenly just thrusts his entire right arm through her stomach and back." Oh.. I didn't even get to finish." He blinked, pouting with his bottom lip sticking out then he let out that insane giggle of his." Sorry, I got a little.. eager."

" W-what the.. fuck..?" Caroline uttered before coughing out blood all over Anti. She looked like she wanted to scream for help, but all she could do was cough and moan in pain.

" Oh, did I say that you were going to have a good time? I meant to say, You're going to have a bad time." He whispered softly, quickly removing his arm from the woman and pushed her to the ground to then lunge on top of her.

It was then when that one lone light's blub blew out.

. . .

Anti exited the alleyway from the other side. He checked Jack's phone and it was three in the morning." Wow.. I didn't expect to have that much fun with her." He puts it away to then walk back to Athlone, unnoticed.

Once he reached home, he threw the hoodie and jeans into the washing machine and started it up." He might have already taken a shower tonight but.. eh." He shrugged, heading to the bathroom, throwing his keys and phone onto the bed when he walked by, to repeat what Jack had done earlier this evening.

After a good ten minutes of being in the shower and drying off, the demon heads to Jack's bedroom with the same boxers on considering he didn't even have it on that long but then stopped in his tracks." Ugh.. I guess I'll put the clothes in the dryer." He whined while stretching and walked to the laundry closet and threw the wet clothes into the dry before heading into Jack's room once more.

" Been a whole night and I'm beat. I deserve to sleep in." Slowly taking the pillow into his arms while yawning, instantly falling asleep.

. . .

And of course, like Anti had said, He slept the entire day away to be exact.

The demon lifted his head, groaning vocally and dramatically, to be greeted with the sounds of continuous vibrations coming from Jack's phone." What the fook even.." He looked over to the phone, there on the screen was multiple messages from Felix or Should we say, Exe.

Antiseptic was speechless. This was as bad as an obsessive partner.

" Nuh-uh." He shook his head, grabbing the phone and quickly deleted the messages and quickly went to the settings and have it to where Exe's text messages would still come through but it wouldn't notify him." He can go fook himself." He shook his head in annoyance all while rubbing the back of his neck.

His different colored eyes glanced over to the window. It was about sunset and the street lights were slowly coming to life and filling the streets with their orange yellow glow." Man.. Have I been out the entire day?" He blinked before turning his attention to the phone and checked the time.

 _Seven o'clock._

He thought, rubbing his face." Well, that's my own fault, I guess." He smirked at the phone, chuckling to himself menacingly." I just didn't want to wake up from my nightmare~" His voice low and dark. Hell, It even gave him chills.

He checked everything of Jack's on his phone, putting it on the charger finally. The messages on each social media he had were filled with words of worry, support, happiness, and sadness.

 _This guy sure has a lot of fans. They just love him... Hmm.._

Placing the top edge of the phone onto his soft lips, he thought and thought.

 _Nah.. I won't ruin his life. Too much anyways._

With that, he giggled to himself and crawled out of bed and got ready for the night.

. . .

Anti decided to leave the phone behind when he went out on yet another adventure tonight.

He walked through the town, with his maroon hoodie back on him but normal light blue jeans this time. Of course the hood covered his eyes yet again." So.. Wonder what I can do tonight.." He mumbled.

It was then his eyes laid upon a building that was booming and vibrating with music." I guess I'll start here." He smiled to himself, his ears twitching under his hood as if happy.

He's find the entrance but before he entered, his ears twitched once more but this time to someone speaking as if they were uncomfortable.

" Um, I'm sorry but could you please get off of me?" Said a female voice, nervous and shaky." P-please?"

" Why?" A male voice slurred and purred.

" B-because I don't necessarily want you breathing in my face, sicko."

Anti then pushed through the doors but to find nothing that indicated that conversation that he had heard. _Weird._ He thought with a shrug before walking through the red hallway and into the huge dance room.

 _Whoa._

He thought while examining the joint. It was booming with such lively and upbeat music. He even found himself bobbing his head to the beat.

Soon he's enter the crowd, wondering in the sea of dancers. He even moved his shoulders a bit to the beat as long as teeter and toter his head head with his shoulders up and down. He was into it. Anyone could tell by the soft smile on his face if it wasn't for that hoodie. Hell, he even closed his eyes to take in the music.

This caused him to not pay attention while he walked and, of course, stepped onto someone's ankel and shoe which caused them to shriek and fall over." Ow Fuck!"

This made Anti open his eyes once he flinched. His eyes went down to see a young woman in her twenties. She had ( H/L) ( H/C), then once she turned turned towards him, he noticed her beautiful ( E/C) eyes. She also worn a (F/C) flannel over a gray shirt, black ripped jeans and flipflops.

He stared at her for a second, lost for words. His heart suddenly beating faster in his chest that it even echoed in his eardrums. Heat surfacing to his cheeks. It was like an angel had fallen right out of the sky and landed in front of him just for him. Yes there was many other attractive women in the club but he could feel she was different somehow.

Even with all of these warm feelings, he was getting dark ideas at the same time. He wanted to just rip her apart, wanted her blood on his lips and tongue, maybe play and suck on her eyeballs then keep them as a trophy, and possiblly hear just how beautiful her screams were.

Antiseptic noticed he was staring for a little too long and shook his head to then speak." Oh fuck! I'm sorry, dude!" He extended a hand to the woman, offering her to help her back onto her feet.

"Oh uh... No problem, dude." She managed to say. She looked surprised and kind of nervous. But she grabbed a hold of the demons hand and he pulled her back up." It's my own fault for wearing these things." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

" Yeeeah, those aren't the best fer dance clubs like these." He patted her hand with his free one before letting go." But I seriously didn't mean to to step on ya like that." He said sincerely.

" I promise, it's alright, sir." She kept laughing nervously, putting her hands back to her side. She didn't seem like she was used to socializing or being apologized to.

He stared at her for moment then he spoke once more." Hey uh, As a way of apologizing, can I buy ya a drink?"

" W-well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt." The woman mumbled, scratching the side of her neck." But I'm kind of looking for my friends. They're suppose to be meeting me here."

" I can help you look for them." He proposed, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pocket in the front.

" Uh, I don't want to put you through the trouble, sir."

"Nonsense! I insist!" He grinned widely, accidentally showing off his sharp teeth to her.

She was silent.

 _Oh fuck. I smiled, did I scare her?_

Were his thoughts before he got interrupted," Well, Okay, if you'd like to.." She gave a soft and sweet smile. Anti felt his entire being melt and heat returning to his cheeks. Thank goodness he worn that hoodie." Let's check the bar since we'll be heading over there anyways." He suggested.

" Good thinking." She pointed out.

Then he grabbed a hold of one of her wrists and dragged her through the crowd." Are you new in town?" He shouted, looking back at her to make sure she was okay.

" Oh uh no! I'm here for summer vacation!" She yelled back, trying to stay close.

" Then you picked the perfect place to vacation too then!"

" I suppose.." She said in a soft voice so he couldn't hear it but he managed to hear it with that sensitive hearing of his. But he chose to act dumb.

" What?" He said as if he couldn't hear her.

" I-I said yeah! I only just arrived here in Ireland just this morning!"

" Oh sweet!" He let out a soft sigh to himself before looking forward again.

Soon, The two stopped at a bar area that was packed with people. " Brenda! Alanna!" She called out loud as the Irish demon pulled her to the counter gently." Ugh.. I don't think they're here either.." The woman sighed before taking out her cell phone and she looked horrified." O-oh shit.." He heard her mumble, taking a seat at the bar and she sat next to him.

" What's up?" Antiseptic asked.

" N-nothing." She stared at her phone, scrolling through it." Uhm.. They left this club and decided to go to some other bars to pick up guys." She groaned, slamming the phone onto the counter." That's fine. That's fine." She sighed, trying to keep calm." These were thirty minutes ago too.."

" Pretty rude that they left you like that." He stated, scrunching up his face a little bit. He had a bad feeling about her friends.

"Y-yeah. But that's alright." She rubbed the back of her neck." I'll just go back to the hotel after I have my drink with you. Sorry to put you through the trouble."

" It's alright, lass." He waved his hands in front of his face." Shite happens." His accent must have been pretty thick there, then he heard a cute little giggle come from her." What?"

" O-oh uh, nothing. I just haven't gotten used to the Irish accent around here. I'm sorry."

" You little arse." He laughed out loud." So even though it's been a day for you, how are you liking Ireland?"

Her giggle turned into a laugh." What I've seen, It's beautiful and lively."

" Heh, You got that right." He chuckled, leaning over the counter to wave down the bartender." Let's get our drinks and shoot the shite?"

" I'd like that."

. . .

An hour passed.

The two were laughing their asses off, while the two drank their favorite drinks.

" A-and suddenly Gatorade came out of her nose! It looked like her nose was bleeding!" The woman shouted, laughing and snorting." It was so funny!"

" Oh my fuck, that's fucking great!" He laughed with her. For the short time that he's been wake, he was genuinely having a blast with this human girl. It felt great.

" It was!" She snorted again just as she was drinking her (F/D) and then squealed a little as it spurts out of her nose." Oh fuck! That burns!" She grabbed some napkins and wiped up her messy nose quickly.

This causes the demon to laugh hysterically." Oh fucking Jaesus! Are you okay?!" He said through his laughing fit.

" Haha, yeah, the alcohol burnt the inside of my nose." She giggled at herself, finishing up wiping up her nose." Man, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

" You should laugh more, It makes you live longer. Plus you got a great laugh." He complimented with a flash of his wide grin.

" Ha, Thanks." She shook her head at the compliment, laughing some at him.

Then suddenly a well built male had grabbed her hands and pinned them down onto the bar. The man's head was in the hook of her neck, doing something to her." H-Hey, What the fuck!?" She cried out. Anti could smell the strong scent of alcohol on the man.

" Heheh, hey babe~" The drunk muffled into her neck.

" Let g- GAH!" Shrieks escaped from her lips, squirming under him now." Stop!"

This triggered Anti, as if all of these actions didn't anger him enough, he just couldn't stand to hear her scream. He didn't want her to scream anymore. The dark ideas from earlier just all of a sudden disappeared. He didn't think this could happen to him, having true feelings for a human like this.

He stood up from his seat and pulled an arm back all while turning towards the two to then slam his fist right into the side of the man's head. The punch lead the man down to the floor. Hard.

" You disgraceful, piece of shit!" He spat at the drunk, rage clear as day in his voice." Just who the hell do you think you are," His hands reached down to the man's shirt collar and picked him up off of the floor." Messing with MY GIRL!?" He growled, almost wanting to rip this fucker apart. But he kept himself together and let go of him.

Then Anti blinked when he thought he heard something that sounded like the woman's voice but he brushed it off to then focus on the man who was now stumbling away, holding the side of his head." Ugh whatever, mate! I won't forget this!"

 _Damn right you won't. Because I'm coming for you next, bastard._

Anti thought, smirking to himself." Yeah! Run away, you prick!" He shouted, acting tough by shaking his fist." Hey, let's get out of here, uhh.." He turned to the human woman. He actually never got her name yet.

She was staring and speechless to what had happened then she gasped, shaking her head as if snapping out of it." (Y-Y/N)." She answered, stuttering." It's (Y/N)." She slowly moved off of her seat.

He took in the name he was given." (Y/N)... Nice." Then he grinned widely once more. He just couldn't help it." Are you alright?

" I'm alright." She nodded." My neck just hurts."

The Irish demon blinked, then reached and moved the flannel's collar. His eyes widen a little once he seen a bite mark on her, just on the verge of breaking skin. He was even more pissed. _That fucker is dead._ His nostrils flared a bit." Holy fook, he got you good there."

" He did bite me pretty hard." She laughed nervously. He could sense that she was scared and nervous. Even her body trembled a little.

" Hey.." He whispered a bit to her. He made his voice extremely alluring all of a sudden." I'm sorry I didn't react sooner.." He was sincere and felt guilty.

(Y/N) cheeks flustered a soft red then began to stutter a little again." H-hey, it could've been worse. I think I want to go back to my hotel room now." She rubbed your neck, looking away from Anti." I had enough excitement for one night."

" Alright, I'll walk you back if you'd like."

" I've caused you enough trouble tonight." She shook your head.

" I'll at least walk ya out." He gave her a soft smile as he grabbed her wrist once more to pull her through the crowd and through the hallway to find you were now outside. It was a lot cooler outside than it was inside that dance club.

" Thank you, sir." She thanked him with a nod and a smile." I don't know how to repay you."

" I think I have something in mind." He lets go.

" I'm listening." She tilts her head a bit, lending an ear.

" How about we hang out again sometime while you're here." He shrugged. He was hoping she'd accept this.

" O-oh, really? That's all?" (Y/N) giggled, covering her mouth to hide her beautiful smile." Sure!" She said happily.

" That's great to hear." He then grabbed the hand that was covering that smile of hers to kiss the back of it. His facial hair tickled it a little." You said you were in the hotel just down the street?" He said in that same alluring voice again.

"U-uh.. uhm.." She was dazed for a minute then shook her head to snap out of it." Y-y-yeah, yeah. It is." Her face really red again." Room 310." You managed to get out." Uh.. Can I ask before I leave, What's your name? And why did you call me your girl?"

" I only said that because he needed to leave you alone." He gently released (Y/N)'s hand to shoot his infamous sharp grin." As for my name,"He was about to give out the name Anti but he had the sudden thought of his name might have been too weird or suspicious then chuckled softly thinking of an answer.

" It's Jack."

" J-Jack..?" She repeated. She seemed to recognize it.

 _Shit. Not good._

Then she spoke." It's nice to meet you, Jack." She smiled once more.

Was she trying to make him melt into a puddle? He thought he was going to fall to his knees and face but he kept his composure." It's nice to meet you too." He smiled." Now let's get going. Lead the way." He stretched an arm out to direction her to walk ahead of him.

" Alright."

. . .

After taking (Y/N) to her hotel and said their goodbyes, Anti decided to go back to the club to look for that asshat drunk." I will have his ass on a platter." He said all of these threats to himself.

Then he heard a laugh in an alleyway that was between the club and another building. Investigating, he looked into it and saw his target laughing with this group of three friends who were all well built.

He just smirked to himself before entering the alleyway to greet the target and his friends.

The drunk stopped laughing to see Anti and squinted to get a better look at him." Oi! It's the small fry! What the fuck are you doing here?" He slurred a bit.

" Oh nothing, just thought I'd come visit ya." Anti shrugged.

" Uh.. What?" He looked at his friends then back to the demon, confused.

Anti slowly took in some air." You know.. I really didn't like it when you touched her." He exhaled the taken in breath." And that punch.. Oh, that was just a taste of what's coming to you." He gave a sinister smile at the drunks, tilting his head.

" Excuse me, you little punk?!" The man yelled at him.

" Oh I think you heard m-" Anti was then cut off when his stomach was pushed in by a hard force of a fist. All of the wind in his body just disappeared as he hunched over.

" I heard you, and I didn't like it, you gob shite." He insulted with a smirk.

Anti just stayed where he was and held his stomach. But he kept smiling." Oooh.. Hehehe! AHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally, standing straight again." That tickled."

" What? Why didn't you go down?!" The man said, backing away to the back of his friends to hide behind them.

" Hehehehe." The demon giggled." My turn~" Then in a flash, he sprinted to the man and maneuvered around the other men as they tried to grab him. But he made it to the drunk and slammed his fist hard into the stomach, sending him into the wall of the club.

The force was so strong, It even dented the wall a little and made the drunk cough out blood and let out a yell of pain." What.. the hell?" He grunted, looking down at the short Irish man. Then groaned in more pain when he twisted his fist more into the guy.

" You will not lay a single finger on someone so innocent as her ever again." Anti whispered, snickering.

Then his hood got pulled down, to reveal his face.

" An elf?!" One of the friends had said.

" Ohhh, you're going to wish you hadn't done that, boyo." He turned his head to the group, smiling." Say goodnight~"

. . .

 _Blood._

 _So much blood._

 _And it tasted absolutely disgusting._

Anti spat at the massacre that he had committed in the alleyway. The massacre of four men. Dismembered, torn to bits beyond recognition. What a beautiful masterpiece.

He let out a soft sigh as if satisfied." Should have never touched my girl, boys." He chuckled to himself, walking out of the other side of the alleyway to be greeted by the riverside.

He wiped his hands on his sweatshirt and pulled out a cellphone from his front pocket. It was (Y/N)'s phone. The drunk stole it from her when that he was trying to take advantage of her." Better return this to her." From her phone, he used the internet and ordered a pizza and had it to be delivered to her room." Bet she won't expect that." He chuckled to himself, walking back to the hotel.

Thank goodness it was dark out. No one could see the blood.

 _Room 310._

He thought once he arrived to her door and set the cellphone on the ground in front of it with a note written in 'red ink' and knocked on it before playing ding dong ditch and ran into an elevator that was just about to close.

Nodding to himself, he decided to stay out just a bit longer to go for a walk near the river.

. . .

Not too far away from the massacre, Anti sat on the edge of the river, letting his legs and feet hang." Ugh.. I might as well." He shrugged, looking down at the river." Even though, it looks gross.."

The demon shook his head and jumped into the water.

The red washing off of his clothes and expanded through out the water. He took off the hoodie but then heard movement so he pressed his bare back against the wall and listened in on the person.

"W-what the fuck?"

Anti gasped to himself, recognizing the voice.

 _Oh fuck._

" Hello?" The voice called out." Is someone down there?"

Anti clutched onto the hoodie, waiting for (Y/N) to let out a scream.

But she didn't. So peeked over the edge to watch her.

He did in fact hear her breathing began spastic and panicked as she fell and scoot towards the river with her back to it." Who.. why.." She was close to the edge." It's everywhere... Oh my god." She was traumatized, her body shaking." I.. I need to call the police. B-but.. what if they think I did it? Th-There's no possible way I would have done this though." She started to cry a little bit." Fuck, What do I do?"

Anti began to hear her ever thought. Then this gave him an idea, hoping it'd work.

 _Don't do anything._

He told her in her thoughts, getting out of the river to then cover her eyes from behind with clean hands and press his chest against her back.

"H-Hey!"

He put his lips down to (Y/N)'s ears and began to to sing softly to her.

"W-Wha..?" She said quietly before listening.

 _Like a gift from the heavens_

 _It was easy to tell_

 _It was love from above_

 _That could save me from hell_

" W-wai.. Wait.." She mumbled. He felt her eyes closing.

 _She had fire in her soul_

 _It was easy to see_

 _How the devil himself_

 _Could be pulled out of me_

He kept on singing to her until she went limp against him.

 _And we danced on_

 _Into the night._

He finished before slowly picking her up in his arms along with grabbed his hoodie in his clenched right fist and headed back to her hotel room.

Once there, The Irish demon knocked on the door with his foot then waited for an answer.

A blonde answered then her eyes widen with a loud gasp, with her breasts covered with a blanket that was held up by her arm." (Y-Y/N)!" She then looked up at Anti." W-what happened to her!?"

" I just found her on a bench by the river side. I brought her back home earlier but she must have went out again.. I wonder why." He stared at the blonde.

" I.. I.. I have no idea." She lied and her averting her eyes away from the demon." B-but come in, put her on the couch." The blonde stepped away from the door once he stepped inside and carried the passed out (Y/N) to the couch and gently placed her down.

" I'm surprised you're not freaking out by my appearance." Anti pointed out, raising a brow. Then he looked around the room.

" I've seen worse cases than you." The blonde waved her hand, closing the door.

"... Thanks?" He scrunched his face in confusion.

" So, you brought back our friend, huh?" Said an another voice from behind.

Anti looked over to the a redhead, getting out of bed, buck naked. He resisted the urge to look disgusted but instead watched her, unfazed." Yeah. She was sleeping-" He gets cut off.

" You shoulda left her there." The girl placed her hands on her hips.

Anti flinched at her words." Uh.. I'm sorry, I don't.. follow?"

" You should have left her out in there." Her words cold as ice." She doesn't want to be a part of the fun then what good is she?"

" A-alanna.." The blonde spoke in disbelief to the redhead.

Rage was filling Anti's being again." Uh.. I'm.. Just gonna.." He started but then stopped when something had caught his eye.

" Ugh, it doesn't matter now. You can go now, thanks for nothing." Alanna said, making a shooing motion with her hand.

Anti said nothing but he did leave the hotel room and closed the door behind him quietly.

 _Sleep well, My little angel._

He then walked away, glaring at nothing as he strides to the elevator as his hoodie was still in his still clenched fist.

Then he thinks back at what he saw.

 _A black ring._


	9. Chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry for the wait everyone! I've been preoccupied with other things. Also would like to say that I'm going to finish Anti's perspective NEXT chapter. I can't keep you guys waiting with these dumb long chapters.

Alright, Let's get to writing!

Song(s) while writing this: Escape from the City cover by Natewantstobattle feat. Mandopony, Whistle for the Choir by the Fratellis

Enjoy!

* * *

Anti had returned to his humble abode, beyond exhausted. He kicked the door closed behind him before letting himself fall against it.

" A black ring… A black ring." He grumbled to himself." Why did she have that?" He threw the soaked maroon hoodie towards the laundry closet." I better keep my eye on her. I did NOT like her attitude nor the way she talked about abandoning my angel.. I thought they were friends?" These questions began to confuse him.

He slowly ran his sharp fingers through his damp before holding his head with both of his hands." I need to fooking sleep.. Shower.. Something." He lifted his bare back off of the front door to then head down the hallway.

But he didn't get far.

The Irish demon was then slammed against the wall when he was just walking by the bedroom door, an arm pressing against his windpipes. Chokes of pain and desperation to get air back into his lungs were heard from him, closing his eyes in pain. All while trying to pry the arm off of his throat.

" Who the FUCK do you think you are? Ig-ig-ignoring-ignoring me like you did-did-did?"

Anti opened his eyes slightly to a squint to see his attacker. All he did was smirk before barely answering." Heh, a person enjoying not being pestered by some glitchy son of a bitch trying to act like he's the boss?"

After he answered, Exe moved his arm from the other's throat before grabbing the side of his side head and slammed him face first into the floor." Don't-Don't be a smartass to me!"

Anti placed his hands onto the floor, lifting his face off of the floor." Nah, I like pissing you off." He snickered to himself before he groaned in pain once he felt a foot strike into his stomach, leaving him winded once again." How the fuck did you even get here anyways?" He managed to grumble out as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

It was then a phone was thrown besides to Anti's left hand." I glitched through your p-p-p-ph-ph-phone, Jackass." The Swede demon stuttered out.

" Makes sense." Anti grumbled once again, making his way to stand up but was stopped when Exe had stomped a foot into his back and kept him pinned onto the ground. At this point, he just didn't give a shit. Though he may be the demon that he is, his body was passed exhaustion." What the hell do you want?" His voice tired with a hint of not caring.

" I want to know why the hell you've been ignoring me." Exe said lowly, pressing his foot more into the other's back." and what the fuck you've been doing this entire time?"

Anti let a moment pass before letting out a sigh of defeat and annoyance knowing he can't dodge this demon's questions." you've been blowing up my shit all day and sending me death threats when I was just sleeping." He explained, turning his head to give Exe a glare of anger." Then I decided to go out a have some fun."

" Fun mean-mean-meaning?" He glitched, anger apparent and the colors of his eyes switching between each other. Even his skin looked like it was pixelated and glitchy. The guy was even more intimidating in the flesh.

" You know.. fun." Anti shrugged," A little bit of listening to music, dancing, talking with women, having drinks, murdering a few people-" He named off a few activities he had down but then he was cut off with a shoe to the head.

" Murder?!" Exe screamed.

" Hey, the neighbors will hear ya." He grumbled, not minding the foot pressing against his skull. He legitimately can't give any fucks about the punishment he is receiving.

The glitch demon scoffed, kicking Anti's head once he stopped putting his foot down." You can't just go off and murder people. I-I-I-I-I mean we're demons and all, but the law can still effect us."

Anti just laid there, watching Exe. He didn't want to get up. If he could, he'd fall asleep right then and there but was pretty sure that Exe would prevent him from doing so." I'll be fine as long as I don't get caught." He lifted a hand to rub the stop that was hit. He has to admit it, the blow to the head strung.

" You better hope you don't get caught, why the fuck did you kill those poor, unfortunate souls?" Exe asked, leaning against the other wall across from Anti.

" I have my reasons." Anti kept his voice to a grumble. He didn't want the other to know of (Y/N). Who knows what he's do to her." They did something that made me mad and they paid the price. Simple." He wasn't lying but it wasn't the full truth.

Silence fell between the two demons. This worried Anti a little bit but he kept his poker face on while slowly forcing himself back up to his feet. Although he may have taken a beating, his face wasn't bruised or broken.

"… Whatever. I don't care anymore." Exe groaned, rubbing his temples as if he had an on coming headache." On your little escapade, did you happen to find anything?" He lowered his hands to make hand gestures while he talked.

Anti thought back to when he thought he saw a black ring but he decided to just keep it to himself." Nothing at all." He shook his head, leaning against the wall while facing Exe." I was too busy having fun, remember?"

" Useless!" Exe insulted while throwing his arms into the air." Alright, fine, just.. keep your eyes more peeled."

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Fine." Anti held his hands up in defense as if to block out the harsh words." Get off of my fookin' case. Jaesus. Don't you have other demons the bother?"

" I don't. You're the only one that's awake right now." Exe pointed at Anti with a look of disgust." So, I can't get off of your case."

" Okay! God damn, are you done?" The Irish demon was at his limits with patience." I would very much like to sleep so then I can look around for more of those stupid rings." He took a hand to his face to rub out the tiredness in his multicolored eyes.

" Fine." Exe scoffed out, his flesh becoming more glitchy." You make sure to check in next time." He said walking over the Jack's phone.

" Yeah? What if I don't?" Anti smirked, he wanted to test the other's limits.

" I will mind fuck you to the highest degree." It was then Exe's lips curled into a large grin, smiling like an insane person with wide eyes. It was like he wanted to say that for a long time now. This look was accompanied with an insane giggle.

This even gave Anti the creeps, his whole body shuddered at the thought but he kept his ground with the smirk staying on his lips." Sounds fun. Now leave."

And with that, Exe pixelated into the phone.

" Good fookin' riddance." Anti grumbled, picking up the device. He checked the messages the Exe left him and, of course, deleted them all.

He shook his head before going back to his plans he had planned. A nice, hot shower and then bed.

. . .

Anti had sighed once he had entered the bedroom, naked. Not even a towel around him." I needed that~" He cooed to himself, letting a sigh of satisfaction slip out once he stretched his arms up with the phone in hand.

Ding

" I swear to god, if it's Exe I am going to kill-" He looked at the phone to see a text message from someone named Mark." 'Hey man, are you okay? I haven't heard or see anything from you in a few days. I'm worried about you.'" He read aloud, raising a brow. Should he respond? Of course he should. He doesn't want to be suspicious. So he did.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught up with some bs._

 _Mark: Oh yeah? What happened?_

Anti paused for moment to think while he sat himself down on the bed. Then he remember that Jack wasn't feeling the best before his take over, he can use this to his advantage.

 _I had to go to the ER, I was beyond sick. Still kind of am._

 _Mark: Oh fuck dude! I didn't even realize. You're always so healthy and energetic. Are you doing alright?_

Anti raised a brow at how concerned this man was of Jack's well being.

 _Yeah, I'm fine now. But like I said, I still got whatever it is I have. The doctor's don't even know._

 _Mark: Dude that sucks. I'm glad you're okay though. I was worried sick about you._

 _Yeah, well, I'm going to get some sleep. Today was… eventful._

 _Mark: what do you mean? You get as much sleep as you can. You can just tell me later. Get well soon, bro!_

Anti didn't bother to respond after that message and he groaned." Who the fuck is this fuck again?" He grumbled, looking through his memories or Jack's memories. He was quiet for a moment then huffed just as he 'remembered' ." Oh. Okay." He just accepted it before laying back.

" Then.. Maybe.." He began before his words drifted off to continue in his thoughts.

 _Is this man Dark?_

He squinted at his phone then shrugged, quickly throwing away the thoughts. Also throwing the phone onto the night stand." Eh, just because his name is Mark doesn't mean it will be."

The demon sprawled out his naked body on his messy bed." Either way, I don't know and I don't care." He smiled, wrapping his arms around his pillow then he slowly breathed in as his thoughts went else where." I hope (Y/N) is alright.. I'll throw a text her way tomorrow." He closed his eyes.

 _Man, hugging a pillow sure can make someone look pathetic and lonely._

 _. . ._

Morning had arrived early but that didn't bother Antiseptic.

In fact, he wanted to get up at a decent time to talk with the woman he had met last night. He was excited once he woke up full of energy.

He reached over and quickly grabbed the cellular device and checked the time." Eleven o'clock. She should be up by now, right? I hope I got the number right.." He sat up, a blanket laying across his lap to cover half of his nudity. He began to text her, smirking to himself.

 _Top of the mornin' to ya, lass. : P_

He scoots out of the bed, stretching and letting everything just hang out." Aaahh..~" Sounds of cracking came from his body along with the sound of a soft sigh." Let's get ready for the day." He said, reaching in the dresser. But his actions stopped when he heard and felt the phone vibrate.

Not hesitating, he looked at the message.

 _(Y): Oh hey, Jack ( :_

He immediately messaged back.

How did you sleep?

 _(Y): Alright, for the most part._

He raised a brow." I have a bad feeling…" He mumbled, messaging her while he got dressed.

 _For the most part? What's that suppose to mean?_

 _(Y): Just some inconvenient things happened last night and things and stuff._

" Wow, how vague can you get?" He grumbled but he decided not to press on.

 _Oh. Well, shit. I'm sorry._

He had fully gotten dressed in a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans." There." He looked at the phone again to be greeted by another message.

 _(Y): Hey Jack… you know this place like the back of your hand right?_

Anti blinked, confused at the question but he nodded to himself before answering.

 _Yeah? Why?_

 _(Y): Well, I wanted go to the forest on the outskirts. Later tonight._

He got even more confused.

 _What? What for? It's sorta dangerous at night._

 _(Y): Can you meet me there?_

 _I mean, I guess? Kind of weird, not planning on killing me, are ya? Lol_

He snickered to himself, tilting his head to the right as he watched the phone.

 _(Y): N-No! Not at all!_

 _I'm just teasing lol, North side?_

 _(Y): North side. 12:00._

 _Alright, It's a date. ; P Lol_

 _(Y): Shut up Lol xD_

And with that, his cheeks and ears grew warm and found himself smiling like a dork." Well, she didn't deny it." he pointed out, shoving the phone into his pocket.

All of a sudden Anti's stomach let out a low growl."Huh.." He placed his sharp hands to his gut." Well, I guess I can't keep living off of blood and guts." He shrugged, walking over to the hamper to take out the damp pants from last night and took out the wallet to place it into his dryer pocket and made his way out of the apartment.

…

With the blue hood covering his face, the green haired man walked the streets of Athlone in search of a diner or restaurant to get something in his stomach. Of course, he got lost in his own thoughts very quickly." So.. My voice is where most of my ability lies.." He muttered softly, his gaze going to his feet." Kind of like a siren."

A small smirk grew on his face." I can get away with so much.. I can make people do what I want." So many sinister thoughts ran through his demonic brain." I'll have to keep that in mind."

He began to walk across a small bridge that was over the same river from last night. He stopped walking to look to the river instead of his feet.

That was when the world felt like it was all in slow motion.

Anti saw a woman that resembled (Y/N) being pushed into the river by what looked to be the redheaded woman he encountered last night.

His eyes grew wide when he realized that it was them just as (Y/N) crashed into the water.

Everything went back to normal speed and (Y/N) was struggling to keep herself above the surface." H-Help!" She kicked and screamed.

This made Anti's body grow cold and his heart sink." She can't swim.. She can't swim!" He whispered to himself, rushing to the edge of the bridge and quickly stripped down to his boxers. He looked to see that she had went under, bubbles replacing where she once was.

" (Y/N)! Hang on!" Anti called out, hopping onto the ledge and the dived in after her.

He swam after her quickly, his eyes locked onto her even though the water stung his eyes. Reaching her, he'd slowly scoop her up in his arms before quickly heading back to the surface. He inhaled a big breath of fresh air once he broke through the water's barrier and lifted (Y/N) up to the edge before he climbed up himself and pulled her more onto dry land.

" Shit, shit, shit!" Anti panicked then instinctively began to give her CPR. Pushing down on her chest a few times before placing his lips on hers, breathing into her before repeating the chest compressions. He stopped to check her breathing by putting his ear to her face.

A soft smile grew on his face when he felt tiny breaths wheezed out. But he moved his out of the way just as (Y/N) began to cough a lot of water out.

" (Y/N)! Come on stay with me…" Anti called out to her, looking down at her to then flinch when she began to open those beautiful (E/C) eyes of hers.

She coughed out more river water before responding."… Jack?" She mumbled, just before passing out once more. She must have gotten most of the water out of her lungs somehow.

" Fuck.." Anti cursed, grumbling and sighing in relief to see that she's only sleeping before slowly scooping her up into his arms." I should take her to the hospital but.. I have a feeling she would not like that. Plus, I don't want to expose myself as much as I already have." He talked with himself, trying to debate on what actions he should take.

While doing so, A device laying on the ground caught his eye then recognized it to be (Y/N)'s cellphone." Huh.. She must have dropped it." He knelt down and picked it up. Then he went and grabbed his clothes. He's really surprised there were no coppers around but he took this as a miracle and completely lucky.

" I hope she didn't see what I looked like.." He grumbled, putting the hoodie shirt over his head to cover his appearance but not his nearly nude body as he began to walk back to her hotel and room.

Of course, it didn't take long to get to his destination.

Antiseptic was searching for the key to (Y/N)'s room in her pockets; managing to get lucky and finding it in the first pocket he searched.

He unlocked the door and kicked it open gently and quietly, walking in; kicking the door so it would close once he was in.

Carefully, Anti placed (Y/N) down so she'd be leaning up against the wall so he could grab some towels from the bathroom and place them all over the couch." They got enough towels?" He questioned quietly but only to shrug it off and continue his work. Once he placed the towels on the couch, he took one for himself and dried off his hair, torso, and legs; slowly putting on clothes.

The Irish demon went back to the unconscious woman, snaking his arms under her again and picked her up to put her on the towel covered couch; even covered her up in towels." There.. She should be good." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

" I hope she'll be alright for tonight.. I guess we'll see if she messages me." A soft sigh escaped his lips, putting (Y/N)'s cell phone onto the coffee table and room key. Then he made his way to the door to leave.

But then stopped to look back at (Y/N), watching her sleep.

 _That redhead will get what's coming to her..Black ring or not, I will have her head._

Anger consumed his thoughts. The thoughts of murder accompanied the anger.

These thoughts caused Anti's eyes to glow brightly, his breathing heavy with rage; even his teeth were somehow growing sharper as did his nails.

But his transformation seized with a flinch just when (Y/N) let out a small whimper in her sleep. All of the anger that consumed Anti's thought disappeared in a snap, the glow in his eyes dimmed down and the growing of his already sharp teeth and nails retracted back to normal sharpness.

With the feeling gone, it was replaced with unexpected exhaustion causing him to collapse his weak knees." Oh fook." He grumbled, lifting up and looking at his now shaky hands.

 _What even?_

He thought before making himself get back up to his feet even if he was still weak in the knees." I better go home and take a nap." He mumbled to himself.

Then something randomly clicked. Something that he had the idea of doing just now before he leaves.

Being quiet walking back over to (Y/N)'s side, leaning over and giving her a soft but loving peck to her damp forehead." Please stay safe, (Y/N)." He whispered, staring down at her beautiful features while his cheeks accumulated heat but then lowered his brows with concern when her face twisted some as if she was in pain.

 _Maybe a song will help._

Breathing in slowly then exhaled before letting lyrics slip past his lips quietly into her ear; all while taking a seat on the floor next to the couch.

 _Well it's a big big city and it's always the same_ _  
_ _Can never be too pretty tell me your name_ _  
_ _Is it out of line if I was to be bold to say "Would you be mine"?_

Anti then reached to move a strand of hair out of her face, watching her expression slowly twist and turn but she was starting to calm down further.

 _Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen_ _  
_ _I know I may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream_ _  
_ _Though it's three o'clock, the time is just the time it takes for you to talk._

 _So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely_ _  
_ _Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so_ _  
_ _It's just like you to come and go_ _  
_ _And know me no you don't even know me_ _  
_ _You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye,_ _  
_ _A girl like you's just irresistible_

He smiled a small bit when she twisted and turned less, but let out a cough here and there. But he kept singing to her hoping his power would somehow do more for her.

 _Well it's a big, big city and the lights are all out_ _  
_ _But it's as much as I can do you know to figure you out_ _  
_ _And I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces_ _  
_ _And my head's a mess_ _  
_ _And it's four in the morning, and I'm walking along_ _  
_ _Beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong_ _  
_ _And it's you, woo hoo_ _  
_ _That's got me going crazy for the things you do_

 _So if you're crazy, I don't care, you amaze me_ _  
_ _But you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk_ _  
_ _I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry_ _  
_ _And only a girl like you could be lonely_ _  
_ _And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same_ _  
_ _A boy like me's just irresistible_

Then with memory, he began to whistle gently a soft tune for a little bit. It was like the music was playing in his head as he nods and sways his head from side to side.

He was so into it, closing his eyes. This was so tranquil to him; singing to a woman that, somehow, stole his heart in a night. This song was his feelings to her. But she won't ever know that.. Yet anyways.

 _So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely_ _  
_ _Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it so_ _  
_ _It's just like you to come and go_ _  
_ _And know me no you don't even know me_ _  
_ _You're so sweet to try oh my, you caught my eye_ _  
_ _A girl like you's just irresistible_

He finished quietly, opening multicolored eyes to find (Y/N) sleeping peacefully, not a whimper or cough to be heard." See you tonight… Angel." He whispered with a soft grin spreading across his pale yet red face to the word 'Angel'.

With that, he stood; pulling his blue hood over his head to hide yet again, walked out of the room, and back home to wait for that 'date' with (Y/N) to come that night.


	10. Chapter 10

I LIED! Okay, I'm an idiot and need to stop saying when Anti's perspective will end because oh my god I keep lying to myself and thus to my readers and I am sooooo sorry cries

So Let's just get to it!

Song(s) while writing this: Radio Hardcore, Moonlight shadow, and Sleep when were dead by Italobrothers

Enjoy!

(Y/N) = Your Name

(H/L) = Hair Length

(H/C) = Hair Color

* * *

Once home, The Irish demon decided to rummage through the cabinets and fridge for food since he completely forgot that the reason why he went out in the first place was to eat.

Thanks to the prior situation, he is hungry and weak in the knees. Stomach growling and stinging with pain and hunger." I shoulda just went somewhere while I was fookin' out." He grumbled, rubbing his stomach with one hand and opened around cabinet." Oh hey, cookies!" He yelped with excitement and yanked them out." Brand new too!"

Just as he was about to open them though, Anti gasped loudly, his eyes began to flash from his multicolored eyes to normal blue irises and white sclera. Dropping the cookies, he held his head in pain." A-agghh!" He yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

 _Give me back my fookin' body, you arse!_

" What the fook?!" Anti's eyes twitched." How are you doing this? You're suppose to be locked away!"

He couldn't believe this was happening. The possessed was trying to take back his body. It must be because he was weak in almost every way.

The pain was unbearable and intense with trying to battle over the body, it was too much to handle as he just shuts down, passing out on the floor.

. . .

" Get up."

Anti groaned, opening his eyes. He found himself laying on the ground in a room of black surroundings. Nothing else. Except for the other man in the room standing and towering over him, Sean." Shut up, you can't tell me what to do, mortal." He grumbled with a pout.

"... Are you being serious right now?" Sean had sighed loudly out of annoyance.

" Yes."

There was silence for a good solid minute.

But Anti, of course, gave up and sat up." Not gonna hit me?" He asked with such a bored and disappointed tone, almost like he was expecting it.

" No? I know my battles, dude." The Irish mortal sat down in front of Anti.

" Heheh, weakling."

Sean then reached over and pinched the other's arm.

" Ow!" Anti yelped, rubbing the place that was pinched.

" Whatcha get for calling me weakling." Sean giggled to himself, smiling a little.

The Irish demon just scoffs." Ugh, What the hell do you even want? I'm suppose to be possessing you right now-"

" I guess some demons can have a soft spot, huh?" Sean interrupted him, still smiling.

" uhh.. come again?"

" I saw all that happened today."

Anti's eyes widen, his body stiffened, and heat rose up to his cheeks and ears." Excuse me? You shouldn't have been able to see shite!"

" You should've went and got some food in your stomach then instead of saving that mortal girl then." Sean pointed at his look alike before poking his stomach.

Anti looked away with pout, pursing his lips out." Sh-shut up. I.. I didn't want her to die." He confessed." She was pushed by someone that she trusted so much. It wasn't right!" He rambled on." She- She-.. she doesn't deserve to die like that. At all even!"

" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Sean held up his hands at the other." You're talking like you know her."

" Well, sort of." Anti shrugged, his eyes glancing back at Sean." I met her last night at a night club. I accidentally stepped on her shoe, I was thinking about killing her when I laid eyes on her but.. I obviously changed my mind."

There was silence for a moment once again.

" Look, Anti? was it? As much as I know you like possessing my body and doing what you want with it, but I can't have you doing this. I have a job to attend to!" Sean said, putting his hands in his lap.

" And? SO what?" The Irish demon raised a brow.

" Well you can't do my fookin' job. You may have my face, sorta, but you don't know how youtube works at all!"

" Okay, and wheres the point?" Anti rolled his wrists, motioning him to keep talking.

" My point is that, Me not doing my job equals no money, No money equals no food or home." Sean's eyes began to glare daggers through Anti.

Anti was quiet for a moment yet again with realization that the other was right. He sees Sean's eyes soften when the look-alike's did." Okay. I see your point. But what can I do? I can't take off the ring. If I do then you'll die." He pointed at the man with his nail."

" Then.." Sean thought for a second before snapping his fingers." Let me take control."

"Wait what?!"

" Let me explain, I'm pretty much your prisoner but you are also mine. Now why not come to a compromise. Let's take turns in my body-"

" Our body."

"... OUR body." Sean corrected himself with a soft sigh." What do you say?"

" Alright, pal, I gotcha but under one condition." Anti's head fulled turned to the other with a wide and evil smile." Once you finish with your youtube things, I get to take over. Especially tonight, I have a date!"

" Ugh what?! No w- wait date?" Sean interrupted himself to ask the question, his face filled with confusion.

" Yeah, with that one girl I saved."

" Are you.. are you serious?"

" I am. I'd rather not be late for it." Anti looked down at his lap, looking a bit embarrassed." She's had it rough.. I'd rather make her night and make it perfect." He spoke true and sincere with softness in his voice.

Sean just sighed once again, rubbing the back of his head with one hand." O-Okay, fine." He gave in quickly." What time?"

" She wants me to meet her near the North side of town! At 12!" The demon looked up at the man with a large smile of excitement and his multicolored eyes shining with happiness.

Sean couldn't help but to smile back at him and chuckle." Alright, I will make sure you don't miss it. Let's wake up."

Anti nodded and the darkness around them engulfed Sean but not Anti.

. . .

Suddenly the body jolted and gasped loudly as if it was deprived of air for a long time." O-Oh fook!" He opened his eyes, breathing heavily now. The eyes were now soft blue irises and white sclera, the ears no longer like elves, teeth back to normal, and his tongue wasn't long and forked. It was Sean. He had his body back.

Ever so slowly the Irish man sat up, sitting on his knees and patted his chest and face to make sure he's not dreaming." I-I'm back. Hahaha yes!" He cheered with a smile.

 _Don't forget our agreement, Jackaboy._

Still having a smile, he chuckled." Shut up, I remember." He sees the package of cookies next to him on the floor then pouted." Were you about to eat my cookies?!"

… _Maybe..._

" Mine!" Sean snatched the cookies and opened them up, starts to pop them into his mouth while standing to his feet.

 _Pig._

" Shut up." Sean pouted once more with pursed out lips." Alright, I'm going to get to work, eat, then make sure you didn't fuck up my social life."

 _Alright. Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain._

. . .

Sean had finished doing a vlog explaining his absence which was a huge lie but he kept a strong poker face, finished recording a video game he has been delayed from for a couple days and sent it in to Robin with details and a long message on what's going on, and he was just now finishing up in cooking up an omelet, simple and delicious." Man, I needed this." He mumbled to himself while his stomach ached with hunger.

Grumbled of annoyance and impatience echoed in Sean's head.

" Chill out. It's only ten o'clock." He reassured Anti before plopping onto the couch and began to eat.

 _I have to get there in two hours, Jack._

" You have time. Please calm down." Sean released a sigh, not sure if it was out of annoyance or just trying to relax before he took a bite of his egg dish." I'm a man of my word, Anti. I promise." He said sincerely, staring down at his plate." You won't miss it."

Anti was silent. Unsure if he wanted to believe the man he was now sharing a body with. Honestly, he was nervous. Scared even. The things the demon has witnessed were enough to not trust a lot of people. Sean might be just trying to tell him these things to make him feel better and never let him back into control.

These thoughts spiraled into anxiety. The mortal must have felt it since he closed one eye in pain like he was getting a headache.

" Look. Anti." Sean began, placing his fork down on the plate and the plate onto his lap after finishing." You're suppose to be a demon. Why are you having these moments of anxiety? Why do you care so much about the injustice that are brought upon others?"

 _I-_

Anti started but froze. He wasn't sure.

 _I don't know.._

Then his voice start to sound sad.

 _Maybe I'm just broken._

He said with a small pathetic chuckle.

" You're not broken. You're just not a normal demon. I'm sure not all demons are the same." Sean reassured." All demons have their own quirks right?"

 _All demons.. have their own quirks._

Anti repeated, only to be reminded of Exe.

 _Yeah. You're right._

He agreed with a chuckle echoing Sean's mind.

" And like you, I'm not like those evil humans." Sean smiled to himself, putting his plate on the side of him and picked up his laptop that had been left on the coffee table, opening it up and went to his youtube channel.

Anti stared through Sean's eyes, confused.

" I always do my best to make others smile and forget their troubles." He clicked on the vlog video he had just posted without edit and went to the comments." I care so much about my fans, they've helped me through so much and I only want to give back." He admitted with a smile seeing all the positive and get well soon comments.

Anti was quiet once more, this time for a long time.

Sean was silent as well but he grew concerned for the demon." Anti?"

 _Y-yeah?_

He said as if he was in a trance.

" I'd like it if you'd trust me." Sean closed his eyes." So.. If I ever let you down, then don't hesitate to take over. Forever."

 _Wait what? Excuse me? Are you serious?_

Anti couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was willing to lay his life on the line to prove his loyalty.

" You heard me." Sean kept on smiling." I'm a man of my word, Anti."

 _Well.. If you say so. I-I guess I can trust you. For now._

A growl echoed this time but Sean just laughed a bit, opening his eyes." Great!" Then he checked twitter, Tumblr, and then his phone. Messaging Mark and his other friends and even family that have been worried sick about him, reassuring them that he is okay now.

It was now thirty minutes til eleven o'clock

" Alright, I'm done for today, Anti." Sean announced, putting away the laptop and stashed the phone away into the hoodie pocket." Be good on your date." He teased with a kissy face and making kissing sounds.

 _This is technically your date too._

The demon snickered.

 _But she's mine, understand?_

" Uh... sure." The Irish mortal seemed to have a brain fart, looking at his lap." Even though she's technically ours."

 _Dude. Look. Don't get technical with me._

This made Sean and Anti burst with laughter.

 _But seriously, she's mine._

" Yeah, yeah. Just kiss the farthest part of my anus and take over already." Sean said, closing his eyes.

And like that, Sean felt winded and tried to gasp in air before he goes limp against the couch.

Then the body's appearance changed once more. Teeth, tongue, ears and all.

Then he gasped in some air, choking on it and coughed a bit." God damn! Fuck me!" Eyes opened up to reveal that they were black and green in the right eye and green and blue the left. Anti was back.

 _Think how I felt._

" I hope this isn't something that happens every time we switch." The demon grumbled, rubbing his chest." That'll suck dicks."

 _Let's worry about that later, lover boy._

Anti rolled his multicolored eyes then stood up." Right." He pulled on his hood to hide his features and headed on out into the world once more.

. . .

Arriving at the north side of the town, Anti stood there in front of the forest entrance, his breathing getting a little nervous.

 _Why so nervous?_

" I don't know! Could you go to bed or something? I.. I don't feel comfortable with you talking to me. Maybe you're the one making me nervous." Anti attacked Sean with his cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

 _You big baby._

Sean teased with a soft, playful laugh but Anti wasn't having that shit." I swear to god, I will kill you and eat all your cookies." He threatened.

 _Okay, chill, I was joking. I'm gone. Just call if you need me._

" Whatever, Jack.." He mumbled then there was silence. Slowly, he took in a deep breath and released all of the tension he had previously." Alright, Anti, you got this. Confidence is key here." He pepped talked himself then began to relax and entered the forest." Let do it."

While walking into the forest, he took in the environment around him." Hm.. It sure is beautiful tonight." He whispered to himself, tilting his head up to capture the night sky in his eyes." Wow." But he tore his eyes away from the beauty up above to look ahead of him to find another beauty in a clearing with her back towards him." Oh she's already here." He walked over about to call out to her but then he stopped next to a tree that had her things leaning against it, watching her as she began to dance and sing.

 _Let's push it hard tonight_

Just when her voice sang, chills were immediately sent down Anti's spine. The sound was absolutely beautiful. He kept his eyes locked onto her actions, his pointed ears focused in on her singing.

 _I wanna see the morning light_

 _I wanna feel real love_

 _I just can't get enough_

 _Alright,_

 _Ohhhh_

Then when she began to spin, her long black skirt spun with her and then she stopped facing towards Anti. His cheeks and ears were red and hot when he saw her features and fully see what she had on. A pure white spaghetti strapped tank top, the long black skirt, and a small white rose in her hair. Then he notices that she had her eyes closed so she didn't see him, which was good; he wanted to watch her more, wanted to see more of her personality through song and dance.

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead, Oohh_

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

She began to nod her head side to side, placing her hands onto the headphones as if getting more intimate with the music and spun once more.

 _La la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

 _La la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la_

Anti's heart was racing a mile per second, watching her was intoxicating. Then she began to bounce a little with her la's before an arm lifts up into the air and reached for the stars and spun. Then she began to bounce with a fist pump. What really got the demon was the that amazing grin that spread across (Y/N)'s face. She looked so care free. But then she sudenly stopped to put her hands on her chest.

 _C'mon, let's give it all_

 _I want you to have the bold_

 _I want to see your hands_

 _I just can't stop to dance!_

 _Alright,_

 _Ohhhh~_

She then hits the most beautiful high note that he has ever heard, He almost went to the ground breathless.

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead! Ohhh~_

 _I'm in, I'm in over my head_

 _Heaved but we_

 _Sleep when we're dead_

When she began to swing her hips from side to side, left to right, right to left. With a flinch, the Irish demon took noticed that she had tears streaming down her beautiful face but she kept singing and smiling. Then a sudden thought popped into his head, wondering what if he sang and danced with her?

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Sleep When we're dead_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Hey one, two, three jump!_

She jumped right when she sand the word, landing and spinning while the moonlight glistened on her. Absolutely breathtaking. Then she stood still, once more putting her hands on the headphones.

 _I'm in over my head,_

 _Over my head,_

 _Over my head_

 _And I'm in over my head_

 _and I ain't sleep_

 _Sleep when we're_

She started to bounce.

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Sleep when we're dead!_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La La_

 _La La La_

 _Hey!_

 _Sleep when we're dead!_

With that, she stopped dancing and singing while breathing heavily with a shake of her head and took off her headphones slowly. Then she took a bow as if she was being watched.

Then he decided to take her off guard and started to clap for her which made her flinch, turn towards Anti and her face turned the most darkest shade of red." That was fookin' beautiful!" He cheered with a large smile, walking up to her.

" You... seen me?" (Y/N) squeaked out, looking embarrassed.

The demon snickered.." All of it."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief and covered up her face with her hands." Oh my god, no!" She muffled.

Anti slowly then took a hold of her hands, pulling them away from her face." Hey, None of that." His smile transformed into his sharp tooth grin." You were absolutely beautiful being in your element."

" M-my element? Beautiful?" She repeated, shakiness apparent in her voice.

He nodded." Yes."

She had looked down at their hands, looking shy." I-I'm.. uh..." She was at a loss of words.

" Not used to compliments I take it?" He chuckled softly.

She just nodded to then look at the demon as if trying to see through the darkness of the hood." I wasn't expecting you to come as early as me."

"Hey, How about I show you a little something? Can I see your phone?" He held out a hand for her phone. He wanted to look at her playlist of songs that the two could dance to together and he can absolutely sing to anything when he knows every single song in existence.

" What are you going to show me?" She swallow down a bit of saliva as if nervous, taking the phone out that had been snuggle in her bra, cleaning it before giving it to him.

" I want to show you," He walked back over to the tree with her stuff, noticing the speakers from earlier, plugging in the phone and selected a song by the same people that she was singing to. Then he rushed back over to her, holding a hand out to her, offering to dance." A good time~" He said alluringly, voice smooth like butter.

(Y/N)'s cheeks were beyond red yet again, slowly taking a hold of his hand being hesitant about it.

Once the song started playing, Anti began to hum at first, walking forward with her hand in his. Then he began to sing, putting the woman into a deep trance but she was very well aware of what was happening.

 _The trees that whisper in the evening_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

He then twirled her to make her and her skirt spin before slowly making her spin out away from him but their hands still latched on to each other before he pulled her back into him.

 _All she saw was a silhouette of a gun_

 _Far away, on the other side_

 _He was shot six times by a man on the run_

 _and she couldn't find out how to push through_

He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close, having her put her free hand on his shoulder and him holding the other one still. He hummed the beat into her ear softly while the two took side to side steps.

Anti noticed that (Y/N) was getting nervous, reading her mind that she was scared of messing up.

" Just focus on me, (Y/N)~" He whispered into her ear.

She looked surprised but she nodded before being swung out of his arms again and began to sing to her again.

 _The last that ever she saw him_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _He passed on worried and warning_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

He pulled her back in to then dipped her, causing her leg to lift in the air. The two both stayed like this while he sang.

 _Lost in a river last saturday night_

 _Far away, from the other side_

 _He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

 _And she couldn't find out how to push through._

He lifted her back up, letting go of her hand but his arm was still around her waist. His hand went to her chin, making sure that she was looking at him. His singing was so addictive and hypnotic. This was his chance that he needed to take but he couldn't let her see what a monster he is.

 _The trees that whispered in the evening_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

 _Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

 _Carried away, by a moonlight shadow_

With that, the music continued to play as he lean in closer, bringing her face in. The hypnotic song finally took effect and made her close her eyes.

 _Sorry, angel, not yet._

Anti spoke to her telepathically, then it all connected. Their lips pressing and melting into each other with such care and warmth. His heart felt like it was going to explode as sparks flies, skipping a heart or two. Then gently took his hand away from her chin to comb through her soft (H/L) (H/C) hair, stroking it comfortingly.

 _I want her to be mine._


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for such a long wait for this new chapter! I've ran into a few haters and they got me down. It sucks, I know but I'm back to writing and I filled with ideas!

So as apology, Here's a long ass chapter! 6242 words long to be exact... I am so sorry. I'm going to go die now.

Song(s) while writing: Novocaine By Fall Out Boy, Left Behind by DAgames

Let's get to this party going!

* * *

Anti pulled away from the kiss to stare at his maiden whom has fell into slumber. Then his eyes widen, realizing that he caused her to fall asleep in his arms.

" Shit. I only just wanted to have her close her eyes." He huffed, pursing his lips out in a pout then snaked his arms around to scoop (Y/N) up off of her feet and carried her over to the tree that had her things surrounding it." This is what I get I guess." He gently placed her sitting down, leaning up against the tree and turned off the music that was playing and stayed knelt down besides you." Oh well, Seeing her like this is kind of relaxing." He chuckled to himself, taking off his hood before he placed his right hand upon her left cheek.

He examined her features in awe, simply amazed with your beauty." Wow.." He whispered softly." How in the world could fate be so kind in letting me bump into you?" These words were suppose to be more of a thought but, of course, they just spilled out like a waterfall.

" (Y/N)!"

Anti's pointed ears twitched at the calls. The voices was distant.

 _Time to hide._

He thought before placing a gentle peck to (Y/N)'s lips, then quickly climbed up the tree and sat in the darkness, silent as he watched below him.

(Y/N) appeared to have woken up, her head moving as if she was searching for something." When... did I fall asleep?" She kept looking around the area." And where's Jack?"

This was breaking Anti's heart, hearing her sound so sad that he wasn't there almost created tears in the corner of his eyes.

 _Don't worry, I'm still here, Angel._

With that thought, he wiped away the droplets in his eyes and continued to watch her.

" Seriously? Was that a dream too?" She questioned herself with a groan and throws her head back against the trunk of the tree." No, it has to be real.." Her words drifted for a moment then shivered." If.. If it was real, then.." Red consumed her cheeks.".. He kissed me." She placed her hands on her hot cheeks." What the fuck.." Then she began to smile like an adorable dork that she is. " He's a complete stranger to me and yet.. I feel happy that he did."

The broken heart of earlier has immediately fixed with these few words and made him crack a smile and his cheeks glow a soft pink." I'm happy I took that chance too.." He whispered quietly, taking off his hood.

" (Y/N)!"

Anti looked ahead to the dark abyss of the forest, his smile disappearing when he heard the voices once more." Wonder why they're looking for her.. " He continued to keep his voice low.

" ..Thank you, Jack."

His pointed ears twitched and looked back down at (Y/N), seeing her large, bright smile. Then he couldn't help back to smile again." Anytime." He swooned with a soft sigh, falling in love all over again.

" Two in the morning!?" She shouted, now holding her phone." What the.. Okay. Okay." She looked up at the sky." Why did he leave?"

He sighed, just about to climb down the tall tree but he was stopped when the same voice from earlier spoke up.

" (Y/N)?"

Anti looked up to see the two females he had met the night before come into the clearing, Brenda and Alanna.

" O-Oh.. Hey." (Y/N) barely waved. She didn't look too happy to see them, giving them a nervous smile.

" Hey?" Alanna crossed her arms, raising her thick brows." Is that all you have to say? You haven't came back to the hotel room since we knew you liked to stay in.." She shrugged her shoulders." We got worried and decided to look for you."

Anti placed a hand on the tree and dug his nails into it, scraping it. He knew all of this was bullshit, this bitch tried to kill his beautiful angel. Oh the rage was just filling up and just about to spill over but he stayed put.

" I-I.. worried you guys?" (Y/N) spoke as if she was going to explode. She must have been angry as well.

" Yeah." The other girl stepped towards (Y/N)." We were looking everywhere for you, we almost had to call the police." She sounded sad, nice acting. All of this just made Anti roll his multicolored eyes with an annoyed expression." I know things got rocky this morning but there's no reason for you to run away like that."

 _Did something else happen before that red head tried to drown her?_

It was silent for a moment, no one spoke, but the silence didn't last long.

Alanna had came up to (Y/N), grabbed her shirt, and pulled her in so that they were touching noses." Hey! Earth to (Y/N)! Listen when we're trying to talk to you!"

Anti was just about to come down but was stopped when his maiden had tried to gain control of the situation at hand." Let go of me, you fucking psycho!" She pushed on the redhead but there was no signs of her letting go.

" Psycho?!" The redhead scoffed." You're the one that's fucking up this entire trip!"

" G-girls!" The blonde shouted, running over to the others." Please stop!"

" N-no! This bitch tried to murder me!" Then (Y/N) gave Alanna a good shove, but she ripped off the front part of her white tank top.

The three stood there in silence for a minute then the redhead lifted up the ripped shirt that was clenched in her fist to look at it then looked back up at (Y/N) to then smirk." Were you planning on getting laid tonight?" She taunted.

(Y/N) turned red immediately and looked down at herself." I-.. I.. No!" She cried out, covering her breasts with her arms." I'm not like you two!"

"Alanna!" Brenda called out to the redhead." Why the hell did you do that?!"

" Well one; she pushed me." She answered, rolling her eyes before shooting a glare over to the (Y/N)." Two; she deserves what's coming to her." She had smirked menacingly.

" Alanna, what are you talking about?" The blonde shakily said, fear consuming her when the redhead walked past her to approach (Y/N) again.

" You stay away from me!" (Y/N) had growled out, glaring at the approaching woman." You psycho!"

" Shut up!" Alanna commanded, stopping in front of her." Now, I'm giving you a chance, to fucking lighten up and enjoy the rest of your trip and apologize to me." She barked, holding up three fingers in her face.

Everything was silent once more.

This was killing Anti, he wants to help his angel but he'd be risking everything doing so.

" Well? I'm waiting." Alanna huffed.

Then this took everyone by surprise, even Anti, when (Y/N) had sudden slammed her fist into the redhead's face, square in the nose; which caused her to stumble back and held her face as she groaned in pain.

" Fuck you, I won't do whatcha tell me!" His angel screamed." You can suck my dick!"

Anti's eyes widen, then quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from letting a burst of laughter escape.

 _Nice!_

Alanna moved her hand away from her face to reveal that her nose is indeed broken and bleeding, everything silent again. Then she began to smile, smile to a grin." You're going to regret that." She reached behind her to then take out a switchblade.

(Y/N)'s eyes widen to see the weapon." Lanna, put that thing away. Now."

" Brenda, grab her." Alanna commanded with a purr.

" W-What?" Brenda asked, confused and scared." N-No! I am not assisting in this!"

" I fucking said grab her!" The redhead growled." Or do you want to die too?" She threatened coldly.

" You're.. You're going to kill me?" (Y/N) stood there, frozen and panicked.

 _God damn it, (Y/N), move..._

Anti thought, his heart was racing like crazy. He was still gripping at the tree, causing it to crack slowly.

Then the blonde had grabbed his angel from behind," He- B-Brenda..?" His angel looked back at her 'friend', her eyes filled with betrayal.

" I-I'm sorry." She whimpered, holding down (Y/N)'s arm." I-I don't want to die."

" Looks like you never had any friends to begin with huh?" Alanna taunted with a soft tone, stepping closer to her victim.

"Shut the fuck up, Psycho." (Y/N) whimpered a little, sounding defeated. Then suddenly, the redhead began to use her free hand to choke her out.

" I could be one and torture you before I kill you." she said sadistically, throwing the knife onto the ground to put her other hand on (Y/N)'s throat and gripped harder on her windpipes.

Anti then hopped down the tree, hiding behind it to keep himself from being seen at first then was about to go in for a lunge but stopped himself yet again to see Alanna let go of her neck to then continue to do so. (Y/N) coughed and struggling for air with whines." S-stop.. Stop!" She cried out then thrown a kick to Brenda's knee which caused the blonde to yelp in pain and let go; This gave her a chance to then grab a hold of the redhead's arms, yanking them away from her neck before slamming a foot into the bitch's stomach." I told you to stop!" She coughed out, trying to regain the air to her lungs.

Alanna stumbled back to hold her stomach in pain." You fuckin' cunt, I'll fuckin' gut you!"

(Y/N) turned to make a run for it but she was tripped and fell. It was Brenda that stuck out her leg. She tried to crawl away but Alanna jumped onto her back before she could get away." Nuh uh, you are not getting away so easily." She then reached and grabbed her switchblade out of the ground before using her other hand to shove her face into the ground, knocking out the rose clip in that was in her beautiful hair." I'll just poke some holes in you then." She raised her blade in the air." Then I'll slice your throat to shut you up for good." She giggled like a maniac.

Anti closed his eyes tightly, giving up.

 _Cover your ears._

He told her telepathically and she complied by doing so.

" What the fook are you doing?" Alanna spat.

Then silence.

Anti then took a breath to start singing in a low and dark tone.

 _This is a black, black ski mask song_

 _So put all of your anger on_

 _In the truly gruesome do we trust_

 _I will always land on you like a sucker punch_

He came out from behind the tree, opening his now glowing blue and green eyes and he raised both of his hands up; The girls were immediately placed into a trance with no hesitation. They were so weak like putty in his hands. The two rose up to their feet and Anti walked close to them as he sung, he was expressionless for the moment.

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmar_ _e_

He stopped in front of Alanna, glaring into her dull green eyes. Rage was burning in his eyes but he stayed expressionless.

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you_

 _You would never sing along_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

His voice got lower and demonic with those lines, he wanted to just dig his claws into this bitch but not yet, he needed to get them away from his angel. So he begins to walk again, moving his arms to his sides but extends them with elbow bent and the two ladies followed him to the opposite side of the clearing. He stopped to then face them with a wicked grin.

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

He then reached over to Brenda, taking her hand in his pulling her in to then spin her before pulling her back in to dip her and brought his lips to her ear and sung quietly.

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

Turning his head, he dug his razor sharp teeth into Brenda's neck which made her scream but Anti quickly slapped his free hand onto her mouth until she was reduced to just making gurgling sounds. He pulled back, ripping out the jugular, meat, and skin to spit it out to the side then he gripped a hold of her cheeks with his nails and slammed her head into ground, causing it to burst like a bubble; He was too enraged to care that he used too much strength. He continued to sing, straightening himself up, beginning to circle his next prey.

 _I'm just a problem that doesn't wanna be solved_

 _So could you please hold your applause_

 _Take this sideshow and all its freaks_

 _And turn it into the silver screen dream_

He sang sweetly with that wicked smile still plastered across his face. He stopped to then looked over to (Y/N) to see her about to uncover her ears while she kept head down against the ground.

 _Don't._

He turned his attention back to Alanna, who seemed to be shaking like crazy even while she was under his spell. He sang again but colder, walking behind her and grabbed her hips to make her sway with him to the imaginary beat that was in his head.

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,_

 _You would never sing along_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

He hissed, digging his nails into her hips. Then he began to hear all that (Y/N) was whimpering aloud. He tried his best to calm her down.

 _I don't want to die..._

 _You won't be dying tonight. But someone will be._

He spoke telepathically before resuming his singing

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

He growled, his eyes glowing brighter, nails and teeth growing sharper as his anger rose. With the growth, more of the nails dug into her sides and he dragged them upwards, bringing his lips to her ear, singing disguising it as soft and sweet making her shiver and moan. He then moved so that he'd be standing in front of her with nails still stabbing into her.

 _And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

He took a claw away from her side and raised it to thrust it into her chest, breaking through the ribs and grabbed her pumping heart, ripping it out and held it in front of her. It was still connected to everything somehow.

 _I said one day the bell is gonna swallow me whole_

 _And I feel like a photo that's been overexposed_

He sang, staring at the rapidly beating heart with interest and hunger. All Alanna could do was watch in horror in her trance.

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up_

 _Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb_

 _And now I'm just numb_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

He held onto the last note almost like he was howling, clenching the organ until it bursts and splattered on him and the redhead.

With that she collapsed, Anti proud of his work but there was always room for improvement. So, he tore up both of the women's bodies beyond recognition but before doing so, kneeling down, he took off the black band ring that was around Alanna's left ring finger and shoved it into his pant pocket. He stood there quietly, admiring his work while soaked in blood. All of his anger dying down, the glow in his eyes dimmed down, and the sharpness of his teeth and nails went back to normal sharp. Then he looked over to (Y/N) again.

" I'm scared.. I'm so scared, Jack." She whimpered with tears following, her eyes closed and she was laying on her right side before she moved to sit up against the tree that she was closest to.

 _I know. It's alright. They won't hurt you anymore._

He thought to her, his voice returning back to normal. He began to walk over to her, his steps quiet as can be.

(Y/N) then began to cry and whimper louder than before." I don't know what to do anymore.. My two only friends want to kill me and I can't leave.. What the fuck am I suppose to do?" She choked out through her cries.

Anti stopped in front of her, going down to his knees and gently placed his blood soaked hand onto her left cheek." Don't open your eyes." He demanded softly, staring at her.

Of course, she didn't listen and opened her eyes so they would be greeted by his multicolored ones. All she did was stare, she wasn't scared or anything.

" I told you not to open them, angel." He sighed in disappointment.

" I.. I wanted to actually see you." She whispered to him, sniffling.

" Why?" He whispered back, legitimately confused. Taking his thumb to wipe away the tears that were running down her left cheek but then flinched when he realized that his hand was bloody as fuck and was smearing it all on her face." Oh fook.. Sorry." He was just about to move it away but she kept him from doing so by leaning into it.

" It's alright." She responded, tears continued their flow." I wanted to see my hero."

No one spoke for a minute, just staring at each other's eyes. Then Anti smiled slightly to reveal his sharp teeth." Even if your hero is a murderer?"

" I would've been dead if you didn't come back." She choked a little bit, the cries trying to sneak back up." It was me.. or them." She sniffed, her bottom lip quivering.

" And I don't regret it." He still smiled, lowering his brows." You're someone worth protecting." He looked over to the white rose clip that had fallen out of her hair earlier and leaned over towards it and scooped it up into his bloody free hand." A precious little angel." He snickered softly.

Why do you call me that?" (Y/N) questioned.

" I believe that you're one of the most purest of people there is in the world." He answered quickly with a large grin, carefully clipping the fake rose back into her (H/C) hair, blood speckling it." And the most beautiful."

" I-I'm none of those things.. I'm not pure and I'm not beautiful." She retorted, looking down at her lap." All I am now is sad and alone.."

" That's not what I think, (Y/N)." He said, shaking his head and taking his hand away to leave a bloody hand print on her cheek." And you're not alone." His tone getting softer as he got closer to her, her legs in between his knees and he hovered over her, wiping off his hands on a clean part of his hoodie and placed them on both sides of her head and made her look up at him. Could never get enough of staring into your amazing (E/C) eyes like they were the most valuable and beautiful jewels he laid his eyes upon." You have me."

There was a soft blush crawling along her face." I-I do?

He just nods.

The two just stared into each others eyes in silence for a moment, lost in them, before (Y/N) smiled slightly." Your name isn't Jack, is it?"

He just shook his head no.

" Then what is it?" She whispered, placing her soft, shaky hands upon his cheeks." I want to know who you really are."

" You'd get scared if I told you who I actually am, angel. But as for my actual name, It's Antiseptic, But I'd prefer Anti or Septic." He placed his forehead against hers, enjoying the closeness.

" Kind of strange but I like it." Her hands trails down and grabbed a hold of the front of his hoodie." Are you.. a demon by chance?"

" What gave it away?" He chuckled in amusement

" Were you the one that's been singing me to sleep the past couple nights?"

" Heh, Sorry not sorry." He nodded.

" D-Don't worry about it." She still barely smiled, shaking her head a little bit.

Silence again.

Anti took a breath to break the tension that had been building with the silence." I can take you back to the hotel room, if you want."

" I-I.. Yeah." She nodded." B-but first.." One of her hands released the hoodie to reach in her bag." I want one more song for tonight." She said, looking through her phone's playlist.

This was it, the moment he has been waiting for. Him and her singing together. He wondered what song she'll choose, his thought filled with excitement and desire but he replied with a nod." Alright."

She placed the phone down, pressing play." You start."

His pointed ears focused in on the music, his lungs taking in the fresh air before he sang to his maiden with such tenderness.

 _Waiting for the night to shine like a star_

 _Everyone no matter where you are_

 _If you're near or far_

Then (Y/N) suddenly joined in, not over powering him, she was just faint. But god, was she singing just beautifully like this, he couldn't wait to hear her parts.

 _And this is what we need, what we will be_

 _Clearing black for all the world to see_

 _This is you and me_

Then it went back to just being Anti singing the chorus.

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo~_

He began to hum the rest of his part, placing both of his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears and blood, being mindful of her black eye that he had just noticed and watched his angel take in her breath and began to sing. Goosebumps crawled up onto his skin, shivers going up and down his spine, this was like a sensual feeling to him even if it was just a couple lines. He just wanted to moan out to her but he held back and just watched in awe.

 _Longing for the light to fade from the sky_

 _Everyone let's raise your hands up high_

 _To the day we die_

Then Anti joined in, not over powering your voice like what you had done.

 _This is what we like, it's what we do_

 _All along it's gonna get us through_

 _This is me and you_

Then the two began to sing their hearts out together. What an amazing feeling. The harmonization of female and male voices was almost enough to make anyone cry tears of joy. God, what a feeling.

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

 _Woooo we're the kings and the queens of the night_

With every lyric, Anti inched closer to her face, his lips just centimeters from hers. He just wanted to planted them onto hers, it was so tempting, he was basically teasing himself at his point. Then you two took one last breath and sang out.

 _The Kings and the Queens~_

Antiseptic couldn't take it anymore, that last harmony pushed him enough to press his lips onto hers, moving his hands down to snake around her waist and just as he did so, (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck.

This kiss was absolutely perfect after a wonderful singing session. Passionate, sweet and slow.

But then her body began to tremble, this caused Anti to stop and part from the kiss, alarmed if he did something wrong." (Y/N), what's wrong?" He said softly, studying her and listening in on her words.

" U-Uhm.." She started, looking at him." I.. I don't know." She looked confused, still shaking like crazy then it seemed to hit her when she suddenly covered her chest by hugging herself, gripping her biceps and scrunched up her face as if she was really embarrassed.

The demon took note, moving to her side." Okay." He says before scooping her up bridal style and stood up straight." Let's get out of here."

She hesitated for a second before putting her arms back around his neck." Please.." She said quietly.

He nodded, holding her close while he walked away from a beautiful yet horrific area.

. . .

Antiseptic used the room key to (Y/N)'s room, using his foot to gently push the door open as he walked inside while carrying his angel bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands now on her lap.

The two scanned the room, it was an absolute wreck. Clothes, electronics, and other things were scattered across the space." What the fuck.." (Y/N) muttered in anger." Those cunts fucked up all of my stuff. God damn it.." She growled, looking down.

" You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He teased with a chuckle.

Puffing out her cheeks, she stuttered." Sh-shut the fuck up."

This made him laugh a bit louder, placing her on the couch." I'm only teasing, angel."

" I-I know that." She smiled up at him, just about to stand up but he kept her from doing so with a hand placed on her chest and pushed her back down." Nuh-uh, you stay there." He removed his hand from her chest and placed his hands on his hips.

" Uh.. I don't know if you've noticed, Anti, but the room is a mess. I want to clean it up a bit and possibly give my console a proper burial." She joked, laughing pitifully.

He looked over to the broken console, then shrugged." Hey, for all we know, it could still work and I'll do the cleaning. You need a break from all the chaos." He walked away from (Y/N) to do what he planned to.

" O-Oh.. Well.. Could you uh.." She paused for a moment." Uh.. Could you hand me a shirt and shorts? I'd like to at least put on Pjs." she says coyly.

Anti looked around for a second then scooped up a pair of basketball shorts and (F/S) shirt, walking back over and plopped it on top of her head." Here ya go!" He snickered mischievously.

His angel took them off of her head to look up at him, dumbfounded." Um.. Thank you."

" You really aren't used to receiving kindness, huh?" He flashed a smile at her.

" I'm not." She laughed nervously." I'm usually the one giving out the kindness." She took off the ruined tank top, rolled into a ball, and tossed it at a small trash can near the bathroom and made the shot.

" Nice shot." Anti complimented." I figured that as much. You have have really had your buttons pushed, huh?" He continued his business of cleaning the room.

" S-Something like that." She stood up, heading to the bathroom." I'm going to change."

" Alright." He nodded, watching her go.

That left the demon to be left to his own devices.

 _Hey, Jackaboy, you there?_

Nothing.

 _Jack? Did you fookin fall asleep?!_

Still nothing. Anti groaned with a sigh." Great. So much for sleep is for the weak, lil' shite." He huffed, picking up the console and found what was broken and fixed it, doing very little to it and plugged it back into the TV." I'm going to kick his arse later, I swear to jaesus." He grumbled, slipping off his hoodie to clean bare chested, and wiggled off his blood soaked jeans to be just down in his boxers.

Then right when he got quiet, he heard muffles of cries and whining from the bathroom. He frowned when he heard what the words were." Oh, (Y/N).. I wish you could see that you matter so much more than them." He whispered quietly before grabbing the clothes that seemed to belong to (Y/N) and placed them in a pile near the couch and gathered up the late women's things and placed them in a corner. Then he worked on the bed, happy to see that there was indeed new sheet on there but the girls must have messed it up when they trashed everything else, so he fixes it; making it look nice. Too bad there wasn't any mint to put on the pillows.

Once he finished cleaning, he stood near the bathroom with his hands back on his hips to admire the hard work he put into the space." Alright, done and done." He smiled to himself to then plop down on to the couch." Ahh~ Couch is pretty comfy." He admitted, closing his eyes, breathing slowly.

After a couple minute, he began to hear his maiden again." Much better.." and "Shut.." then "I was only in there for ten minutes."

Then he could feel her presence approach, but he didn't budge. Instead, he just continues to look like he's asleep. Then he heard her thoughts.

 _He looks adorable. Although I wish he was awake. I have so many questions._

Then Anti felt soft, delicate fingers starting to comb through his slightly messy but soft hair.

 _Oh yeah.. This is heaven._

He thought.

 _I'll ask him later. But until then.._

Then he heard her gasp quietly, bringing her hand to a stop. _Oh shit._

" Mm.." He whined, scrunching up his brows." Don't stop.."He opened his multicolored eyes to look up at (Y/N).

She stared down at him with wide eyes." I.. I.. I.." Her face becoming flushed with red." I.. I was uhm.. going to play some games. I'm not exactly tired." she brought her hand to rub the back of her neck as if she was nervous.

Then without hesitation, Anti slowly sat up to give (Y/N) room to sit down.

" A-ah! You don't have to move! I can just sit on the floor." She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to get him to disregard what she had said.

Then the demon just pats the spot next to him." Just sit down, you goof." He smiled his sharp teeth.

" I.. Okay." She sighed with defeat and took a seat next to him." Listen, Anti, I uh.." Before she could get anything out, Anti reached over to grab a controller and handed it over to her." Uhm.. Thank you." She took it slowly.

Then he took a chance and laid down on the couch again but this time he used her lap as a pillow." I know you have your questions. So, ask while you play and I lay." He shifted a little bit before closing his eyes once he was comfortable.

" O-Okay." She says nervously, sounds of the system ringing in his ears." So.. um.. Why do you look like Jacksepticeye?" She questioned, looking through her game library.

" Because I am technically 'Jack' or Sean." He admitted.

" Okay." She says plainly." Okay. Then why do you look like a demonic version of him?"

" Because I am a demon." He says blatantly.

" What? How?" She stopped her search for a game to look down at Anti.

The demon opened his green and black eye to look back at her while keeping the other eye closed." How?" He thought for a second; he might as well tell her the whole truth. She hasn't given him a reason to not trust her. Then he slowly lifted up his left hand to show her the band ring on his ring finger." Technically speaking, I'm possessing him. He was given a ring by one of his many friends. Felix, I think or I know him as Exe."

" How can you be so casual about this?" (Y/N) spoke out, then quickly slapped a hand onto her mouth.

Chuckles rumbled his throat with such a cute smile." Because I trust you, (Y/N). I can't say that about a lot of people either."

" I-I uh glad you trust me." She looked back at the TV screen to then finally select (G)." So.. Then you're in control all the time?"

" Kinda. Pretty much, but I let him do his job." He nodded, putting his hand down onto his chest.

" Why is your singing so alluring?"

" I'm kind of like a siren except, you know, not a fish." He opened his other eye, still watching her expressions as he smirked.

She glanced down at his smirk to then shiver." O-oh.. I guess that explains why you know so many songs." She mumbled." I've kinda connected that you're the murderer around here.. but another thing I'm wondering, why haven't you killed me? I'm nothing special. Just some girl on vacation from another country."

This made Anti chuckle darkly, as if he have been waiting for her to as that; lifting his left hand up to gently ghost it up from her neck, chin, then her cheek. She shivered under his chilling touch." I was going to when we first met." He begun to whisper." I was going to tear you up, eat your insides, and drink your blood. Hell, even save your beautiful (E/C) eyes as a trophy." He took in a deep breath, then released it slowly in a soft moan as he just imagined the scene.

(Y/N) just stopped playing the game, looking at Anti with fear.

" But.. Then I got to know you a little." He tenderly placed his hand on her cheek to cup it perfectly." Then I seen you get attacked by that man. I got really angry." He clenched down his teeth, gritting them a little and looked away to the TV." I just knew that I didn't want anyone else touching you or hurting you, not even me. 'This girl is so pure, just like an angel. I can't let anyone treat you like shit'."

Some red crept along her cheeks after that," I thought demons hated angels." She pointed out.

" Heh, Doesn't mean that they can't try to taint them." He threatened with a purr, licking his lips. His confidence at an all time high.

" U-Uhm.. W-we'll see about that." She stuttered before going back to her game.

All he could do was chuckle at his angel's reactions and closed his eyes again." Anymore questions?"

" Are there others getting the same ring?"

Anti shrugged."I guess so. I think Exe mentioned giving one to this 'Mark' guy."

" I-I see.." She bit her bottom lip, focusing on the game more and more." How did you get your name?"

" I was created with it?"

" Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed. What else was she expecting?" Okay. Fair enough."

" Anything else?" He had sighed, getting tired with the questions now.

" I think I'm done with the questions for now." With that, she saved her game and placed the controller down on the arm of the couch.

" Good."

She leans back and closed her eyes to then flinch when Anti moved his hand away from her soft cheek, grabbing her right hand and placed it upon his head." You sure do like flinching a lot." He pointed out.

" Y-Yeah.. Sorry. Tonight was just a trip." Her nervous fingers began to comb through the soft, messy green hair; he loved this feeling, the feeling of being spoiled with gentle touches.

" Don't worry about it, I got you." He sighed softly, his chest rising and falling slowly." Mm~" He felt her stroking to slow down causing Anti to smile softly knowing that she was on the verge of falling asleep." Goodnight, my sweet little angel."

 _I wonder what the future will have in store for us._


	12. Chapter 11-5

So uh... I have no excuse. Just needed to write this

Warning: Very Gay

Song (s) while writing: Numb by Nick Jonas and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.

D-don't ask me why, this is just a response, it doesn't effect the story what so ever.

Here we go, fuck me right?

* * *

Anti found himself walking in the middle of town, in the middle of the night, not remembering how he even got there.

He stopped for a minute to then look at the beautiful night sky. Then he remembered and looked down at himself and hands." Oh yeah.." he worn his red hoodie that was covered in blood, the stench of metal strong." I killed a lot tonight.. because they touched her." He spoke quietly before continuing to walk but this time with a destination. This place was more of a ghost town than normal. Good.

It was strange, maybe he had gone into a blind rage. They did pissed him off pretty badly, not stopping their touching and kisses and bites, it was disgusting. His angel was his and his alone. No one can have them, he was being super possessive, more so than usual. Like a dragon and their treasures they collected.

How could he find someone that can do these things to him? She was perfect in his eyes. Sighing in thought of her, he made it home and entered," Jackaboy?" He called, heading to the bathroom.

It was silent. He has been really quiet lately, it was actually getting him worried." When I'm going to bed I'm checking up on you, fooker."

Anti then blinked when he felt a presence that is really close to his apartment, Who the Fook are you? He questioned out to them telepathically.

No answer.

Shrugging at his paranoia, it might have just been a cat or dog." Whatever." Once he got inside the bathroom, he grabbed a scrubber and soap to set them down at the sink." These stains are gonna take forever to get out." He mumbled quietly, turning on the hot water.

Then the presence felt ten times closers. Almost right behind him. He quickly wiped his head towards the doorway behind him to see nothing.

 _Get a fooking grip, Anti._

He then proceeds to splash water onto his hoodie, getting soaked, squeezing soap onto the scrubber and starts to scrub the shit out of the hoodie." Ugh, I should just throw this in the wash.." He grumbles, frowning, slipping off the hoodie.

" What the hell?" Said a familiar Irish accent that was directly behind him, feeling that same presence from before again.

He whipped his head to look behind him, throwing down the hoodie, opening his mouth to say something but hesitated. His body went colder than cold seeing what looked like a duplicate of himself, kinda, leaning against the wall near the bathroom doorway with arms crossed, but he didn't show any sort of panic, just a blank face, blinking a few times.

This man was just like him, but there were differences. Both of his eyes were black and green that seemed to glow dimly, his green hair was paler than his own.

Finally, Anti says something." Who are you?"

" I'd ask you the same thing." The other male's voice was always a tad more different, a tiny bit higher. Maybe. Anti's voice was pretty much just like Sean's but just a tad deeper.

This answer irritated him, reaching over to a hand towel." Well, since you asked so nicely, Fook off!" He shrugged, waving a bloody hand as if to shoo him away and begins to wipe the blood off of his face and hands.

"Dude!" They shouted, the anger in their voice resulted in a slightly deeper voice." Who are you and why are you in my apartment?!"

 _Fooking excuse me?_

" What!? Who are _you_ and why are you in _my_ apartment!?" Anti shouts, this was actually starting to get scary but his poker face was on point, putting on an irritated and annoyed sort of look.

Then he finally introduced himself." I'm Nightmare, the damned owner of this apartment!" He declares, placing a hand on his chest being high and mighty.

" Well, Pardon me, 'Nightmare' ," He holds up his hands to do the quote unquote hand gestures." But I'm Anti and you need to leave my apartment!"

" Make me." Nightmare challenged with a smirk.

 _Gotcha, bitch._

With smirk, Anti took in a breath to then placed down the towel on the sink, his eyes glowing dimly and gets a beat in his head, closing his eyes to focus. This man had seal his fate, I'll be sure to give him only hell of a nightmare.

 _Nightmare_

He sounded rough, like how the song playing in his head was intended to be, holding that lyric for a good eight seconds, placing a hand on his own chest.

 _Dragged ya down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever_

 _(Peace of mind is less than never)_

 _Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
And old acquaintance severed_

 _(Burn the world your last endeavor)_

He slowly opened his eyes to see that Nightmare isn't phased yet, weirded out more like. He was getting worried but the show must go on.

 _Flesh is burning_  
 _You can smell it in the air_  
 _Cause men like you have_  
 _Such an easy soul to steal_

Anti pointed his right index finger at the other like a gun, smirking.

 _So stand in line while  
They ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave  
Until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Turning, haunting, yearning  
Pull the trigger_

Then Anti lifted his hand up swiftly as if he had fired a handgun then he began to sing softer than the fast gruff voice he had going to then close his eyes again, getting lost in his own song.

 _You should have known_  
 _The price of evil_  
 _And it hurts to know_  
 _That you belong here, yeah_  
 _Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare-_

Anti was then interrupted when he felt a hand ram onto his chest to slam his back into the wall besides the sink. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by this so called Nightmare holding a small knife to Anti's neck. This singing didn't work at all, even if he was interrupted, it should have worked. Instead of showing fear, he chuckles.

 _He's thinking of killing me.._

He thought then the corners of his lips pulled into a large shark like teeth." That's not gonna happen."

" If you laid a finger on (Y/N), I swear I will make regret being born." He threatened chillingly, pressing the blade in the flesh a little.

He twitched a slight bit, hissing, then he stopped in realization of the name the other had declared." (Y/N)? What?!" His poker face broke, panicking." Why do you know my angel?! What did you do?!"

" Angel?" He questioned, raising a brow.

Then all of a sudden, it felt like Anti's mind and body was on auto pilot." Yeah.." He spoke quietly, the panic leaving his person and his eyes soften to stare into Nightmare's dimly glowing eyes that were like beautiful emeralds." But.." His lips quivered a little." You could be my angel too."

Then out of no where, this man drops the knife to the floor to crash his lips onto Anti's, still keeping him pinned but gradually pinned him with his body instead and grabbed a hold of his wrist and pinned them up on the wall. This guy was strong, if it wasn't obvious that he wasn't human before it more apparent now.

Not even forcing his way through, Nightmare got his long tongue to play, wrestle and pin Anti's long forked tongue. Their groans of pleasure echoing the bathroom.

Anti was confused yet aroused by some stranger that looked nearly like him. His body wasn't his or Sean's, it was just acting on it's own accord. The pleasure from the rough kiss was making him feel dirty but amazing, how could he betray his angel this way? How could he?

He loved this feeling but he felt like he had died inside.

 _How the fook could I do this? Why?_

Opening his eyes a slight bit to see what was going on ,with what little control he had, to see a smokey, shadowy figure standing right behind Nightmare that looked to have a shiteating grin.

Then it felt like a slap in the face once he heard a shriek of an angel.

He woke up.


	13. Chapter 12

So here's another chapter of this baby! And it's back to your POV. Finally right? Lmfao, Being Meguka is suffering ʘ‿ʘ

Song (s) I listened to while writing: Left Behind by DAgames.

Let's drop the bass.

(D/C)= Different Color

(N/C)= No Change

(S/L)= Super Long

(S,S/C) = Shaved, Short Cut

(G, W, B, )= Gray, White, Black

(F)= Forked

(L/F, S/T)= Long Fangs, Shark Teeth

–

You began to open your oh so tired and heavy (E/C) eyes.

Although feeling yourself open your eyes, you felt as though you were blind now being in a dark room while you lie there on what felt like tiled flooring.

You moved your lips, mouthing 'where am I?' But it seems your vocal cords were nonexistent.

Melody of a music box began ring in the area and in your ears. You had no idea where the source of it was but curiosity was filling your thoughts. 'Where?' You mouthed, forcing yourself to slowly stand on your two feet.

Then you heard a familiar Irish voice. Not the demonic one. Not the hyper energetic one. But the softer, melodic one. " Everyone please stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarily."

There was a chair that had appeared right behind you. A red cushioned theater chair. You weren't even aware of it and you just listened to what the voice had asked you to do and took a seat, shrugging your shoulders in and resting your hands in between your legs on the chair; you weren't one for sitting like a normal person. 'Anti? Sean?' You mouthed, trying to be vocal but nothing came out still.

You don't ever remember there being a stage in front of you, dressed with red velvet curtains and golden ropes, a bright spotlight shining directly down towards the stage's wooden floor which was quite reflective, it must have been cleaned recently; you didn't bother to question.

The music began to get intense which caused your muscles to tense.

 _Behold the horrors_

There was a different voice now. Singing. It didn't sound like anything familiar, it was lower than Sean's and Anti's. It was low, way low. Finally the curtain drew back, revealing it to be the demon man who you were just getting to know. He's the one singing? It doesn't sound like him. Also, He looks different, real different. His eyes were absolutely pitch black with no signs of color or pupils, his teeth sharper than normal as were his claws, his skin was more gray instead of a pale-gray, his hair was completely disheveled and pale green, not faded, and he was shirtless and worn only tight black pants. Why?

The man who looked like Anti spreads his arms out slowly, his mouth forming a large mischievous grin as he sang more.

 _They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse  
You wouldn't know of course _

He pointed at you with a shrug.

 _But I force a new "judgment" day  
On this day you will repay  
Your respects to all that may  
Lurk in between your mind  
And man kind_

You were feeling unsettled, uncomfortable, scared even. This singing wasn't his normal singing towards you. Did you do something to ruin everything again?

Standing up quickly from the seat, you began to breathe heavily in a panic. The room was spinning, your head pounding, then you seen that the stage was empty in a blink, but once your closed your lids again to open them, there he was again but this time right up in your face. He was taller than before, he was towering over you, staring at you with that grin.

 _So have a seat  
And be afraid_

Then the man leaned in, his face getting closer and closer which caused you to fall back into the chair to try and escape his closeness but just get trapped, he placed his hands down on the arms of the chair, continuing to lean in, licking his lips and staring into your terrified eyes longingly.

 _Fears about to commence  
The final ritual  
One body is all we need for this to be complete  
And when the day  
Begins to take form  
You won't be leaving those doors  
You'll only live with us  
Inside the darkness  
As we tear you up inside _

You pressed your back more into the chair, panting heavily as this Anti was nose to nose with you. You mouthed ' Who are you? You're not Anti ' his soft, tender hand reached over, ghosting delicate fingers along your neck which made you shiver. You tried to turn your head away so you didn't have to look at this obvious impostor but he stopped you by grabbing a hold of your jaw to jerk your attention back to him, making sure you stared straight into the black abyss which are his eyes.

 _I was left behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind_

Once that last lyric hit, Anti's grip switched from your jaw to your neck and proceeds to choke you out ever so slowly while crawling more into the chair. It began to tip backwards.

 _If you were to rewind  
Then you would find  
I was left behind_

Then the chair finally fell back all the way, Anti now being on top of you as you laid in the toppled chair as he kept choking you. You struggled, trying to scream but nothing came out even if it felt like you were stressing your vocal cords; grabbing his arms, you tried your damnedest to make him let go.

 _Take your turn to run and hide  
I will catch you all the time_

Suddenly, you weren't being choked anymore but you coughed out but no noises came with it. You see that the impostor had vanished in thin air but the song and music continues. Scrabbling out of the chair, you quickly run around to find an exit but the scenery was different; Flames. Flames were surrounding you in this theater like building. The panic in your mind and chest grew heavier by the minute, tears falling down in streams on your cheeks.

 _This night no longer shines  
Your tears divine  
You'll now be mine!_

You gasp out when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist from behind, dabbing an intoxicating peck to your neck making your whole body weak and close your eyes. What the hell was even going on? This was all so confusing. But dear god were you melting under such a simple little peck to the neck.

But this feeling didn't last long when you were then kicked in the back into a door way suddenly appearing behind you.

Stumbling into the next room, you fell onto your stomach but picked yourself back up to look around where you now.

It looked to be a white, small bedroom but with no furniture. Just one lone mirror that's right ahead but you couldn't see anything in it. Then sounds of cracking were heard behind you along with a slam of a door; before you got the chance to turn around, a large, cold hand grabbed the back of your neck and threw your body effortlessly at the mirror with your back hitting it, cracking it severely.

 _Behold the terrors  
You won't believe  
What I have done to you  
I've made it look brand new  
Oh how cute_

Groans rumbled in your throat, your shaky arms lifting you off of the floor to look at the cracked mirror. It was hard to see but you saw it.

Your Appearance was different. Way different. Your hair, eyes, skin, teeth, tongue.

You had (D/C) eyes, (D/C), (S,S/C, or S/L) hair, Your skin (G, W, B, Or N/C), Your tongue (S/L, F, D/C, or N/C), Teeth (L/F, S/T, or N/C). Tears began to spill out, letting out speechless cries. Your eyes slowly looked down to see a small little black ring on your left ring finger. ' No.' you mouthed. ' I can't be!' You looked back at the mirror to see the same man that posed as Anti approaching you from behind, smirking with shrugging shoulders. He was chuckling at you.

 _But don't digress  
I'm the ring master you see  
In this horror game you flee  
I take up every shadow  
Believe me _

He placed a hand on his chest, taking a bow, his appearance suddenly flashed, looking glitchy for a moment, then took on the looks of Felix. THE Pewdiepie, King of youtube. Or was he? He was beardless and his eyes were glowing red and blue eyes, the smirk never leaving as he continues to sing, the voice now glitched out and sounding more like the Swede.

 _Now have a seat  
And grab your light_

Instead of sitting back, you stood up to your feet, gritting your teeth as tears blurred your vision. The impostor coming closer.

 _Tears begin to run  
You dry  
But darkened thoughts  
Are the "commond" grounds  
I give myself to be complete_

He stops in front of you, examining you then grabbed a hold of your left wrist to bring it up to his face, licking his lips like before when he was Anti while staring at the black ring. This strength was scary.

 _Be as it may  
Our courtesy remains  
So we offer you  
Our darkest passion  
Take off that blind fold that heals  
And reveal your soul that dies_

He took another bow, placing a gentle kiss upon the ring. He repeated his chorus, pulling you into his chest, holding you to him by the waist and made sure his eyes stared back into yours. Anyone could tell he had zero interest in you, there was no love in them, just evil and mischief.

 _Mine_

He says deep and dark. Then he shoved your right back into the mirror but this time you went right through the glass, shattering through it and into an endless abyss with the glass falling with you.

You're appearance was back to normal but you were scratched up, bruised, and bloody. Your clothes were in tatters. It was such a sad sight to see you falling head first to whatever you'd land on.

Then a more deeper, demonic voice spoke with gruff.

 _You dare bring your filth into my lair?  
Well then, let us descend _

Then you'd suddenly be surrounded by hundreds of black rings with so many designs and colors on them and some of the rings had some white figures hovering around them. You noticed one of the figures looked like Jack's. The figures were all falling just like you were. Head first.

Then that same disembodied voice got softer.

 _Re-born again  
Our suits are now refined  
Breathing new life  
Inside our tombs tonight  
You have no idea what we've been through  
Time and time again  
Don't hold it on our deadliest demise  
We can't keep you alive!_

You decided to look down to see your fate. All you see was white. you assumed it was the floor, but once you hit the pure color, you found out it wasn't the ground. You had dived head first into water and the rings followed.

Slowly you sank towards the bottom. You weren't sure what compelled you to so this but your voice suddenly became audible once you begin to sing beautifully, closing your eyes tightly.

 _All this torture will unwind  
Take it from your broken crimes  
You have no place to go  
But you would know  
Take my turn to run and flee  
But death's my destiny  
Stop holding back from me_

Slowly, you opened your eyes to be greeted by what looked to be black ink in water heading towards you. You did nothing but watch and sink as the white water got warmer.

 _They burned it all down!  
They burned us alive  
They made us look like clowns_

The rings reached the bottom of the white sea. But you have yet to land. There was growls and laughter now coming from the rings. You looked down. There was so many shadowy figures reaching up towards you with large grins, smirks, angry frowns, sad frowns, and straight lines. You haven't felt this scared in your fucking life with your heart pounding like crazy.

 _Our souls arise  
But like the jester said to the king  
There's bad news that I bring  
Now let the night begin! _

Your eyes averted back to the Inky blackness that was now right in front of you but had more of a form, glowing red eyes could be made out through it all and an inky, black, muscly arm reached out to touch your cheek and press itself against your body, the sticky ink trying to consume your entire person.

You fought and fought, struggling and punching the ink but it was no use. Then the ink monster moved in closer, whispering into your ear.

 _I was left behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind  
If you were to rewind  
Then you would find  
I was left behind  
Take your turn to run and hide  
I will catch you all the time  
This night no longer shines  
Your tears divine  
You'll now be mine._

He held the note with that shiteating grin, the ink transforming into so many forms that looked familiar like youtubers you loved to watch in just a flash like a roulette table. Then stuck with one in particular, Mark Fischbach, but with bags under his red eyes, his skin pure white and his hair was a dark crimson and slicked back. He licked his lips once again before finishing off his song, his voice was beautiful but it still never had the same effect as the true Anti's did.

 _We hope you enjoyed the show  
Within your grave down below._

He ripped you away from the goop to then push you further down to where the monsters below could grab a hold of you and slowly pull you into the seaweed of black. You extended an arm out to the lookalike Mark, letting out a high pitched scream while he watched you, laughing manically.

" See you soon, Princess. Go cry to your Prince."


	14. Chapter 13

I'm really tired, lmfao

Well, the last chapter was interesting huh? Wonder what the fuck that was about, right?

Enough chit-chat, let's continue this beautiful nightmare, my lovelies~

Song(s) while I wrote: Mikasa by Veil Of Maya, Re: Re: - Erased Intro and Outro, Strike Back– Fairy Tail ( Natewantstobattle English lyrics ) (This song will be in this chapter )

–

Arms outstretched towards the ceiling and eyes opening in a snap, you screamed in pure terror,you could've sworn that your vocal cords had just broke with how high of the pitch you were projecting.

Then you heard a thump on the floor.

Your (E/C) eyes frantically scanned the room. You were still in the hotel but instead of being on the couch, you were sleeping in the middle of the huge bed by your lonesome. Then you seen Anti picking himself up off of the floor by the couch. Then you looked over to your right to see your phone that had been placed on your charger on the nightstand. You weren't sure but you thought you seen black smoke hovering over it but you couldn't see very well, possibly hallucinating it considering it just vanished when you blinked rapidly.

Did he put you on the bed and sleep on the couch? What a gentleman.

You kept your arms outstretched for a moment until you heard a familiar, friendly, Irish voice that you were happy to hear.

"(Y/N)?! Are you okay?!What happened?!"

You didn't answer, slowly bringing your hands to your face, feeling cold sweet and salty tears all over, you could practically taste it upon your lips, you were absolutely drenched. Then just as you were about to answer the man,you instead broke down, becoming a sobbing mess.

The sounds of footsteps grew closer rapidly then feeling the bed creek and squeak before you seen Anti, the REAL Anti, hovering over you through your drowning, blurry eyes.

" Oh my fook.. You look like a wreck." He lowered his thick green brows, frowning with concern." What happened? Are you getting sick?"

" N-no." You managed to say with a lot of strain in your voice." I-I had a nightmare. A bad one. A really-really-really- REALLY bad one." You stressed,breathing heavy and shaky as your tears still kept coming.

" Jaesus.." He spoke softly, sitting next to you." My poor angel. Is there anything I can do for you?" He whispered softly.

You turned to your side,using an arm to push yourself up from laying down with the help of your demon." Just.. Just stay right here. Don't leave me, please.."You mumbled through sniffling.

Anti took the of back of his hand and wiped away the tears and sweat." Anything for you."

Then out of no where, you quickly placed your shaky hands on his cheeks. Pinching, stretching,and squishing them.

" What the hell?" He raised his brows, confused with your actions.

" Ju-just.. making sure it's you-you." You spoke softly with a sigh before taking your hands away to grab a hold of your shirt to wipe the rest of the sweat away on the inside of your shirt; Reaching over, grabbing your phone and checked the time." I only slept for an hour. Are you fucking kidding me?" You slammed your phone back down on the nightstand,frustrated.

An arm slowly snaked around you and lightly placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled you in to lean on him." Oi, oi It's okay." He said in a hush voice to you,rubbing the shoulder." You can just sleep in today, angel."

You were silent. Sleeping in did sound like a good idea, so you just nodded to this proposal.

" You deserve it." He smiled, burying his face in your hair, placing a peck on the top of it.

All of this attention you're receiving should be illegal, it was making you feel think you never thought you'd feel, you actually felt comfortable with this man. It's a surprise that you're not fangirling at the fact you were pretty much snuggling with one of your favorite youtubers. But, Antiseptic was someone else completely that just shares a body with Sean. Would that mean that he liked you too? Maybe that's a question for another time. Don't need to ruin such a perfect moment.

You and him sat in silence to calm down with him still rubbing your shoulder but that stopped when you brought up a hand to it, entwining them together." Thank you for everything, Anti." you turned your head to him.

He was staring at you with such interest and love, his cheeks were red when your eyes met his and then smiled." Anything, anytime, anywhere." He placed another peck on your forehead this time.

You weren't exactly sure but that little peck might have been your favorite. It made you feel so special, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

" If you don't mind me asking, what was the dream?" He asked.

You froze for a moment, speechless, you weren't sure if you wanted to repeat it." I-I..uh.."

Anti took notice," If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to-"

" It's okay. I'll tell you." You lifted up your head from the demon to sit up completely but still kept hold of his hand in yours.

Taking a deep breath, you began." I was inside of some place, like a theater or something and I guess I lost my voice or something because I couldn't talk or scream even though it felt like I was." You huffed, rubbing your face with your free hand, already you were going everywhere with your description." Then there was singing. It sounded like you, kinda,just deeper. Then you.. or uh someone that tried to look like you."You pointed.

" So that's why you were worried if I was real or not." He whispered.

" Then I realized it wasn't you when I wasn't effected by the singing, and he came closer and started to choke me." You tried to shorten the dream up so that you wouldn't have to bother him with the whole entire story." And th-then he kicked me into another room with just a mirror." You lip begins to quiver." And.. And.."

Releasing a loud gasp, you let go of Anti's hand to take a look at your left hand. It was bare which made you sigh." And.. I had a black ring on... I-I turned into something I wasn't."

The demon eyes never left you, listening to every word you told, his stare concerned." Take your time." He kept his tone in a soft tone.

Slowly, the two of you turned to each other and Anti grabbed a hold of your left hold withboth of his to make sure you stay grounded and to know he's right here for you." It's alright, my angel."

His voice made your spine quake, relinquishing all nervousness you had before." And then he turned into Pewdiepie.. Or Felix I should say, but he got all glitchy and he didn't have any facial hair and his eyes were red and blue."

The grip of your hand tightened a bit, Anti muttering something under his breath.

" Huh?"

"Nothing, continue." He softened up the hold.

" Okay.. He then threw me into the mirror and I was falling, then suddenly hundreds of black rings appeared surround me. Then I-I felt like I was drowning in a sea of white.. and I seen inky black stuff come at me and stuck onto me. The black rings reached the bottom before me and frowned into..monsters, grabbing for me. The ink turned into a whole bunch of youtubers.. But it stopped on Markiplier, but he was different."You took a deep and shaky breath. You were trying so hard not to shake, but you failed and shook like crazy." Then he threw me into the grabby monsters and I drowned in them. That's when I woke up."

" Wow.." Anti said, his eyes now wide. He seemed speechless.

" Y-yeah.." Your voice hitched a little as if you were going to cry." It was crazy."

Then the Irish demon pulled you into a tight hug, placing a hand on the back of your head.

You couldn't help but to flinch but you eased up rather fast and wrapped your arms around him tightly." Anti.."

" Don't worry, I'll stay right here." He interrupted you knowing exactly what you wanted to ask him." I'm going to do my absolute best to protect you."

You were silent for a good minute then you nodded." Thank you.."

" How about a melody to help you sleep?" He offered, slowly releasing you from the embrace.

" Honestly, I would love that.." A soft smile grew upon your face, scooting yourself back under the blankets as he followed." Just nothing creepy."

He chuckled with a wide smile." Your wish is my command, (Y/N)." He purred, snaking an arm under your head, pulled you in close as he lays on his back so that you'd use his arm as a pillow." Ready?"

You placed a hand on top of his bare chest, pressing yourself close into his side and took in his leg in between yours." Hmm.. Ready." You nodded once you got comfortable. You've never really cuddled like this with anyone before. It was pretty nice.

He began, his voice soft and melodic. This is what that fake Anti didn't have; the power to make you forget your troubles, to make you feel as comfortable as possible.

 _Although the slightest chance of changing  
The path in which our world is taking's low  
It makes sense that the smallest little voice  
Can make the loudest noise  
And if they try to tell me my own fate  
I'll turn it around won't hesitate  
What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you?_

He pressed his lips on the top of your head just as you closed your eyesto take in this man's beautiful voice.

 _Bring it on  
'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle (hey)  
Gonna light the darkness  
Keep on burning my fire  
Ain't nobody gonna stop me  
I gotta stop this nightmare  
Because I'm dreaming of my future  
Past,future, present  
It's the world that we live in  
I ain't scared of my past  
Because tomorrow keeps approaching fast  
I'm screaming out for my pride_

He spat out a little bit of rap which made you giggle a little and smile wider then he continued in his normal melody but the rap came back for a small bit.

 _I need you to wipe away your tears  
The time has come to face our fears tonight  
I'm never falling down  
I'll keep on sailing  
Now this is my destiny_

You were starting to drift off into dream land again, for some reason a small tear welled up in the corner of your eye while your smile stayed. But you felt him wipe it away and sings the rest of the song beautifully; His hand gently started to comb through your hair,playing with it which made you twice as tired.

 _Defy the world to make you smile  
If it keeps you around a while  
Don't go  
I gotta shake of the pain for your and me  
May our failures all rest in peace  
Now we'll strike back_

His singing soften at the last lyric, knowing that you had slowly drifted off.

"See you when you wake up."


	15. Chapter 14

So, It's a new day, new chapter, and new songs rejuvenating my brain.

Also, I just watched Jacksepticeye's Pax West Q&A Panel and Im in absolute tears omfg.

Another things, all questions will be answered in due time my lovely readers.

But anyways! I'm totally ready and pumped.*cracks fingers, blasting music.*

Song(s) while writing: The Day English Cover by Natewantstobattle, Edge of a Revolution by Nickelback, Smile by Pinkiepie ( Please don't give me shit for this, I needed some smiles )

Let's break the mold!

–

Shifting slightly, you began to wake up with quiet whine.

You try to turn to your other side but you couldn't, you were stopped. Once you felt you were stuck, you opened your (E/C) eyes.

You found yourself still bring held by the waist by the green haired man, who was still asleep. Your cheeks turn a deep red and stared at the sleeping Irish man.

He looked so peaceful while he slept, breathing soft and slow. His hair was messy as hell and covered half of his face.

 _Oh my God, he looks so cute._

These thoughts plagued your mind, making your heart flutter and pound rapidly. You lifted up an arm that was between yours and his chest and gently pushed away the hair that was consuming his face. This causes him to taking in a deep breath through his nose, releasing in a soft moan.

Due to this, you flinched your hand away and the noises just made you blush a deeper red. Soon, the man began to open his tired eyes. They were a soft blue and normal white sclera." Where.. am I?" That voice wasn't Anti's.

Your eyes grew wide, your face was consumed with red in realization that this wasn't the demon. He didn't have the same green brows, the pointed ears, sharp teeth, and his skin doesn't have that gray tint to it.

Once Sean blinked a few time to focus, his eyes grew wide and his face went the same shade as yours." U-uh.."

" U-uh.." You repeated with a stutter.

" I-I uh.. you were Anti's date.. right?" He spoke, trying to stay calm to not freak you out.

You just nod.

" He didn't do anything to.. take advantage of you, did he?" He questioned.

You shook your head rapidly. It felt like you were going to burst like a bubble from embarrassment and fangirling inside.

" That's good." He sighed quietly." Because I couldn't see what was going on, I felt like I was shut out, put to sleep.."

" I-I-It was just a small little date and then some things got out of hand.." You stuttered more, putting your hand on your chest." Like, really out of hand."

" Oh.. Oh, fook, did he hurt you?!"

" N-No!" You waved your hands in front of your face." Y-You think I'd be here if I was hurt?"

"... That's true." Slowly removing his arms from your waist." I'm guessing he just fell asleep holding you?"

" I-I asked him to.." You looked to the side, slightly disappointed that he had removed his arms from around you." U-Uhm.. I'm sorry.." You couldn't help but apologize, like you've done wrong.

" No, no, It's alright." He spoke softly, placing a hand on top of your head." It must have been for a good reason."

All you could do was nod, still looking away.

He smiled at you," Hey, It's alright but I do have to ask." He paused to look down at himself and then lift up the blanket to see that he was dressed down to his boxers." Why am I just in my boxers and where are my clothes?" He asked, his cheeks starting to become a soft pink.

" O-Oh shit, I-I-I don't know! He-he-he-he took them off while I was showering last night." You stammered, your face changed to a darker red from before and heat emitted from it." M-Maybe by the couch.. I think they're really bloody though."

Sean was quiet as he slowly sits up, lifting up a hand to comb through his messy hair with a sigh.

" I-I'm sorry," You sit up with him," I can take them to a laundry mat and wash them for you."

" Did he kill someone?" He says quietly, ignoring your offer and looking down at his lap.

".. Yeah.. Two people actually." Your voice started to falter. The memories of all that happened last night flashed through your head." He killed two people who I thought were my friends." You started to rub the back of your neck, scrunching up your legs to your chest." They were going to kill me."

" Wait what? Why?" He raised a brow, his head turning to look at you, his eyes filled with concern and confusion.

" B-because I wasn't partying to their liking." You wrapped your arms around your shins, hugging them tightly." and then I tried to stand up for myself but that got me this little shiner here." you pointed at your black eye that was starting to fade.

" Wow.. What friends they turned out to be. You definitely deserved better." He huffed, frowning." Then I'm glad Anti got rid of scum like that."

" Y-yeah.." You nodded.

" Hey," You looked over to him to see his arms opened wide." You look like you could use a hug." He said with a gentle smile, his eyes now saying that he genuinely cares while your eyes said that they were on the verge of tears when they got glossy, you didn't notice until he said something. You stared at him for a little bit to take in the situation then scooted closer to hug him tightly and he hugged right back as tight as he could. That was when your eyes spilled streams of tears and some whimpers escaped your lips.

 _The fans were right. He does give amazing hugs._

" It's going to get better from now on." He whispered, kissing the top of your head. You weren't sure why he even did that but your cheeks got warm once more.

Slowly you pulled away from the hug to look up at him then he grabbed a hold of your face and wiped away your tears with his thumbs." Why did you kiss my head?" You seen that his cheeks were red, he must of just realized it.

" Uh.. I'm not really sure." He laughed nervously to brush it off." I just did it!" He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling like a dork that he is.

The smile was contagious because you began to smile too but more tears came down." You really are a nerd." you laughed under your shaky breath.

" And that's what I forever will be." He kept his beaming smile, wiping up the remaining tears." No one crying, babygirl." He chuckled, taking his hands away." It's a new day and there's nothing to worry about."

You were just about to agree but then you remembered, there was something to worry about. What if Alanna's father started to get worried about his daughter? Thankfully you didn't know him or have his number, but he will be wanting answers.

All this anxious thinking must have been showing through your facial expressions and sudden heavy breathing because Sean gently placed a hand on your shoulder making you flinch at the touch." (Y/N)?"

" Yeah?" You answered quickly, focusing back into reality." Wait, you know my name?"

" Yeah." He tapped the right side of his head with his free hand." I mean, I suppose we share our memories. But never mind that. Are you okay? You look like you're having an attack of sorts."

" I'm fine, really.." You let out a soft huff." I just.. really want to go home. I'm all by myself here in Ireland with not enough money to get out of he-"

" Please don't go-" Sean's voice was a mix of his own and a deeper version of it. Anti.

You looked at him to see that Sean's left eye was green and blue and he looked like he wanted to cry, your eyes went wide.

" What the? Huh?" He said, blinking a few times before his eye went back to normal." Ugh, how the hell?" He placed a hand over his eye, groaning in pain.

" Are.. are you okay, Sean?" You asked, not sure what to do or if you should do anything.

" Please.." He groaned, taking his hand away from his eye." Call me Jack." He puts on another smile." And yeah, I'm alright. Anti just got scared."

" So, He's awake now." You stared at him.

" Yeah, just when you said that." Sean sighed softly, scooting off of the bed to stretch with some groans.

You couldn't help but to latch your eyes on some eye candy that made your cheeks flush red once again. Your eyes scanning his backside up and down.

" See something you like~?" Sean teased, looking over his shoulder at you with a large grin.

"... Oh god! I-I didn't- Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry."

He couldn't help but to chuckle at first to a soft laughter." Don't be, I don't mind. But I'm nothing really special to look at. Well, except for my Irish good looks." He placed a hand on his chin, lifting up his head and placed his other hand on his hip.

You couldn't help but to laugh. This man was truly THE Jacksepticeye you've loved to watch on Youtube.

" Haha, Just kiddin'." He cackled, walking over to the couch to see the pile of clothes that are partially bloody." I can't wear these.."

" I said I'd go wash them at the laundry mat." You stated once again." I have some clothes to wash anyways."

" What am I going to wear then?" He asked, raising a brow.

" I uh.. I usually wear big and baggy clothes for Pjs. You could wear something of mine." You shrugged, scooting yourself out of bed and yawned a little bit. Just now deciding to look at your phone, the time was one – thirty in the afternoon. Wow, must have been tired to sleep in that late." So much for breakfast.." You grumbled, rubbing your eyes.

Then you felt like you were being watched so you whipped your head to look at the Irish man who just whipped his head to look at his clothes again.

You couldn't help it but you blush out of embarrassment. You decided not to call him out on him looking at you and went to your luggage. Anti actually was able to guess which clothes were your and put them in the bag." Alright.." Slowly, you pulled out a huge Booper Dooper shirt and dark gray sweatpants." How about this?"

" That works." Sean nodded," Then once I get dressed, I need to head home. I need to work on videos."

" O-Oh, Alright.." You said with a slight disappointed tone.

" But when you're done, you can stop by my place." He added with a smile." And I don't know.. maybe go out for something to eat, you know, something." He shrugged then he gasped in realization." Know what? Better yet, just come wash the clothes at my place."

" Really?" You said with some hope." I mean, I could.. would that be alright?"

" Yeah, why not? I live alone, so, I could go for some company. Plus you don't have to spend a thing on those dumb machines."

He lived alone? I thought he lived with Signe.

You wanted to ask him about her but decided not to, afraid of bringing up something that was probably meant to be buried. But your thoughts were now plagued with panic. You technically kissed him. That's cheating, right? They're together still, right? You need to get it out.

" I thought your girlfriend lived with you." You blurted out.

" Signe? Oh uh.. We sort of broke up a year ago." He looked to the floor, giving a pathetic smile.

" O-Oh shoot, I'm so sorry I brought it up!" You waved a hand in front of you as you walked over to Sean, holding out the outfit.

He lifted a hand, chuckling." No worries. We sort of thought it was going to be a small break but it ended up being an official thing." He sighed, his smile fading as he took the clothes into his possession." I'm passed it and she is too."

"I-I uhm.. I'm sorry." You weren't sure what to say.

" No need to be sorry. Everything is fine." His smile slapped back onto his face, slipping the shirt over his head.

" A-Alright." You nodded, picking up the pile of dirtied and bloody clothes, holding it away from you so that it wouldn't get on your clothes and carried them over to your clothes bag, emptying it out to put in the your dirty clothes and his in it. Then you couldn't help but to move the curtains back to see absolutely no sunshine but you were greeted with pitter patters of raindrops hitting the window." Oh, it's raining. I didn't realize it."

" Good ole Ireland rain." Sean commented, slipping on the pants and tied the strings tight around his waist. Then went over to his shoes and slipped them on." Crap, we don't have an umbrella."

" I don't mind. What's a little rain?" You commented with a soft smile, putting your bag's strap over your shoulder.

" We're gonna get soaked." He said with a little laughter in his voice." Maybe the front desk can provide us one."

" Maybe." You went over to the door, slipping on your flipflops." If not, we're running through the rain."

" Onward!" Sean announced, opening the door for you." After you."

All you could do was giggle and blush." My, what a gentleman." You said, playing along with a rich woman's sort of voice and then walked through the door." Why, thank you."

" Pleasure is all mine." He walked through the door, closing it behind him and the two of you proceed with your plans.

When you reached the ground floor, you two asked about a spare umbrella. Fortunately they had some but decided that a big one would do just fine and promised to bring it back and with that, the walk to his apartment begins.


End file.
